Irony and Chrysanthemums
by ArcticIllustrator
Summary: Reborn and AU Fanfic: What happens when you die? Is there just an unfaltering sleep? Are you sent somewhere, such as Elysium or Hell? Perhaps your soul is torn apart with only the "good" ones remaining and then being reused and recycled. Let's see how a person, who committed suicide, goes on to live in a life where anything is possible yet the restraints are still the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Irony and Chrysanthemums**

* * *

 **Summary:** Reborn and AU Fanfic: What happens when you die? Is there just an unfaltering sleep? Are you sent somewhere, such as Elysium or Hell? Perhaps your soul is torn apart with only the "good" ones remaining and then being reused and recycled. Let's see how a person, who committed suicide, goes on to live in a life where anything is possible yet the restraints are still the same.

* * *

Hello!

Thank you for following me into the re-write (for those who were with me in my experimental one). I unfortunately failed the Nanowrimo (booooo) but I decided to rewrite this regardless if I passed or not, so here we are! It'll be better written with better timing and more than the rush job before so I hope you will all still like it. Some details from the past fic will still be the same in the beginning as I like the set up, but also new so hopefully it won't be too much of a bore to read through it once more.

To those who are just joining me, welcome!

There's no need to go read Broken Bones and Suture Wounds as everything will be rewritten anyway. Besides, then this will be a whole new experience for you. This is one of my first long term fanfics I have been trying to plan and the first one I posted, so hopefully you'll enjoy it.

To all reading this, please don't be afraid to review, leave criticisms and more (even if they are harsh, I'm a strong person who can take it!). I don't have a beta to it actually pleases me for people to point out my mistakes due to a lack of one. I will be working on two stories, this one which will most likely have no romance and then another which is a romance yaoi fic (sorry if you don't like those types of fics) so the updates will be sporadic with both. The Romance one is mainly a Christmas one so I will be focusing on that more until the season is over. This one will still be updated though at least twice a week so no worries.

The first part of the story can be known as a prologue, if you don't enjoy it feel free to scroll down more to chapter one. This is just setting the tone a bit for the story. (It also contains quite a chunk of the chapter as well)

Anyway, I'm starting to ramble again so onto the show.

Please, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Kishimoto. I am warning due to the mention of suicide, depression, murder, a little bit of graphic imagery, and some cuss words.

* * *

 **Quietus**

" _A period of inactivity or retirement._

 _A release of life- can be regarded as something that causes death._

 _Something that has a calm or soothing effect."_

* * *

When I killed myself, I only had one phrase in my mind that looped around endlessly as I dropped down stories below to the unforgiving earth below.

Reduce, Reuse, and Recycle.

It's a mantra that is chanted quite a bit through most of the world, as pollution and trash began to build up and resources began to become more scarce due to the rise in population. It's something that almost everyone can be familiar with, as we heard it broadcasted throughout the schools when young and as we grew. There were competitions for it such as who can help clean up the park, collect the more trash, collect the most recyclables or even making posters to show off artistic ability and attract others' attentions to the cause.

It follows along with the basic day of life, as we all tend to reduce, reuse, or recycle without even noticing. Such as when we donate old belongings, help make compost with food that we no longer will eat, or even the usage of animal parts changed into something of further use so nothing goes to waste.

In my opinion, it also follows along with the first law of conservation in science, The Conservation of Energy, which states that energy (technically matter in this case I suppose which would mean that the law I am thinking of is conservation of mass but are souls energy or mass? I am not sure) cannot be created nor destroy, it just simply changes forms. The heat from the sun isn't gone, it merely changed into energy for the plants to create sugar in order to help produce the chemicals and materials they need to grow.

Despite my lack of faith or religion in my life, I have decided that "reduce, reuse, and recycle" is what happens to souls when a person would die. After all, souls are an energy, and it makes no sense that it just merely goes away without anything being done with it. Having all those souls gather into a single place whether it is Heaven, the Garden of Eden, the Fields of Aaru, Vaikuntha, or many others that are quoted in religion for good souls to go is a waste and made no sense to me. How would that one place be able to hold all that energy? Where would all that energy go? What do the souls do for all eternity?

Due to my disbelief in those places, I have decided that souls were like everything else in this universe and that they merely changed form. They were recycled. I believed that all souls were first reduce in order to break them a part into pieces that you can be able to call up as traits or even "good" and "bad" parts. Whatever being out there, whether it was several gods working upon this process or merely just the universe itself, would then take those "good" parts and patch them together to make a new soul, causing those parts to be reused. Afterwards, the newly created soul from old parts would then be taken and release back into the world into a new vessel where they will live once more. This would be the recycle phase.

Even with my belief, it still raised concerns to me as what would happen to the bad parts, the "bad" souls. Was there a place where they were sent off to in order to be burned and destroyed for some other purpose? Was all forgiven and were they just sent back down to try again? Or, the worse part in my mind, were they just quickly taken and then reduced and reused for some other nefarious plot?

For some reason, the last one fits better, as you can easily look back in history with this world and be able to pick out a villain. In every era of the world, there was a "villain" and they were so easy to pick out that many people would be able to decide which one it was without a fault. Maybe the villain was made with more masses of "bad" parts than good while the underlings, those to create minor chaos and add nice drama to the reality show called life for whoever or whatever is in charge, were made with only minor "bad" parts and more good than the "villain" would have.

Regardless of my many concerns, I still like the idea of souls being recycled. In my mind it was just so comforting to me to have that happened.

That's probably why I finally killed myself without a second thought, tipping my body over and letting gravity do the work for me.

I'm not quite certain why that I did it, I suppose it was a mass of things like falling leaves on the ground. A bunch of traumatic events, major and minor, just finally enclosed me to the point where I was tired of moving, of walking, of doing anything. My feet hurt, my heart hurt, and it felt like I was swallowing glass daily every time I woke up from my pseudodeath known as sleep into the living world. No real single event caused it, no single thing or person was at fault, it was just everything.

I wanted an unfaltering sleep, so I did it.

In all hopes, I was wishing for my soul to be unraveled for them to pick the good parts of me out and then scatter the rest.

Regardless if my belief was true or not, I was still expecting nothingness. No more living. No more memories. No more thinking.

I suppose I should explain my ramblings and my anger, (is this anger or something more? Perhaps another about of depression…) so you can better understand.

As I died, I was expecting anything but the fact my soul would just be reused as whole with no reducing- or would this just be plain up recycling?

I just jumped straight from the breaking down into pieces to being put up into a shop for someone else to buy despite not being clean. Despite my soul being dirty and still intact from before.

Most of my memories are there, despite me not remembering a few things.

But this just meant that I was still dirty, soiled, unconsumable, and a danger to human health. Yet I was still being eaten. Still being served on a platter despite having no rights being there at the dinner party.

It made me angry, frustrated, sad, upset, yet also… nothing. Just a mind numbing emptiness that has followed me from one life to the next. It was a coldness that seeped from my soul into my body, numbing the pain but also increasing it at the same time. It help soothe but it also heightened everything into being too much, just too much, too much, too much, too-…

I just wanted to be happy.

I knew that with nothingness, I would cease to exist, which would be the best thing to happiness I could get.

I wanted to be free.

I think though, that was the problem with my past life. I just didn't feel free at all. I felt trapped, stuck, under so much pressure, being crushed, backed into a corner, packaged away, chained down, locked in a cage- and so many other things that could just explain how utterly hopeless I felt.

It didn't matter if others saw me as "succeeding", I couldn't see that I was "succeeding" and nothing could do it. Nothing could feel right. I did community service, I hung out with peers, I had a great job, I passed school, I had some loved ones but not too many yet I still didn't feel… happy. I still didn't feel the success and warmth. I wasn't emotionally pleased and nothing I did could light up the flame for the will to live.

Yet, given this second chance, shouldn't I try then? Regardless of whatever plan is in place for me, or whoever decided to plop me here, in this world I will know my faults and errors and will be able to react accordingly to make sure that I am free. I don't need to be repressed this time around if I know all the answers to living a basic life. I have information and knowledge from my past life that I can use here.

That's one thing, I think, will allow me to run free here. The fact that I have knowledge from before helps raise the repressed feeling a bit, and instead allows me to look more at the sky than just in front of me. Here, I am going to spread my wings and fly as high as I can so that I can touch the stars and grasp them, keeping them so that I may look at them forever.

However, I know that I can also just get as trapped in this world as I did in the last and know that I will just easily fall apart at the seams. I won't lie and say I am mentally stable and whole all of a sudden, I'm not. I'm still fragile and unraveled, ready to pull apart with one single tug.

If that happens though, where I will fall once more, I hope that this time around the fall will be big enough to crack me into so many pieces that they will be FORCED to properly process my soul.

Until then, I suppose I should actually try living.

In that case, the first step in doing so, would be attempting to please my new parents.

Starting with the angel.

* * *

 **The Growth Arc**

Chapter One: Revitalizing

* * *

"Beautiful."

The word was croaked out and hoarse, sounding different than the meaning of the word should be. It felt like I twisted the word to be the opposite of what I stated.

Yet, it gained Mother's attention as she was startled out of her peacefulness of cooking in the kitchen. Her dark, almond shaped eyes widened before searching the room as if to find where that noise creaked out from. Quickly though, they landed on the source. She twisted her body quickly, her dark purple dress with sleeves to her elbows, swirled around her knees. The wooden spoon in her hand was clenched so tightly, that I could see her knuckles turning white with the pressure upon the utensil.

A flash of worry flickered through me before being over taken quickly by the coldness that was fixated within me. I still hoped though that she wouldn't break the spoon, it would splinter in her grasp and cause her to bleed.

And she doesn't deserve that. She doesn't deserve any type of pain.

"Chi-chan?" Mother asked me, as she began to move towards me slowly as if I would dissipate into smoke if she came near too quick. She looked down at me in surprise and shock with all of her attention on me. Normally this will cause me to look away, yet I dug in my heels and trained my own dark eyes onto her steadily trying to keep focus. I didn't want to get lost in my own mind again, swept away and battered by the waves of emotions like I have for the past 11 months of this new life.

I mainly spent time up there in my mind since the beginning of this life and, once I leaned how to, normally walked around the house quietly while staring blankly at the walls until Mother grabbed me to eat or sleep. I was able to take care of my body physically, as I quickly demanded control over my bladder and bowels the moment I could as potty training (which is when I learnt I was now a male in this life much to my mild displeasure at the new parts) was easily the first thing on my list with walking right after.

Due to this, I wasn't used to staring at another person anymore, especially straight in the eyes like her and I was doing. Unwillingly, a warm blush appeared on my face as embarrassment tried to creep in and take its place, battling the numbness that normally mutes the emotions inside of me.

"Beautiful." I croaked out again, not liking the strain on my throat as I made sure it was louder for her to be able to hear. For all I could know, my Mother was probably deaf or hard of hearing. It has been very silent in this somewhat large house of ours with only the two of us since the man has left for a war that was ravaging the land. We used to have quite a few visitors around in the beginning, but as I grew and Mother noticed how strange I was, she began to send them away until none of them bother to visit. Although Mother did speak to me a lot to make sure I got interactions, I did not speak back or made any sounds making me a poor conversational partner which made her attempts to speak to me lessen as time went on.

I am sure that with this very quiet household, my ability to process this language will be stunted until I put forth more of an effort.

Through my quick flights of thoughts, Mother kept her eyes trained on me as they slowly became misty and tearful as her own thoughts seemed to process out. Quickly they spilt over though, trailing down her pale cheek as she gave a startle sob and dropped down onto her knees in order to grab me and bring me close to her. She hugged onto my tiny body tightly, causing the warmth of hers to seep into mine.

It was nice. It felt comforting. It felt like love.

It made me close my eyes and lean into it more as I enjoyed it warming up my colder figure. She cried into my hair, causing it to become damp, but I didn't mind much as a slow curl of pride and happiness began to blossom in my heart with what I have done.

For the past few weeks, I have been deciding on the word to say to this wonderful creature and once I have, I made sure to practice it a lot. Repeating the word over and over while she slept so that I could make sure I was pronouncing it right despite the strain on my voice it caused.

The language of this new life was weird, a mixture of what sounded like Japanese and English from my old life but being more predominantly Japanese in sound but the writing being an almost Japanese completely with the words I've seen scratched out around the house.

This caused it to be very hard to learn the new word, only remembering it from when Mother pointed out a flower to me in the garden and saying it, especially since I haven't made any noise despite my fast grasp of the other milestones of a toddler. It wasn't my fault that I didn't want to follow the normal milestones that a child should have, it was restricting and with me able to mentally process what was going around better than a new soul would of- it felt childish and dumb to do so. However, me talking was the first milestone of what I am truly marking as the beginning of my new life.

This is the beginning of me taking back my freedom, my hope, my love, and all that I have lost in the life before.

I tried hard to focus once more back on my mother, as I have spent enough time processing what has happened to me in my mind that I feel like it is time to spend more of it in this new reality of mine.

"Beautiful…Mother is." I whispered out a bit brokenly, sure that she could hear me. My hands, oh so tiny and fragile looking compared to what they were before, moved to grasp onto the cream apron that she had tied on her figure. Her long black hair has felled around us, turning into a curtain that tickled my nose and my face.

It made me want to squirm, but I held still and allowed her to hug me and touch me as much as she wanted to- as much as she NEEDED to in order to quell her own pain in her heart. I was a very antisocial child during this time, shying away from a lot of her touch and being unresponsive to the words Mother have spoken to me. This caused her to be concern, worried, and so extremely scared that she consulted with the multiple doctors who visited us to see if I was okay. Much to her relief, and confusion, I was. All of them were baffled.

That just means though, that this first stepping stone down the river of my life was just as important to her as it was for me, so I need to allow her a few moments to just feel happy. She deserves it.

"O-oh… Chi-chan, just…just when did you learn how to talk? W-why didn't y-you say anything sooner!?" She cried out, pain was mixed in with the love and happiness in her voice. It caused my heart to twist and sting a bit, hearing her sound the way she did.

I shrugged in response, not willing nor able to convey myself in words. I felt bad at this action, only for the numbness to appear once more and take the feeling of guilt and muted it before devouring it whole causing me to feel empty once more.

I suppose it would take some time for me to be able to truly live.

Mother moved away from me, a gentle smile on her face which radiated with so much love that I could feel it chasing away the numbness and melting the ice in my soul a bit.

"I want you to know, anything you say will be important to me Chi-chan. Understand?"

Without much thoughts in my actions, my hands moved away to touch and wipe away the tears on her face as she released me yet still stayed down to the ground. I watched as her arms move away, revealing in the pale skin that we both shared before I also moved my own hands away that were now damp.

"S…sh…shorry." I slurred out, frowning a bit at the fact that the word came out with a lisp instead of properly like I imagined.

"It's fine, Chi-chan… How about we go out and celebrate though for today and do something special, ne? We'll go get something to eat instead of just eating in, okay?" She asked me, her dark eyes still looking damp but more eager and lively as I nodded in response at her my hand clutching onto her apron and dress when she stood up with me in her arms.

It's strange a bit, to see dull eyes that used to look around the expansion of the house in boredom, sadness, loneliness, and pain now be flared up with life.

I was very upset with myself for treating this gentle and loving creature so unkindly and given her such pain. Regardless if I wanted this life or not, she was the one who gave me this new vessel that will allow me to live as I wanted to. Yet, I haven't thanked her in any way at all.

She smiled even wider, if possible, feeling pleased by my actions before she put me down on the ground as the tended to the kitchen in order to clean it up and to take whatever it was she was preparing on the stove off of it and into the fridge. I took this chance to go to where I knew the front door was and sat on the ledge to wait for her to put on my shoes.

Now that I am thinking about it, this will be the first time I have ever went outside of the house and its yard with me being able to properly process it. Usually when we go out, I am still trapped in my mind and catatonic, processing what the hell has happened to me with reeling horror, anger, and angst while only taking in the occasional detail of what was happening around me.

My knowledge of this new life of mine, of the outside world, is very limited. I didn't process any stimuli outside of my mind other than the fact Mother used to point at herself and say Mother a lot and then point at a picture of a man and call out "Father" a lot. I suppose to get me to know what he really looked like, although I remember him a bit from before he had left off to war.

Despite me being unresponsive, I still got a hold of the language although not perfectly, but enough to be able to process it and understand it a bit. I also knew that my name was something like "Chi-chan"; Chi without the honorific on it.

It seemed so girly in my opinion, too feminine for a male to possess as it's more fit for a female child. Yet, who am I to judge really considering my position?

Mother eagerly walked to the front door, sliding on her own shoes first before kneeling down and sliding my shoes on my feet before starting to strap them down. All the straps were a little too complicated for my chubby fingers, although that was a thing on my list to definitely learn very soon. Dexterity with your hands are very important after all and it seems as if shoes in this world don't have any laces but instead buckels and straps which seems very practical.

Mother gently grabbed and lifted me in her arms, carrying me out of the house. My eyes were already watering and stinging from the sunlight that was a lot stronger out here than it was in the house. Feeling more vulnerable than usual, I clung onto Mother's dress tightly and enjoyed the sensation of being carried even though I was able to walk. I suppose Mother didn't want to show off how advance I was at this moment of time which made sense if I somehow went back in time. I could be seen as a witch, or some abnormality, and could be killed for it or used by whatever government rules in this area.

After all, we did the same thing in my old life. Either used people if they were too different from the masses or ostracized them if their abnormalities could not benefit the greater good.

It was cruel, but normally life is.

Mother soon left the fence of our yard and turned onto the path that laid in front of it.

Already it was filled with people who looked similar to us, dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin that swarmed the road a bit as well as a mixture of people who didn't. Many of them waved hello or smiled at us causing Mother to wave hello back or smile in their direction with a pleased expression.

I suppose that some of these people would be family relatives as mine, due to all of the similar features we share, meaning that we must be in a time period where clans existed and lived as closely as possible to each other. This helped ease my anxiety a bit at the era I was now in, as I would have been very unhappy if I was born in a more futuristic setting.

My mind further cemented the fact that I was most likely placed back in the past, as the roofs on the houses in the area held slopes and a strange traditional feeling with an oriental flare to them that was only seen in history of my time. There were many dirt paths and small buildings that appeared to be shops in this district as well that spilled out and mixed with what looks like the rest of the town as there were more different looks of people around us.

I'm assuming that this was a bit of the residential area, or at least near the edge of it from the looks of the tall buildings that seem like they would fit better in my modern day world than here. They were mixed in with the houses, causing a strange mixture of traditional and new. There were apartment buildings, stores, restaurants, and more that surrounded the bustling road we were now on and it pleased me aesthetically.

During the entire walk, Mother merely talked to me happily when she wasn't humming or acknowledging the people, who now didn't look like us at all (who were most likely towns people since they didn't share features with us), who greeted her.

As pleasant as this sounds, something was bothering me but I couldn't tell what.

Something was itching, scratching away at my brain, something important. I furrowed my eyebrows in thought and frustration as my eyes narrowed and began to search around the area a lot more carefully.

This place looked familiar, kind of like the way you would be able to identify a place by a photograph. Such as the moon, the Eiffel tower, or some other land mark or place that you would only be able to notice because you saw it in photos, in videos, but never in person. It was that odd sensation mixed in with something that was a vague feeling of Déjà vu.

"Oh, Chi-chan, look at that! This is probably the first time you have really seen it!" Mother exclaimed, bouncing me in her arms so I would focus in on her.

I looked to see where she was looking at before moving my head in the direction.

My heart dropped down to my stomach.

I felt nauseated, dizzy, and oh so very hot with a head that was lighting me on fire.

I broke out into a sweat quickly, becoming clammy and moist to the touch as my eyes began to tear up without my permission.

This was a joke, just a joke, maybe we're in some theme park.

It has to be a joke.

It must be.

After all, this was a TV show. Just some random animation produced by a guy with imagination and creativity.

IT WAS A FUCKING TV SHOW.

It's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it'snotreal, it'snotreal, it'snotreal!

I moved my hands to rub roughly at my eyes before looking up again at what was before me.

My whole body began to tremble. Mother held me closer, probably thinking that I was cold.

There in front of my eyes were four faces carved into a stone cliff with a lot of precision and accuracy to detail. One that I knew I have seen before, which was why the déjà vu sense was tingling throughout my body.

That was why this place was just oh so fucking familiar.

I wasn't in the past, nor was I in the future or any post-apocalyptic type scenario.

No, I was in a place called Konohakagure, the village of Konoha, the place that was known to be "hidden in the leaves", the place that was crushed, squashed, ripped apart, defeated, and destroyed so many times only to rise from the ashes like the mythological phoenix.

This was hell, this was hades, this was a place that could utterly destroy me.

I swallowed roughly, trying to keep myself from vomiting, listening to Mother half mindedly as my mind whirred quickly, all of the details coming together to form a bigger picture now that all the lights had came on.

The weird shoes, the clan with the people looking at me, the Japanese but slightly mixed English language, the weird weapons lying around the house, the swords that were collected and hung on the wall, the strange appearance of the town, and most likely that itching and buzzing sensation that was always under my skin.

So much more, so many more details.

One came to mind quickly, a symbol that only brought death and anguish.

My breath caught as I quickly looked towards Mother. I swallowed down hard, trying to stop the rising bile in the back of my throat, while shaking my head before speaking.

I needed to know who I was, who I am, what I am. Who was I in this vessel that I took over?

I had a hunch, a thought, a feeling, and oh god I needed to be wrong for once. Let me just be Chi-chan, a random boy with an unfortunate but girly sounding name.

Don't let me be a body snatcher.

"Mahther." I called out, my speech slurring in my panic, but it made Mother's attention focus on me once more. Her eyes were sparkling in joy, she was radiant and dazzling. She was so in love, so happy, so proud that I was just now finally being responsive to her more, especially when she had to deal with a silent child for Months.

A child who didn't cry, who didn't call out for their Mother, who didn't make any pained noises when hurt, who just didn't utter one little sound.

The smile that appeared on her face showed more hope and love than I have ever seen before, and it was all focused on me, in my direction.

Too bad that if I was right, oh god let me be wrong, that I would end up breaking that smile into a million tiny fragments in the near future.

"Yes, Chi-chan?"

"Who, mother?"

"What was that?"

My face crinkled in frustration and panic as I thought, trying to make sense of my muddled mind so I would be able to tell her the words I wanted to say. My pulse was skyrocketing, I could feel my heart fluttering in my chest as it became harder to get ahold of air. It felt like I was dying. I was dying.

"Mother, who? Who is Mother?" I tried again, speaking a little more properly much to her happiness and amusement, trying to use the sentence rules that this language held.

"Me? You want to know who I am~?" Mother asked back, humming back with a smile as she played with me. I have no patience though. "I am a wife, and then I am also your Mother- Chi-chan!"

A sudden rush of anger flooded me, feeling my body tremble more. Is she intentionally fucking with me? Does she not see the panicked state I am in? I shoot her a frustrated and wary gaze as I quickly and violently shook my head, the black silky strands of my own hair slapping me roughly in the face.

"No, who is mother?" I asked once more, putting the irritation in my words to get my point across. I didn't know the word for name which angered me more at my incompetence.

"Ahhh, my name." Mother responded, nuzzling into my head despite me wanting to recoil. "Oh, Chi-chan is just so smart! My name is Uchiha, Mikoto my dear. I suppose you would need to know that if you were to ever wander off and get lost."

I stopped breathing entirely.

I swore that my heart has stopped as well.

My eyes widen.

I was right, oh god I was right oh fuck. Her blood, her blood will be coating my hands. The beautiful angel who has dealt with my shit and my abnormalities that should have gotten me abandoned or killed at this point, for 11 months and put up with me for so long only to get a semi-normal child for barely a few hours.

She dealt with me being strange, staring at the walls blankly, being mute, not making any response to life. She fought with Father, yelling and screaming, tears falling from her eyes and face as he hurt her with the words and frustration which were all supposed to be aimed at me but she took it. She told him how I was fine, I was normal, I was just a little lost. She protected me and oh god…

He blood will be spilt.

"W-who is… Who is Chi-chan?" I asked, trying hard not to tremble but probably failing. Trying hard not to scream. I was trying oh so hard not to vomit.

The hardest thing I was trying to not do was pitch myself out of her arms now and attempt to land head first once more onto the ground in order to spare her.

I wanted to save her.

Oh my god, she didn't deserve this. Not her, not this gentle creature. Not this angel. Not the light in the dark.

"Your name? Your name is Uchiha Itachi." She said, but her joy quickly transformed into worry and concern at my body response and my actions. Her hands, her arms that were always filled with love and comfort, tightened around me as she peered at my face. "Itachi-chan, are you okay?"

The words echoed in my mind, bouncing around in my head. It confirmed my previous fear that yes, I am a body snatcher. Just not any plain one that could be anyone, one that was unknown. Of course Fate couldn't be that kind to me.

Blackness closed in on the edges of my sight as I felt myself quickly become light headed. The world spun around me.

I blinked one, in an attempt to get rid of it. It worsened though. I could feel myself become so nauseated.

I blinked once more.

Images of her blood flinging into the air from a sword, splattering on the walls, the floors, onto a young Sasuke's horrified face.

My eyes fell shut and I could feel myself grow limp against Mother who let out a terrified cry.

Her warm body was just too hot. Too hot. Too much.

One day though, instead of her arm touch, her loving arms, everything would become cold.

Her touch would be cold.

Her eyes would stare blankly ahead.

Her head would roll, rollrollrollroll, across the tatami matt on the floor to the edge of the sliding door.

And it will be all my fault.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Irony and Chrysanthemums**

AHHHH! I'm so sorry. I got caught up in finals for me and didn't post in a long time.

Forgive me.

I wanted to go on rewriting with Broken Bones and Suture wounds, moving to chapter 2 (which will be more like the 2nd one of BBSW just some minor edits because I liked how the chapter came out originally), but I wanted to also step back a moment.

There's an idea that I'll be working out for the next chapter that has been annoying me quite a bit (it's actually hard to rewrite anything else until I can get this out). I wrote just enough to satisfy me so I could get onto chapter 2.

Chapter 3 will definitely be something that the people who were with me in BBandSW will like but also people joining me in I&C will like as well.

Anyway, I'm rambling. I'm a bit excited.

Please enjoy the show!

* * *

Chapter 2: Assimilation

* * *

The next few days were hard on Mother and I both. If I had to pinpoint on who it was harder on, I would have to say Mother.

I could feel her frustration, her sadness, her wariness, and the utter crushing feel of defeat that made it hard to breathe. It coated the house in a sticky atmosphere and the lightness of the place seemed dimmer than it used to be.

It was my fault and I know it, yet it wasn't my fault either at the same time.

I went back to my silence after I found out the truth, staring at the walls while I drowned in my thoughts, being catatonic once more as I reeled in horror. If I would externally react to what was wrong, I would be throwing lamps, breaking furniture and vases, screaming at the top of my lungs and causing destruction everywhere I went until I was appeased. Until my hurt went away and my anger dissipated and I could go back to attempting to be the best child I could once more to Mother.

I couldn't though. It felt impossible for me to step back into doing that, even though the moment only lasted a few measly hours.

Anytime I looked at her, I wanted to sob. I wanted to bow down and beg for forgiveness, especially since it will be her blood on my hands. On my face. In my hair and clothes. Dripping down from the wound on her neck and painting the floor red as my future Sharigan spin in distress as every moment copied down into my mind.

Then it would be replayed in my memories, in the quiet down time moments I would have. It would be in my dreams, no, my nightmares as I sleep causing me to not want to close my eyes for even a moment. I would become in insomniac in this life as I was in the past.

I know that it hasn't happened yet, but this is the script, the play. Who am I to tear away from it? Who am I to bend it to my own whims just because I didn't like how it happened?

Could I even do that, could I change the plot in order to save the beautiful woman in front of me? The one who had to deal with the most fucked up child in the entire universe (despite my age, I am not a child, so should I say adult? I'm not quite sure), and yet she was so kind to me and never yelled at me in anger for no longer responding. She never raised a hand at me and instead kept acting as if everything was normal. As if her strange child was just completely fine.

I could see it hurt her though so badly. The light in her eyes were gone, back to being dim as she dealt with a quiet house once more. People came to visit, yes, but they left just as quickly as Mother ushered them away. She was afraid that those people will see me how Father probably saw me as, and they would all be right.

I am broken, so utterly broken beyond repair. Yet here I am, expected to play the part of the most important character in this world. I'm not even sure if I could be the Itachi that this world had before I stepped in, he was such a plot heavy character- one of so much importance that I am scared to do anything that would ruin the future. Yet, I am supposed to be the puppet, the martyr, the sacrifice, the spy, the brother, the villain, the savior, the destroyer, and the hero. I'm supposed to be so many things wrapped up in one person with a pretty little bow on top with death as the receiver to my gift.

I already faced him once, even though it was by choice, why must I face him again? I don't think I could ever face him again, the first time I did so was because I had no reason to live. There was no purpose for me in that place.

It's still confusing me though how me, an older woman from a world where metal birds flew through the sky, bombs could wipe out cities, and weapons that can kill people faster than any jutsu somehow died and came back as a male in this new world. A world that in all purposes shouldn't exist. I shouldn't exist. None of this should. All of this was just from some guy's imagination which he drew out, breathed life into, made manga and anime, movies, video games, and just so much more off of it. Yet here I am, standing in the way beginning of it, breathing the air. Living the life.

Some of my memories are so dim, so confusing, of the old life that I can't remember as much of it as I liked. I was past the age where Naruto has been over for a few years and it was onto the sequel with his son. I was an adult though, had things to do, and didn't keep up. I can barely remember many details about the character I am supposed to be in this play, just the main structure of him, of me, of what we are supposed to be.

Off in the distance, I could hear Mother settling somewhere and sobbing once more. She was trying to be quiet, but in a house where no one would make a noise, where it was so silent, anything could echo easily.

My heart wrenched in my chest.

Not only would I bring death to that woman, I am already killing her emotionally and mentally. I am old enough mentally myself, to know that I am making her doubt that she could ever be a good mother. That she was a terrible mother and anyone else in the world would be able to raise me normally but she couldn't. I know that at this moment, she would be questioning herself, going through all of her actions and asking herself what she did wrong. Where did she go wrong. What could she have done to make it better. The truth of the matter is, is that it's not her fault. It will never be her fault, but she won't know that because of me.

It was my fault.

No one else but me did this to her.

She tried her best, she took me to many doctors who merely shrugged. They told her I was normal physically, that I should be fine. Even when I passed out and she rushed me to the hospital, they just told her that I overstressed myself into passing out. Mother blamed herself for taking me out of the house, but she didn't know I would react like that. I didn't know I would react like that.

She was scared.

Yet, I was terrified.

She tried her best yet I'm not trying at all.

It's my fault that she's so worried, so scared, but she still got up every day instead of letting the depression consume her and she tried. She fed me, she made sure to bathe me, she tried her hardest to get a reaction out of me once more by doing things. Waving stuff in front of my face, reading me books, she even tried to jump out and scare me but none of it worked.

I swallowed myself into some guilt trip and depression haze for something that hasn't even happened yet. I was causing unnecessary pain to the one person who tried.

It was my fault that she is currently hurting.

Slowly I blinked, focusing myself back into the world and removing my gaze from the wall in front of me where I stood. An epiphany came to my mind, startling me into the harsh, living world once more.

Yes, currently it was now my fault. The pain she is feeling now is all on me. The pain in the future though, I didn't cause yet. No one has caused the pain in the future because it hasn't happened yet.

The future is free for me to mold to my will, after all, this is now my life. It is not a plot or a play. It is not some bigger scheme.

How I was placed here and why doesn't matter at this point, it's useless, it's trash. What I do with it is what matters. I'll push the limits of this reality to see what I can do and if some higher force it out there, it will stop me, if not, then I could attempt to be free.

The old Itachi's responsibilities, killing the clan, being a spy, working with the Akatsuki, is not mine. It will never be mine, because that is not me.

So what if I only remember the barebones of his history? I don't need to have much of the memories anyway of him.

I am Itachi, yes, but not that one, I am a different one. I am a new one. Perhaps, I could even be a better one than he was. Just because this is a script to a play, doesn't mean anything was set into stone. I remember seeing plenty of fanfics where people played a more important character, or even a minor one, yet altered everything just fine with little to no consequences. Just because the butterfly effect exists, doesn't mean it will always be a horrible outcome from the original.

I could slowly feel a smile appear on my face from my little pep talk, hope and relief flooding my body as I turned away from the blank wall. I went to walk where I heard her crying, knowing my purpose now.

I am Uchiha Itachi, but I am bound by nothing and no one at this time. If I became bound, it would be my choice. My own actions. My own decisions. I will make sure no one dictates what will happen to me or this new family of mine. I will change Konoha for the better, hopefully.

I slowly opened the sliding door she was in, causing her to startle and move her hands to her face.

"C…chi-chan?" Mother asked, wiping at her eyes and moving to look over at me in surprise. I have never bothered to seek her out except that day.

"S…shorry Mother…" I mumbled, moving over to her and climbing in her lap. Allowing me to feel the comfort and doing my best to bring her some. "Sh-sorry."

Happiness and relief seemed to have flooded her system as she moved to hug me close to her body. "Oh it's fine, Chi-chan. You didn't do anything wrong."

Lies, I thought, but smiled up at her anyway like the good child I am supposed to be.

She smiled happily at me, moving to brush the hair that pooled past my ears and starting to grow out. It made me realized that despite being in this body and knowing who I am, I haven't truly seen myself in the mirror yet.

A thought for later though.

I really hope I don't already have those stress lines that were on the old Itachi's face, they looked very weird. Although, I would probably have bags under my eyes for sure. I haven't slept much in this life in fear of nightmares and dreams of a world I wish to forget.

"Are you hungry at all, Chi-chan? You didn't eat breakfast and a growing boy needs food." She tried to gently encourage me but it made me pause.

I really wasn't sure when the last time I ate due to my mental state during those times, but considering I depended on Mother to feed me, I'll have to agree with her words and play along.

I nodded at her, but clung onto her body instead of pulling away. "Un!"

"Well then, let's get you some food then." Mother said, picking me up as she stood and moving to walk over to the kitchen.

I smiled at her, it felt foreign on my face and it actually made my cheeks hurt a bit, but it caused her stare at me in shock before joy also covered her face. I could feel the relief radiating off her body while she placed me down and moved to make me a simple dish I could eat. Yet, I could feel the wariness coming off of her as well and worry, not knowing when I would fall back into that robotic state of mine.

But I won't, I'll try my damnest not to.

I'm going to be the best child I could be to her, the one who treated me kindly.

Even though I'm sure it'll come to a shock to her.

I just hope that one day, I can properly apologize for my current actions out loud to her without wanting to sob and throw myself in her arms for a future that hasn't even taken place yet.

* * *

I can feel mother watching me in surprise, holding back a laugh as I moved about the living room.

It felt great to be alive for once.

That was something I never thought I would say, but it is true.

"WOOOSSHHHH WOOOOOO!" I made noises, holding a kunai in my hand and moving it like it was an airplane. Something that was probably confusing her a lot with my actions, as I am certain that they did not have these things in this world yet.

She had a book in her hand that she was reading when I was quietly drawing on some papers with myself lying on the ground, only for the sunlight to glint off of some metal on a low shelf. This caused me to abandon my drawing, really a bunch of scribbles and an attempt to make her happy with drawing a picture of us, to grab the weapon that was attracting my attention.

You'd think with a child someone would put that up higher, but apparently not.

That's very bad parenting, Mikoto, tsk tsk. I really hope that they weren't like this with Sasuke, considering that he wasn't the prodigy that Itachi was in the series. …I'll make sure to baby proof the house regardless just in case. Maybe leave some parenting books around just to make double certain.

I'm glad that I'm an adult and not really a child, who knows what dangers I could of came into if I was truly naïve.

"VRRRRRR!" I made the kunai dip and spin as I toddled about the living room. Making myself giggle a few times at my silliness and the euphoria flowing through my body.

"Chi-chan, what are you doing?" She giggled, but there was a tenseness in her body. I wonder if she was ever a ninja before she had me, although the marks on her hands would signify that she was one. She could of just been a genin before having to stop or perhaps even had some basic training just for self defense. That's something to be mindful of for the future.

"Kun-chan fly!" I stated, waving the weapon around as if it was a teddy bear. She nodded slightly at me, probably happy at my wild imagination because nothing really flies in this world but birds. I wonder if hot air balloons was a thing in this world though if planes weren't…? If not, I should introduce it.

' _Then again…'_ Imagines of the blimps being used in WW1 to drop devastating bombs onto unsuspecting towns flashed in my mind. ' _Maybe some things are just better left not being used here.'_

"Wrrrr, AHHH! GRAAAAAA! KA-BOOM!" The noises signified the toy's dramatic end as an airplane as I made it crash into the ground. Morbid, but it made me smile a bit.

Amusement was radiating off of Mother's body, filling the room. She kept sneaking glances at me as I laughed happily over the "exploded" kunai airplane.

These past few months have been the best time of our lives together, although the first few days were a little rocky with me still getting trapped in my own mind or halting in the middle of playing to think things through. Mother though was surprised to see that I will now eagerly jump on her to wake her up in bed, a few times I swore she had to stop herself from attacking me which solidified my belief that yes, Mother was probably a ninja at one point. I wonder, how good was she? I guess she was good enough to make sure she didn't take me and pitch me across the room when I shock her awake.

Although, there was that one time I woke up in the middle of the night groaning in her face about needing water.

I look like the grudge apparently, thanks to the natural Uchiha pale skin and my long dark hair, or at least something equally frightening because Mother screamed and nearly slapped me down where I stood.

Thank god for maternal instincts.

I also ate more eagerly, although messily, and made sure to play a lot. I also made a lot of noise, no longer liking to be quiet unless Mother asked me to, in fear that she would be scared that I am going to disappear mentally again in my own mind. I can still feel her worried glances on my back, yet when I face her, she quickly turns that worry glance into a gentle and encouraging smile.

What an angel.

My birthday was also a nice, if not very quiet, affair. It was just Mother and I together, celebrating and going out to get something called Dango, which I found that I like a lot. Enough to eat so much until I made myself sick and then eagerly turned to Mother for more despite her disgust. Now she has had to put a limit on how much I ate, "so that I wouldn't get fat"- at least that's what she said. I doubt that I would ever be fat if I remember as much about Itachi's life as I think I did.

Honestly, I don't know what my problem was. I just really wanted so much of it until I exploded.

I have no regrets puking up the sugary sweet goodness only to turn around and stuff more in my mouth.

Although, I'm sure that's a definite sin, gluttony, for sure.

Being lucid these past few months also made me realize the state of Konoha and estimate the timeline that I was born in.

Currently, Konoha, officially or unofficially I'm not sure, was at war with Iwa and I think Kiri. It was a messy affair, something that I didn't like to think of, but was reminded of everytime we walked through the compounds. It was very empty and quiet there, and although there was still many Shinobi left, and still a large majority of our civilians, it was not as full as it was. I'm sure once we hit the peak of the war where everyone would be needed, it would become emptier, and maybe even Mother would have to leave in order to fight on the front lines.

The Uchiha were not a typical ninja clan, as our clan was mainly designed for war. Yes, we would be good outside with assassinations, but with our Sharigan, fighting techniques, and the ability to copy down any move and use it against the opposing side- we were more like soldiers. We were not really made for peace time, although we were still deadly don't get me wrong, but we were made to be able to slam into opponents and not be in a stalemate or loss against them.

We would be an important chess piece that would be used at any opportunity available. Just like the Jinchurikki and many other clans who were built as a power house instead of for stealth.

I'm sure with my ninja career, I would change that. I'm not the type of person who likes face to face confrontation but to work from the shadows and let an enemy topple over that way. I would work my hardest to be a great assassin that way.

Overall, our days were nice together. Falling into a steady pattern with nothing out of the ordinary. I loved it to pieces.

Of course, not all things could forever stay the same.

Something outside of the house was causing me to become distract and start staring at the front door with a frown on my face. I could sense something coming but I wasn't quite sure what was it- or who was it. I still haven't been around a lot of people, much to Mother's disappointment, but really her attention is the only kind that I want or need at this moment. It felt like a strong presence though, but I really didn't like the feel of it at all.

"What is it Chi-chan?" Mother asked, seeing me no longer playing but staring in deep concentration at the doorway.

"Unno." I mumbled out, grabbing the Kunai, my new best friend forever, off the ground and then slowly stalking to the door to the best of my ability. Mother watched me with a smile on her face once more, before the smile wiped off and she felt the aura as well.

"Oh, he's here early." Mother mumbled, moving to get up and quickly straightened up the house as fast as possible. I guess Ninja speed was useful, because I only blinked twice at her before my coloring book was placed neatly on the table with some of the crayons and the toys were put nicely away.

"Who?" I felt like an owl, but my eyes narrowed at the door suspiciously.

Mother merely smiled and patted my head before going over despite my whining at her moving there. I wanted to make sure she was nowhere close to that door, but apparently, it didn't matter what I wanted because she still did so.

"Now, Itachi, things are going to change around here." I wrinkled my nose at that, change was never good. "Be on your best behavior, no whining either." She fussed.

I didn't whine, I didn't! I shot a glare at her before smoothing my face over to be blank, the kunai still gripped in my hand.

I have no idea who was at the door, but I already know that I didn't like them.

Something about the aura was just too familiar and not in a good way from what the memories niggling in the back of my mind told me.

Mother opened the door eagerly, a gentle smile on her face. A smile that was only meant for me and me alone, a childish thought but I am going to stick with it! I did cause her pain and worry and suffering, but she is only supposed to love me and potentially Sasuke like that! I can only share with him and no other. I worked hard the past few months to make her happy and to have her love me, although really I'm sure she loved me from the beginning, and no one could or will ruin that.

' _A…Am I jealous_?' The thought came fleetingly before I shook my head angrily. ' _Of course not! I don't get jealous over anything!'_

I could feel myself starting to grumble a bit as I moved close to the doorway but also stayed out of sight. Mother was speaking to someone who was responding back in a gruffer voice.

Mother stopped speaking to see me glaring from around the corner, she smiled and held back a laugh before opening the door wider to allow the person to step in the house. He took off his shoes, his face looking wary and a little battle worn but otherwise the strong and firm features were still stuck on. His own long black hair was slipping a bit from the ponytail and his own dark eyes was solid and sharp. His bag made a heavy thump on the ground as he dropped it, it too looked worn with some tears on it.

I swear, my heart dropped down once more. My face schooled itself into a blank mask as I stared at the man before me. Why do all the good things have to end? If I remember correctly, old Itachi probably didn't care much for this man as well. Why couldn't it have been just me and Mother, me growing strong enough to protect her and no one ever harming her?

Not like this man did harm her physically, but mentally and emotionally he had. He probably hurt her a lot worse than my catatonic silence did. I remember them arguing, his words, the way he looked at me and the way Mother glared and looked at him as she held me close to her body or when she stood in front of me to shield me from his gaze. Both of their eyes would be red and spinning as they screams loudly, with mother sounding more and more angry, hurt, and oh so sad as the conversation would continue yet I would have no reaction other than staring blankly and silently.

"Itachi-kun" Mother said, I could feel sorrow build up as she changed from the nickname she's been using with me to that. It's the symbol of all things ending and changing. I was definitely not going to be pleased. "Look, Father is home finally! It will be great."

I quickly turned on my heel and walked out of the room, the kunai still clenched in my fist was I walked as fast as a 1 year 5 month old toddler could to my bedroom.

I don't want him here.

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair, with me not speaking but calmly eating the rice and fish Mother had prepared. Father was also eating with much enthusiasm; I suppose he must be hungry and wanting something that wasn't field rations for once. Mother had a peaceful smile on her face as she ate, talking to Father about the things he has missed since he's gone away- like such and such Aunt giving birth and the new building being made. I'm sure they'll talk about the more important things once I have gone to bed alone in my bedroom instead of me slumbering with Mother.

I'll have to pretend to sleep and sneak out in order to listen to them speak. I need to know where we were.

"Mikoto, how old is the boy now?" Father asked, causing me to tense up as his gaze went from the food and Mother to rest on me. I don't want his eyes on me, I know he'll push me until I broke and then demand more.

"He's a year and 5 months now, Fugaku." She responded, smiling with pride. It was almost enough for me to smile back and start talking to her, but I didn't. I couldn't. Not with him around.

"His table manners are a mess." Father stated, making me look down at myself.

Yeah, there were food bits on me, and I'm sure I have rice on my face as well as some sauce from the meat. But I thought I was eating pretty neatly for a toddler. Apparently not.

"Ah… well, he is just a child. They tend to do that." Mother's eyes shifted away from me and off to the side, it was like she was now embarrassed of me. I looked down at the food, my hands tightening around the chop sticks. Our relationship was only beginning as Son and Mother and it was fragile enough to break, I will have to do more to make her proud.

"Has he had any training since I've been gone?"

"No… He just recovered from his mental state, as you can see. He looks a lot more lively, no? Besides, training them too young can be bad for them. He isn't even 4 years old yet which is normally tradition."

' _I wish they would stop talking to me like I wasn't here'_ , I thought as I swallowed hard. I could feel my appetite slowly start to fade. I wasn't even half way through the meal and I just wanted to go. _'If it wasn't for the fact that he is needed to make Sasuke, I would be happy to never, ever see him again.'_

"Does he speak at all yet?" Father's coal grey eyes turned on me, strongly criticizing in that one look me. I felt myself tense once more as my mind raced.

Shouldn't a father just be happy he was home? He just arrived through the door only a few hours ago and already everything is changing. I want Mother to come to me and call me Chi-chan. I am not that old, I am a young child still. Well… physically at least, mentally I'm much older… Actually, I'm not quite sure how old I am mentally, older than 25 at least I believe. Wait no, add on a year and almost a half… I'm almost 26-27 mentally. Yikes, older than my own parents. That's weird.

"Yes, he does. Come on, Itachi dear, say hello to your father. You haven't spoken a word since he arrived!" Mother chided me, her dark eyes flashing slightly at me. It felt like she was begging.

I slowly looked up from my meal and nodded at Mother, but my eyes were still trained on Father.

"Hewlo Father." I flinched at the mispronunciation, my back now ramrod straight as I felt the heavy disappointment come off of him in waves. I have tried my best in talking these past few months but I still tend to mess up easily when put under pressure or stress. After all, I only had 6 months of practice.

Let me tell you though, the stress currently? It was enough to put off any child.

"Hello Itachi." Father replied but distractedly while his focus went back onto Mother. I already felt sorry for her as Father opened his mouth to complain some more.

So far, that's all he has done. Complained about me, complained the house was a bit of a mess, and well… at least he didn't complain about Mother and her cooking. I can attempt to improve, to meet his expectations of me.

"Mikoto, Itachi is to start training later on this week. Simple exercises and the likes. However, when he is around 2 years old, we will be moving a little further on." Mother's smile seemed to dim but she still nodded her head a bit to Father.

"Yes dear, I suppose that's fine. You'll find that Itachi is very intelligent though and eager to pick up concepts and ideas. He's quick witted as well." Mother's eyes finally stared at me, causing me to smile shyly at her before it dropped again and my gaze focused on my food.

I suppose it wasn't too early for me to start training, after all, the old Itachi was already training seriously and was very proficient in the Ninja arts at age 5, then joined the Academy at age 6, before graduating at age 7. He became ANBU at 11.

I felt myself suddenly feel inadequate compared to the old Itachi, even if he no longer exists and I am the one here now- I still have to keep with the flow of what is happening. I can't fall too far behind or else the clan could be endangered. I do have to focus on my goals after all…

What are my goals?

I blinked blankly at the bowl of rice.

I mean, the clan will be killed by me at age 13 or 14, if I remember the wiki bios well enough. If I'm a year almost a half now, that means I only have 12 years to improve, stop Danzo, halt the clan in their scheme, and keep Mother, as well as Sasuke when he arrives, safe and perhaps kill Obito or have it so Obito will never meet Madara.

If I don't kill the clan, maybe my brother won't be such a dick and do his whole rampage thing. Let me tell you, if Sasuke became emo with me around, I'll kick his ass.

I nodded firmly at myself, before looking up at my Father, studying him with a critical eye as he ate and sometimes turned to speak to Mother.

I still didn't like him, something about his whole aura just puts me off and made me want to deck him in the face and from the memories of my early months as a catatonic baby, he was a huge dick. I can see where he is coming from though too. In my old life, I was raised in a military family, I am no stranger to war and how it can change a love one. Fugaku is not a bad person, just a strict person and one that wants to make sure his family will be kept safe. After all, he hasn't struck Mother, he was just very pushing on my upbringing because he wanted me to be strong enough to take care of the clan. If that meant he would have to push and bend at his oldest child until old Itachi didn't know what was up and down then so be it.

I won't be like old Itachi though, I am not peace loving, I am not a pacifist. I don't mind getting my hands dirty if needed to. I know I will never be able to kill my own Mother and torture Sasuke as he did, I am not afraid either to put Danzo (or more importantly that bag of bones Madara) into the ground where he belongs.

Already though, I can feel the chains wrap around me after I swore that I wouldn't let it happen this time around. After I promised myself that I wouldn't get into this crazy scheme and allow myself to be free and not so locked up that I wouldn't be able to see the light.

"Father…"

"Hn?"

I felt my eye twitch a bit at the lackluster answer, the jerk was already dismissing me. I'll show him though. I'll show Mother, I'll make her proud.

It's strange how in less than 6 hours, my life went from a nice peacefulness that every child should have to me being ready to be used as a soldier. I suppose that around Mother, I didn't have to worry too much about the things I knew that bumped in the dark. From Danzo, to Orochimaru, Madara, and Kaguya- there's so many things I had to prevent and I wasn't looking that far ahead of me.

Instead, I was still wallowing in the depression of my old life. I could still feel the numbness and cold from them cling onto my soul- but I can utilize that. Anytime I feel like this life is too much, the training is too much, I can numb myself and push forward. I can't afford to think like a child, despite physically being so, mentally I am so much older.

I could feel myself beg for forgiveness regardless to Mother and the old Itachi, as I thought I would be able to give this timeline Itachi, who is me, a chance at a childhood. Yet, it seems like no matter who Itachi was to be, having a childhood is not something that is in the master plan. If only I didn't wallow for 11 months and gave mother the opportunity to have a fun first childhood with me. At least I gave her the next 6 months of a normal child.

I could feel myself fill up with anger at the universe, at the unfairness of it all to Mother and Itachi. Let it be known though Universe, despite forcing me into this role, I will make it my own. No stoic Itachi this time around- maybe I can aspire to be more like Obito personality wise? That seemed nice.

"Teach me."

For the first time in this life, I saw an approving and what could be considered prideful look in Father's eyes as he nodded at me.

"Next week we will begin, as I told your Mother, merely simply exercises for now until you can prove to me that you can handle that and more."

I nodded in understanding, making sure that my eyes were focused into his in order to show him my will, my want, in this. "Yes, Father."

From the corner of my eye, I could see the tightening of her mouth and her eyes drop. I could feel some of mother's sadness at the fact that her fragile and precious child is being forced to grow up too early. I could feel her worry that I may crack again.

This time though, I couldn't let the guilt get to me.

Yet I couldn't help but think out to her.

' _I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

 _To Be Continued._


	3. Chapter 3

**Irony and Chrysanthemums**

* * *

Hello!

Yes, it's me, and no I didn't abandon the story.

I got caught up with finals and then my little sister went to a beauty pageant (she didn't place so we came home early) and just so much stuff. More than I anticipated.

I neglected both stories and came up with a third idea like, what am I doing with my life?

Oh, to address some issues

1\. There are no pairings at this moment, in the rough draft I mentioned how I rather not have any pairings between Itachi/OC and I may still stand in that stance.

2\. This may be me jumping the gun as I am uncertain how I want things to go as well as a slight spoiler, but Mikoto will not die in this story as far as I can see.

3\. The closeness between Mikoto and Itachi is just child/mother closeness. Remember that the OC is an adult so the love they feel for their mother will be more coherent than a child's, yet, due to the childishness of the OC's emotions thanks to their young physical body as well as harsh reborn it will be amplified. This is not supposed to be seen as a sexual thing. As the OC grows you will obviously see changes.

4\. This is a slow burner, as we are in the growth arc, but as soon as we leave this arc (in a few chapters I promise) then we will go onto more adventures and plans to fix… all of this mess -waves hands around the entirely of the Naruto world-.

Also, reminding me, the next chapter will definitely be the special I'm talking about. Just something to give me a bit of a break while I think.

The Christmas Special will be posted before Christmas of course.

Anyway, I'm rambling, please enjoy Chapter 3.

Remember if you have any questions, feel free to tell me them!

* * *

Growth Arc

Chapter 3: Tolerance

* * *

The rest of dinner was met with silence from me as I attempted to fold my clumsy fingers around the chopsticks in order to try and eat a lot cleaner less father take away the small amount of praise and pride that was in his eyes from my words. This was the first time ever he has stared at me with such parental love and it was honestly shocking.

Despite his look, I couldn't feel happy as the one I truly cared about seemed to have an echo of sorrow around her body, causing her to look a little more defeated. She looked a little more lost. Yet, I couldn't think of anything I could do that would be able to help alleviate whatever she was feeling at this moment.

This was something I knew I would have to do, not only for myself but for her as well in the future. This temporary moment of pain that I am afflicting is something that is necessary, as I know I need to grow stronger in order to defeat those that are lurking in the shadows. There are so many others out there that are willing to tear the Uchiha family apart- and also Konoha apart, that I needed to be able to be faster and stronger than them to do so.

At least, keep them all at bay until Naruto was born and is old enough to handle them.

I have no idealistic views on Itachi's worth in the anime. Yes, he was important and strong, I am important and will become strong, but we will not be strong enough to defeat those that we need to.

In example, Pein/Nagato. That is something only Naruto could use his talk no jutsu on, as I am not the type of person to be able to cleanly speak out to someone in order for them to reach my feelings and for me to reach theirs in return. Another example could be Kaguya, as I doubt I will ever be strong enough to handle her but I know that Naruto and Sasuke would be able to.

In the meantime, I could become strong enough to throw a wrench in their plans that could delay them for years if not decades. I need to just be strong enough to save Mother and eventually Sasuke from everyone until Sasuke is able to grow properly and take on the job.

If I remember correctly, the original Itachi was sick, he had something wrong with his lungs, and I am uncertain of when it began or when I could possibly get it. It was killing him though, slowly and painfully. I know my days of being a ninja could be numbered as I don't have the time to live, I don't have much time to be able to go on and be fine.

If Sasuke didn't kill us at age 21, I have no doubt that the illness would have taken us shortly afterwards meaning that I will have to guess that my lifespan will be age 25.

I have no time to frolic, as much as it displeases me to see Mother so hurt at this moment.

Dinner passed on with minimal complaints from Father, as he and Mother simply chatted about idle things before everyone was finished. Mother smiled softly at me and sent me off to play in the living room to wait for her to help me to bed after she cleaned up while Father merely disappeared into their bedroom. I suppose he was going to have a chat with mother when I fell asleep.

To a degree, I wanted to listen in on it and knew that I would have to sneak out of bed as soon as they began to talk in order to hear it. I did need information after all about the clan to see if I could still possibly redeem them somehow.

Call it under handed, but I am training to be a ninja.

I played in order to keep up the farce of being a child but did so quietly, not wanting to annoy Father who was in his bedroom probably relaxing and cleaning his weapons. I also wasn't certain how loud noises would affect a Shinobi who just got off the battle field and honestly, I didn't want to take the chance of him putting a kunai through my throat thanks to his slight PTSD. So I waited in the living room, expecting Mother to tell me to just head to bed so she could immediately go to Father for them to chat.

Instead to my surprise, Mother quickly approached me afterwards with a slight smile on her face as she kneeled in front of me. "Chi-chan, do you want to keep a secret with Mother?" She whispered, her dark eyes dancing with mirth and secrecy as she continued to glance down the hall Father was located at.

I nodded, a slow smile appearing on my face at her question although I was very confused as well. "Yes, Mother."

"How about you and I begin training as well? I can teach you a lot of things your father wouldn't be able to." Mother whispered, only to smile gleefully as I eagerly nodded my head but made no noise as Mother moved a finger to her mouth to signal for me to be quiet.

I giggled a bit, moving my hands to cover my mouth while Mother winked at me, both of us having a devious look in our eyes but also a sly smile that made it look like we just ate a ton of dango without Father knowing.

I could feel myself become excited, just for the main reason I know that Mother would be able to teach me more things, and probably even more useful things, than father could due to the fact that female and male Shinobi were raised completely different.

Firstly, female shinobi were taught how to be sneaky, to do stealth and infiltration, to learn how to do maximum damage with quick moves but little power as many female shinobi didn't have any, and to become spies and coders. Male shinobi were taught how to be strong and power houses, intimidating enemies and if that failed then to smash them into pieces while destroying many things around them.

As amazing as male shinobi are, and as useful as that will be to me as I am certain my male body would benefit me better in strength than my female one used to, when I envision ninja the traits with it align more towards the females teachings than the males.

Secondly, speed and chakra control was normally higher in female shinobis while male shinobis had more chakra and stamina.

If I am able to embody both, then I will easily be able to have a wide range of skills that could easily benefit me no matter what I wish to do.

In other words, the perfect shinobi, especially with the plans I have in mind.

In the anime, Sasuke was smaller than Itachi, but Itachi was lithe while Sasuke was a bit more stocky. If that was the case, I'd love to learn to be more flexible as well as speed and many other things that Mother would be able to teach because other than height, I believe we would have the same build. Father is also pretty stocky and not as lithe, so he would put power behind his attacks. Old Itachi too wasn't a berserker, but more like a cat that laid in wait in the shadows and then strike when he could and withdraw. He moved gracefully yet quickly. Mother was graceful…

Perhaps, in the show, Mother taught old Itachi? That could explain a lot.

"Now that we agreed on it, we will start tomorrow after Fugaku goes to meet with the clan, okay?" She asked, moving to pick up the toys and start putting them away with me mechanically doing the same as I nodded at her, not trusting myself to be able to speak just as quietly.

I'm so glad and relieved that she was not upset with me, instead, she seemed to want to also help participate in training me.

I don't know what I would do if Mother was truly upset with me due to an action that I did. Especially since I just wanted to help protect her and save her from those I know would love to rip our clan apart.

Mother quickly picked me up, despite me giving a whine that I could walk by myself, and carried me off to my bedroom. I don't think I slept alone in months, which brought a new sense of anxiety as she laid me down on the futon and pulled the blanket up to my chin. With a kiss on my forehead, a hand patting me on my chest above the blanket, and another hand putting a green dinosaur beside me, she was gone. Leaving me alone in the dark room where I stared blankly up at the ceiling as I concentrated on my breathing.

I have never truly meditated, but I just wanted to calm myself enough that it would seem like I was sleeping when I wasn't. Then I could go and listen in to see the state of the clan at this point. With father being just home, I doubt that he came straight from the front gates to the house without stopping by the Clan elders, who most likely just bitched about how deficient I am.

It took a while, of me doing nothing but staring up at the ceiling and listening to my heart beat before I heard them start to talk. I slowly sat up, grabbing the dinosaur Mother left behind, and moved sneakily towards the shoji door. I slid it open enough for me to wiggle through and then I slowly walked down the hall towards their bedroom. Sliding my sock clad feet a bit on the wood floors and walking how I remember cats moved. I really couldn't wait until I unlocked my chakra so that this would be a lot easier.

As I got to the door I slowed, knowing that I didn't need to be too close to hear their voices carry through the shoji doors. I then stood still, being sure to breathe slowly through my nose as I clutched the dinosaur toy to my chest. If I get caught, I could just pretend that I had a nightmare as childish as it was. This was something I couldn't miss though for sure.

Too bad I already missed the beginning of the conversation and will just have to put together later what was entirely going on. I closed my eyes, focusing all of my concentration into my ears for the time being as I listened in on them. My soul feeling like it was frozen over due to the conversation at hand.

"What do you mean, Fugaku?"

"What have you been teaching that boy? I told you not to baby him, he is supposed to be the heir, but he's weak, Mikoto! His table manners are abysmal, he could barely speak without having a lisp or misprounciating the words, and don't get me started on the fact that he didn't even use complete sentences!"

Resentment was starting to overflow in my heart, causing my hand to grasp at my shirt in front of my chest. I glared at the floor in front of me. Why must he yell at Mother like she's useless when she's doing her best? Why does he have to constantly insult what she tries to do? My eating habits were bad, but that was my fault, not mothers. Even in my past life, I don't think I was a very clean eater…

I'm only starting to get ahold of this language as well. There are others floating around in my head, the proper English, Spanish, Latin words from when I was a premed student and had to know the technical terms. It was hard, sometimes, to get the language out properly…

Not that they would know or understand, since they have no clue that I am an imposter.

"You know how he's been! He only started to speak and act as a normal person would months ago. You can't rush him, what if you break him again!? What if you push him back into how he was before?! You weren't here, you have no idea how scary it was to see your child just silently move around and then stare at the wall as if this world didn't matter to him! He wasn't living, Fugaku, he wasn't alive until recently! How dare you sit there and say I was harming him by allowing him to heal."

"Heal from what!? The child hasn't witnessed anything that he needs to heal from, he's been strange since birth and will probably always be strange! He didn't cry when being born, he barely cried while a baby. I doubt that child would even know what it's like to be normal. The elders of the clan are unsure of him being heir worthy and is already pressuring us to get a new one!"

I flinched at his words, panic setting in making itself at home right beside the resentment. Sasuke couldn't be born too early, if he was, the timeline would be thrown off and I wouldn't know how to stop the things from happening. If he comes around too early, they may ask him to slaughter the clan instead of me. I can't let that happen.

I also completely forgot about the fact that yes, I am an heir to a very prosperous clan, meaning that I need to prove myself to more people than just Mother or Fugaku, but to the entire clan as well. They need to trust in my abilities to lead and so far, I have shown none of that.

No wonder Fugaku sounds so stressed.

"He's a child! He's barely been alive for 2 years and they're already casting judgement on him?! He will be a wonderful Shinobi and clan leader if we just gave him some time to grow as a normal child would."

"THERE IS NO TIME! WHAT TIME? We are at war, Mikoto, WAR. What if I die, then what? That child will never be able to take over once he is of age. Do you know what an embarrassment it was for the Elders to sit me down and then lecture me on my child's behavior the moment I just got back? The only thing that child needs is discipline! You babied him so much that he thinks it is fine for him to act however he wants. Those fits of silence is nothing but him being spoiled!"

"FUGAKU! You have no idea how he was like! The entire time you were gone, it was like he was staring into Death. He didn't look alive, he moved, he ate, but he barely spoke! Then one day…one day he came up to me and spoke his first word to me. Our child spoke only one word and know what it was? Beautiful. He called me Beautiful, and the look in his eyes was one that was just… no normal child would have it. He looked at me if I was his world, like his savior. Like I saved him from some horrible fate…"

And you did, mother… You did save me. You're the beautiful angel in my life currently… That's why I am willing to give mine as much as possible in order to save you and hopefully Sasuke as well from the darkness in this world.

"Mikoto, I think you're simply projecting onto the child. You know that this wasn't your first pregnancy and yes the others may have failed… but you're putting too much thought into this. The child is not that complicated, he acted the way he did because he knew it got him attention. Because he is spoiled."

Mother… lost other children? I mean… I suppose that it makes sense, giving that this world is a blend of tradition yet modern which would still mean that mortality rates while pregnant would be pretty high allowing miscarriages. In the series they never spoke of that… but I guess that does explain how happy and patient she was with Itachi and Sasuke in the series and with me currently… She's trying to soothe her broken heart.

I'm so sorry Mother…

"H-how dare you! You think I'm…I'm…I'm PROJECTING!? What is that supposed to mean, Fugaku!? Huh? That I was the only one devastated by the fact we kept losing a child!? That I was the only one crying over it? That you didn't care unless you had some heir to take your place? IS THAT IT?"

"No, Mikoto, I was also devastated trust me… But then we had Itachi and well… Just look at him Mikoto, he'll never be a good heir."

"I'm just saying if you gave him time then it will all be fine!"

"AND I'M SAYING THERE IS NO TIME, WHAT IF I DIE? WHAT IF, WHEN THEY SEND YOU OUT, YOU DIE? ALL THAT'S LEFT IS US. Face it! Itachi won't cut it. He'll never cut it! You claim he'll be a great Shinobi but look at him right now, he walks too loud, he can't speak, and you didn't even bother to do simple exercises on him!"

"BECAUSE. HE. IS. A. CHILD!"

I stopped listening after awhile as the argument began to repeat with the voices turning sharper and the words reaching a louder volume, turning my head and doing my best to quietly pad to my bedroom. My hold on the green dinosaur Mother gave me tightened as hard as possible to the point I could feel my arms through the toy against my abdomen. I could feel my eyes burning, but not in the way that could signify the fact that the Sharigan could be forming, unfortunately.

Any amount of respect and understanding I had for Fugaku began to drip off of me with every step I took back to my room. What took place was apathy as well as resentment, knowing that after that conversation I overheard, after remembering the past fights he has had with Mother and the other things that have occurred in my short life now that I can't truly love him as a parent anymore.

If I am unfit to be an heir, what does it mean when he is unfit to not only be a father but to be a husband?

I am certain if divorce wasn't frowned upon in our clan, Mother would have had one a long time ago and would have spirited away with me as well.

I quickly slid into my room and shut the door behind me. A few moments of silence where the anger battled with sorrow only for it to lose.

I choked back on a sob and padded over to the futon that I laid on. My hands moved to angrily wipe at my cheeks and my eyes, rubbing so hard I could feel a sting and colors flashing.

I'm letting Mother down, I didn't know she was broken before. I wonder… How many came before me that she lost? Then she tried to have a nice child, excited that one finally came to blossom, only to find out that they were twisted and strange. That they were not what they seem and that they were not a normal human.

I could feel something inside me shift, as my resolve started to strengthen.

The numbness overtaking to brush some of the emotions away, but the resentment was growing as well curling up close to my heart like a pleased cat.

In my past life, I only kept alive for a single reason for as long as I did. It's such a dumb reason too, but it was because of that, I was able to keep going until it finally ran out and I had no will to continue.

I was depressed a long time, constantly not seeing what was so great about living. No matter what I did, it didn't help. I would do sports, even if I was successful in them, life still seemed gray and dull. I released my talents into the arts, not being able to do an instrument, but drawing and writing and it still didn't help. Eventually I decided if I went into a field where I could help others, just maybe I could help myself. While I was saving them, I could also save myself bit by bit, piece by piece until life finally bloomed into a colorful array. Then I would be able to understand what everyone else was talking about. When they sighed and said what a nice day it was. How they were able to laugh so easily.

It didn't work either.

People kept telling me what I couldn't do, what I couldn't be, that what helped kept me going through the years kept being chipped away until nothing was left. Until there was nothing but a vast darkness and fog that covered my entire vision no matter where I looked.

I lived out of spite.

I wanted to prove those people wrong. If they said I couldn't do something, I turned around and did it. I'm sure there's many people in my old life who didn't want me to live. Who didn't want me around anymore and thought I was a waste of space. Darkness, that was overtaking their light. The thought of them thinking that made me angry to the point that I wanted to live just to disprove them. I kept going, pushing myself, trying to find things to fill the hole in my soul only for it to gorge on the item and then want more.

In a world where there is less chains though, it will be easier to live that way here. I could live out of spite. I could show Father wrong. I could show the elders wrong. I'll show the village, the second Hokage who easily distrusted all Uchiha, the clan, the people who were oh so certain that the Uchiha were to blame, and even Madara himself, that they are all wrong.

The Uchiha are easily prone to the curse of hatred, I know that it's true. But that curse of hatred is due to the fact that something we love was taken away and they were never able to heal. Madara went insane due to Izuna. Sasuke went insane due to his clan and then when Itachi himself was taken. Obito even snapped when it was Rin. All of these things allowed the curse of hatred to ignite in their souls and be able to light up, going out of control like a forest fire.

The original Itachi didn't have this hate. He loved his family, but not as much as Sasuke and the village.

I, on the other hand, love nothing else other than Mother, Mikoto, who was a shining beacon in the fog that followed me from one life into another.

In my past life I didn't really love anything.

My mother criticized me too much to form the proper mother child bond that would let me do so. Instead, I found her repulsive and started to become quite a recluse when I was younger. My father was too manipulative emotionally and mentally, pitting me and my siblings together to earn his love and eventually I decided it was too much. I wasn't close enough to either sibling to form the common bond as well, and hardly reached out to them to talk.

I closed my eyes, letting the toy dinosaur drop from my grasp and land on the futon.

In this life, I am definitely going to change.

Spite will still drive me, but my love for Mother will as well.

I'll protect her.

I'll prove them all wrong while proving that she is right.

Once Sasuke is born, I will love him and protect him as well.

I could feel my fists tighten to the point my nails bit into the skin of my palm. I grimaced a bit, but kept up the pressure as I let myself just feel the build up of this moment.

Then there was a chuckle. Then another, and another, and another.

It took me a moment to find out where the sound was coming from, until I realized it was me. My eyes opened and I stared in the distance, my hands moving to my mouth as I tried to smother the sound.

This felt ridiculous, it felt like some type of manga with the way I was declaring my resolve!

In a way, it was but it's not. This is real life. My other life, was real life as well, but it didn't feel real. Not in the way this one did.

I kept laughing, but smothered it to not alarm Mother or that man in the bedroom, who was, without a doubt, probably making her cry.

I'll soothe away her tears though.

I'll be sure to be a better child, a better son, and hopefully a wonderful brother.

I flopped back in the futon, pulling the blankets over me and pressed my face into the pillows while I continued to laugh. It felt wild and dangerous, but free. I was like that for so long, trying to hide the strange feeling I was having, that I have no idea when I finally fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, it was sunrise.

I have no idea what time it was exactly, as I didn't have a clock, but I could sense Mother awake in the kitchen meaning it was time for me to get up. I have no idea where Father was though, as his presence was no longer in the house.

I'd be glad if it was for good, but I suppose I do need him for training and for Sasuke.

I got out of the futon and tried to the best of my ability to make it nice and neat as you are supposed to. Although at my current state, it was still a little messy. I then went to go change clothes, knowing that it would surprise Mother at how well I managed to without her help.

I do have the full ability to change my clothes, of course, it was just that I wanted to let her baby me a bit. Yet, she can do that later. It was time for me to step up.

I wore a black Tshirt and shorts, the shirt having the Uchiha symbol on my back like it was some type of target letting enemies identify who I was.

Seriously, the whole "Uchiha being kidnapped and the eyes going missing" thing in the anime was probably because of this large ass target on our back that shouted at the world "YO LOOK AT ME, I PROBABLY GOT FANCY EYES! USE ME FOR BREEDING PURPOSES OR JUST REACH OVER AND PLUCK THEM OUT OF THE SOCKETS RIGHT AWAY!"

' _Okay… that thought was disturbing and I need to make a note to have clothes without the symbol for missions. I am not going to die due to clan pride…'_

I shook my head to erase my thoughts and moved out of the room, walking quietly as possible to the kitchen where mother was chopping some vegetables up.

"G…Good…Good morning…" I stated nervously, her head turned towards me in surprise before a smile appear on her face.

"Good morning Chi-chan! Today is just a simple breakfast of rice, fish, and some vegetables. If that is fine with you?"

"Yes.." I nodded, moving to the table where she sat down the food in front of me before going back to preparing whatever she was for most likely lunch… or dinner. I sniff the air tentatively in front of me, trying to pinpoint what she was making. Only to smell some soy sauce that she probably used earlier.

Perhaps I could find someone to help me with tracking smells…? It would be a useful tool to have…

Remembering our words from yesterday, I turned to mother, swallowing that I had in my mouth before speaking.

"Since Father is gone, will you be training me until he comes back?"

Mother halted in her chopping, her body turning around and her eyes widening in almost enthusiasm and excitement. I suppose she thought I merely agreed with her last night to placate her. She's not entirely wrong, but this too is important.

"You want me to, Chi-chan? You know I wouldn't force you into anything."

I tentatively nodded, making sure to smile slightly at her.

"Yes."

Suddenly, the aura around her changed, making me wonder if I should regret my words. Mother suddenly became stern and her eyes narrowed in a way that changed her from a beautiful angel into a crafty demon.

D…did I just fuck up?

"When we start, you will address me as Sensei. We will start as soon as you are done eating. So hurry." She commanded, going back and preparing the food at a faster pace than before.

I quickly shoved the vegetables in my mouth as well as the rest of my rice, the fish was gone a long time ago.

"Yes, Sensei!" I shouted between bites, before wiping my face and bringing her my dishes for her to set in the sink.

"Those can be done later, for now, we need to hurry and start before your father comes home."

"Yes!"

* * *

"Reach down further, Itachi."

"Y…y…yes sensei!" I squeaked out in pain, twisting my body in a way that would have been impossible in my old life as I bent backwards more to place my hands as close as I could to my feet. My spine was protesting to the point I was certain it would snap.

Damn these ninja genetics, allowing better flexibility and speed than average people. No wonder civilians who became ninja found it so hard to keep up.

Mother was gentle at first with the excises. Doing the normal, bend down and touch your toes without bending your knees and also some ballet poses like putting your leg as high as you could.

Then, when she saw how I managed to do those with ease, she began to push for more.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to keep going more than I wanted to sob though, so I pushed the childish emotions aside and embraced the pain.

I think Mother wanted me to be able to pull my head between my legs while I bend backwards for this current exercise. What purpose would that ever have in the shinobi life, I have no idea. I'm honestly too afraid to ask at this point while she stared at me sternly from above.

Maybe for a seduction mission?

Some people in my old world had some crazy kinks. With this being a world where almost anything and everything is possible, I'm sure that there were some wild kinks as well here.

I held my pose for a moment, suddenly blinking in confusion as a thought just wandered into my mind.

In my old life, I was attracted to men mainly, more so than women. Would that mean here too; I would like men more than women?

Will I be gay?

I mean, I read enough Yaoi items in my past life to know that it probably wouldn't bother me if I was. I'd most likely be the receiver more than the giver though. It just seemed better that way.

A shudder of disgust ran up my spine as I narrowed my eyes.

In this world, I am only a year and a half.

Why is this even coming up? I should definitely wait until I'm older for this. Hell, should I even worry about romance and dating? I have so much more on my mind with the whole, ya know, saving the entire world concept.

I think practicing abstinence for the rest of my life here would be better. I am around 20-30 if I add up from my old life, either way I will be seriously robbing the cradle once it comes to that time of dating and everything that'll be normal for me and my peers or… be into some really old guys or gals that would be able to match me mentally.

I could feel nausea sweep through.

Both ideas disgusting me to no end beyond.

I think celibacy would be a lot better.

"Itachi, focus."

Mother smacked my leg firmly with the closed fan she was holding, causing me to flinch, but I held back any yelps that would have escaped.

"Sorry…Sensei."

"That's fine, just don't retreat into your head. Focus on what is going on."

I nodded and took a deep breath, moving my body to bend more until I had my body positioned as much as I could. Nowhere near how she wanted me to, of course, but she looked satisfied at the moment.

"You have great flexibility, Itachi. Most likely you got that from my side of the family. Your father and his family were built pretty thick and stocky, meanwhile mine was like a willow branch. Never breaking, but able to bend."

I blushed happily.

I wanted to be nothing like that man in all honesty. I'm fine with being like her.

"Okay, straighten up. Time for a different position."

Eagerly I moved and put my hands down so I was in a bridge and moved my legs to go above me as I move into a handstand and then behind me as I stood up happily.

My spine was definitely sore from the feel of things.

But the prideful look on Mothers face was enough to erase it as I moved into another position with my chest against the ground and my legs coming up and planting beside my head.

"Itachi, tell me some things you would like to learn."

"I… I don't know…"

"Hm…" Her critical eye looked at my body before she nodded. "I think as you grow, you would be more suited for speed than power. Not to say you won't have strength, but you will be better at speed."

I hummed in agreement. As I thought before something came to mind that just seemed a lot more important than anything else. In fact, it would be a real game changer if I could. A lot of things around the whole mess of the plot seemed like it could have been fixed with some really great seals. From stopping Orochimaru moving into different bodies, to hopefully stopping Edo Tensei. I could even potentially fix Gaara's crappy seal. I'd be able to just slap Kaguya back into the moon which means I may not have to be strong enough to beat her down but fast enough to just touch her...

"Seals."

"Hm?" Mother focused back in on me, removing herself from her own thoughts for once. "What did you say, Itachi?"

"Seals… I would like to learn…" I mumbled, moving my legs down slowly so I would be able to get my knees to touch the ground.

This was probably an extremely creepy sight to see. It certainly felt creepy.

My spine is going to hate me for this. Hopefully I won't be too achy for that man's training later.

"I don't know much about seals; my theory is pretty limited to explosion tags and storage seals… however… maybe if I get Kushina to help you… or maybe Minato…" She mumbled, her eyes narrowing.

My excitement grew though, as I squirmed a bit. Her eyes capturing it and looking at me thoughtfully and with some mirth.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do with getting you someone to teach you seals… However, your hand writing needs to be started on and worked on first."

I felt myself wilt a bit at that. I didn't learn how to write yet in this world but… My hand writing was definitely not worth much in my old world.

I had perfect doctor's handwriting… Which to say, it sucked. Badly.

"Hai, Sensei…" I mumbled out, as I finally got both knees to the ground in this strange position she had me form.

"Perfect." She smiled, as she turned and left leaving me. It made me hold back a groan, knowing that she was probably going to grab the writing utensils and just leave me here, in this position that was killer on my hip and surrounding joints as well as my spine.

Anything to get stronger though I suppose….

* * *

"Wrong!"

The folded up fan went for my hand, causing me to wince and tighten my hold on the chalk piece she gave me. I went to wipe away the symbols I had and reform it, only for the fan to come back with a vengeance. This did cause me to yelp out in pain and made me yank my hand back to pull it towards my chest. I cradled it with my other hand as I rubbed at the red skin.

"Wrong. Focus on your precision of the letters, not the speed of writing them. Also, for goodness sakes, please keep out of your head and focus on the present."

I nodded, feeling my eyes sting a bit as I went back to the symbols she wanted me to draw out. It was just too hard to write it. I didn't let the tears fall though, no matter how much my younger body wanted me to stop and just bawl from the pain, stress, and frustration. Thank goodness my older mentality was able to basically over power the younger one and beat it into submission occasionally.

I can understand though why I wanted to cry, writing out these letters were just extremely difficult. I just couldn't draw them out correctly…

Hold on.

I blinked, a light bulb coming on in my head as I erased the symbols I wrote, and did it once more. Going slow as I squinted at the ones that she made.

It was just like drawing, which I could do thanks to having hours of practice in this body by lazing in the sun and making pictures. If I just take my time…

Eventually I smiled eagerly, grabbing the chalkboard and showing it to her proudly.

"Good job, Itachi!" She smiled, patting my head and causing me to beam up at her. Instantly I could feel the stinging in my eyes vanish as happiness exploded from my chest. I merely hummed in joy at her, staring proudly at the kanji I just formed.

It took me almost an hour to do just a few letters of the alphabet- just the beginning ones. It made me want to throw the damn chalk or grab her fan and break it. I was so glad to be done and for us to go to the next ones finally.

"Now, switch hands. Write it with your left one."

I could feel my soul flying out of my body for a second as I stared at her shell shocked and disappointed before slowly nodding and switching the chalk to my left hand. I painstakingly drew out the letters only for her to smack the fan against that hand.

I jumped and quickly erased the letters that were there before and went to redo them.

"Sensei…I…I don't see the point in this…" I mumbled out nervously, afraid of her whacking my head with the fan for a dumb question. She hasn't yet, Mother isn't that cruel, but I am still anticipating it to a degree. I suppose she follows the whole 'No question is a dumb question' though.

She smiled gently at me before nodding in approval at my question. "Most ninjas don't do this, Itachi, I am letting you know this now. Yet, it is important to be able to do things properly with both hands. What if one broke or was cut off? How would you be able to write down a seal or throw a kunai properly then?"

I stopped, staring at her and blinking a bit but seeing the logic in her words. I slowly nodded once more and went back to attempting to draw these letters.

The letters in this language were definitely more Japanese than anything… I am wondering if I should practice the letters I am familiar with though and hopefully use them in seals…c…could that work? After all, if I was able to make it with the symbols, words, letters from my world, then they could theoretically be uncrackable. Unless they work out knowing what language it was, but there's no Rosetta Stone in this world. My mind whirred, thinking about the possibilities as a slow smile began to form on my face.

I'll have to steal the chalkboard and chalk later and practice at night. I think I remember how the letters went. If so, that could be a game changer, not only with codes, but for my own seals as well.

"Good job." Mother praised me after a few more tries. Smiling brightly at me as I smiled back, but a little dimmer than she did. She nodded in approval, making me think that she's slowly accepting the fact that I am not a happy child, at least not as happy as she would like me to be. Yet, it was okay. It will always be okay.

Both of my hands had red marks from where she hit me multiple times with the fan and they stung slightly from the pain. They also felt cramp from having to hold the chalk for so long. I flinched in pain as I slowly uncurled my digits around the chalk and stretched them out as much as I could. It would be bad for them to get stiff before I even started training with that man later on today. It hurt though to move them.

Yet, it felt good. It stung in a nice way. It ached in a nice way. I never felt this before, this sense of accomplishment just because of some type of pain.

I looked at my hands, moving them as I did so before stopping and smiling happily at them.

"Thank you, Sensei." I moved my eyes back to her and smiled brighter.

"No problem Itachi."

My stomach found this a perfect moment to growl at me angrily- demanding to be fed, causing me to blush and her to laugh a bit.

"Come now, let's have lunch and then we'll work on your speed before your Father comes back to take you out to train."

I could feel myself groan on the inside but I merely nodded and stood up to follow her into the kitchen. My legs cramping up a bit from the position but no longer going numb like they used to.

All these little pains will be temporary; I know in no time I'd be able to bend anyway she wanted me to. To write magnificent yet beautiful seals that could stop armies… Although maybe not. It would still be useful.

The Itachi in the past world was strong, but I will be stronger. He was fast, but I will be faster. I need to do more, to be better, so that I wouldn't have to eventually kill off the clan.

The only thing that is concerning me though, is something that I am not certain I can change. The old Itachi was smart, incredibly so, to the point people praised him to be a genius.

Yet, I am unsure if I could be smarter.

I could be craftier; I could think more out of the box thanks to my different life experiences- but would I be able to analyze like he did? Manipulate like he did? Be able to have strategies upon strategies like he did?

I doubt so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Irony and Chrysanthemums**

* * *

Okay, so thank you for everyone on waiting for me to post!

I'll admit that I have been dropping the ball a bit, but really rewriting this is a little difficult since around this point I begin to love how the story was turning out. Yet, I also want it to change?

Regardless, I'm not really keeping up the promises I stated and I am disappointed, but that's okay.

After all, it's the holidays and I am certain everyone understands about being busy.

Still, I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me and understanding.

You guys are the best!

Also, I apologize for the chapter being a lot shorter than usual, the next one will definitely make up for that.

I'm starting to ramble again, blarg. Time to cut this short.

Feel free to review, point out any of my mistakes, or just ask any type of questions you have!

So onto the show.

Please, enjoy!

* * *

Growth Arc

Chapter 4: Exertion

* * *

I was on all fours, panting loudly and attempting to gain breath in my aching lungs. My chest hurt, my heart thumping wildly in my chest with my skin soaked in sweat that caused my black shirt to cling onto my body. My hair stuck onto my face and it was annoying, I wanted to take a knife to it and immediately chop it all off.

But Mother would have been seriously displeased if I did that. Especially since she plans on showing me how to do different hair styles with weapons tucked in ways that wouldn't be noticeable.

"Again." Fugaku stated, crossing his arms and snapping me out of my thoughts.

Slowly I began to stand up, wobbling on my feet before sliding into the katas that he taught me with his eye watching me critically.

He dragged me onto the training grounds and then started to show me a few basic katas, stating if I can do them then I can do some minor self defense. He would then show me the Uchiha style if I can prove myself enough to him.

It has been hours, my arms feel shakey from having to hold them out so much. I could feel my skin tinged red from the sun, something I wasn't used to since I spent a majority of my time inside with Mother or in the shade playing with whatever clan cats that wander up to me.

I was very sheltered, especially due to my catatonic state, that being outside is new for me- other than when Mother took me to go grocery shopping with her.

My dark eyes moved to the sky, looking up at it in admiration at how beautifully blue and deep it looked despite not even being that far from home. The white clouds lazily floated across the blue abyss, making it look welcoming enough to sleep in them or even fall up into the sky. It was a strange sensation, knowing I was only rooted down with gravity at this point.

I yelped loudly and grabbed my head, tears building up a bit in my eyes before I stared upwards at Fugaku, who was glaring down at me with disappointment and anger. His arms were crossed even tighter against his chest but I know that his hand had swat me upside the head roughly. It hurt, not enough to really make me cry but enough that I had to hold back the childish response towards it.

"Do not lose focus, do I make myself clear?" Fugaku stated, slowly and clearly enunciating his words as if I was stupid or mentally slow. I know the question wasn't really a question but just a command.

I hesitantly nodded at him before moving away and falling back into the beginning kata once more before flowing from form to form.

"I asked you a question, I want an answer."

Mentally I rolled my eyes, it felt like he was just trying too hard to be the difficult parent. Although, I know he wasn't trying.

Military people, even in my old life, had difficulty knowing when to turn off from work when they got home. They had the mentality that they had soldiers to take care of and when they go home, they tend to do the same to their kids. It was frustrating and hurtful, especially with a grown man screaming in your face demanding that you follow what they say without questions and you're just a toddler yourself.

Fugaku was one of those men that just didn't know how to switch off from military mode.

It made me dislike him, it built resentment, because I am not his soldier. I am his child. Yet he didn't care for me like one, but he thinks it'll be okay that I will respect him in the end.

I won't though.

In my mind and heart, he is already replaceable and it's only been barely 2 years of my life in this world, most of which he was absent from.

"Yes sir." I stated back at him, making sure my words were clear as I moved into a more defensive kata and kept going.

He merely grunted at me and kept watching with a critical eye, as if waiting for me to make a mistake so he can smack me down and command me to stand back up.

I'm certain if Mother saw this, she would be pissed. Despite her being a docile house wife so far, I know there was a fire inside of her that roared. She showed that once before when I was younger and she went to attack Fugaku after he stated that I was merely a waste of space once he found out how abnormal I was.

They fought a lot, Fugaku and Mother did, when I was growing as a child. Fugaku would say some callous remark, mention how abnormal it was that I wouldn't cry, mention how it's strange that I wouldn't utter any sounds despite how hard Mother tried to make me at least babble. It always made Mother light up in fury and she would defend me, she always stated I would be great in life. She was just always there to support me, even when she thought I wouldn't remember it because I was a baby.

In a way, Fugaku was right, I am abnormal, but that's okay because Mother doesn't mind.

I'm certain if it wasn't for Mother, an accident would have happened and I would have been removed. This would force them to make a new, more suitable heir. It was cruel, but in this era where only the strong can survive, the weak would be removed, and you can't have a weak heir… Sometimes, decisions, no matter how immoral they are, had to be made.

Mother defended my life though, so in a way I owe her my life- especially since she has given me this one. Even though I am not really Itachi, she has still given me this life and doesn't mind that I am not perfect.

I could feel myself push harder at the katas, being sure that every strike was smooth. That every transition to attack and defense was perfect. That I was able to dodge and move away from the imaginary hits that would be coming my way.

I'm not perfect, I know that. I am a dysfunctional adult inside of a child's body. Yet, I will strive to be as close to perfect as possible just because this is now my life and I cannot accept failure.

Images of the original Itachi killing the clan flashed through my mind, his sword slicing through the air cleanly and quietly as he beheaded an older lady. Attacked some of the clan elders who were forcing their decisions on the whole. Then finally to the moment where he had tears that were barely held back as he sliced through Mother's and Fugaku's neck, the heads rolling on the ground. Blood coating the floor red, with some splatters hitting his face and also Sasuke's face before the younger child screamed.

Failing would be too big of a risk, a risk that I cannot handle right now.

"That's enough. Let's go back."

I halted my movements, blinking a bit as I went into my mind while I was working, but it seemed as if I pleased Father with the mild look of pride in his eyes.

I stared up at the sky, it was no longer the deep blue but now shades of oranges, reds, and yellows.

It has been a few hours of him teaching me, probably 1 spent on learning the katas and 2 of me clumsily working through them, and then me doing the katas, but I had no idea that I spent that long doing it.

My body felt weak and heavy, I felt boneless. Sweat clung onto every part of my body and I knew that I wouldn't have been able to take a step without falling immediately.

My skin felt hot, so hot and red, and I already knew that I was definitely sunburnt and would start peeling if the chakra didn't heal the injury first.

I looked as Fugaku started to walk away, only to stop when he noticed that I wasn't following.

"Itachi, come along." He commanded, only for me to stare blankly at him. Exhaustion was clouding my mind.

"I… I cannot… my legs…" I mumbled, feeling ashamed but knowing this was my first training lesson with him and I pushed myself to what little boundaries I've had.

He stopped and stared at me, something in his eyes softened a bit before it hardened back up once more. With a heavy sigh he turned around and went up to me, causing me to immediately become nervous but I couldn't move. I would fall if I moved. The only reason why I was upright now was because I had my joints locked into place.

I looked to the ground, not wanting to see his expression, only to be surprised at the gentle hands that lifted me up into the air and then close to his body where he awkwardly held me.

He had no idea where to exactly place his hands or how the hold me, that was obvious. Yet, I wasn't in pain other than my muscles screaming at me and the mild discomfort at this man for touching me in a way that wasn't unkind.

Eventually he settled on using one arm to go under my legs, with me sitting in his arm as almost a chair before he started to move. The tension and discomfort was a heavy aura around us as I tried hard not to stare at him and he tried hard not to acknowledge what he was doing.

The walk back home was silent, with people smiling and nodding at us in acknowledgement or even uttering words towards us.

I remained quiet, only glancing at the people and nodding at them in return, cursing the lack of social skills I have and knowing that I need to have Mother take me to a park or something to gain them.

I was not the most social back in my old life, but at least I knew how to talk to other people.

Father merely grunted at them, only occasionally lifting his lips into a polite smile and uttering words to a few.

I'm surprised no one called us out on our strange act, instead they seemed to be overjoyed to see me, the strange Uchiha with the clan leader.

"Itachi…"

"Yes, Father?" I answered back, curious at the hesitation in his voice, but tried my hardest to not show too much emotions in my words.

"You… you did good for your first time. I expect better next time though."

A slow warmth grew from my heart, not as warm as with Mother, but like lukewarm water being poured onto you when you were already cold. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make me almost smile at the man, but was still very easily suppressed.

"Yes, Father." I stated.

Both of us fell into a much easier silence than before. Perhaps he wasn't unredeemable, there was still a chance for him to understand that he is a father first.

I wouldn't keep my hopes up though.

* * *

"Mikoto, we're home." Father cried out the moment we got into the house, setting me down on the ledge by the door as he started to take off his shoes.

Sloppily, I began to take off mine, but made sure to line them up neatly. I didn't trust myself to stand up, I would fall for certain now that I began to relax.

I could feel my eyes drooping a bit, knowing that I would be dozing a lot during dinner and bath time. Thank goodness Mother and I still take baths together, or I would have drown for sure in the water tonight.

When I thought of me killing myself, drowning was at the very, very bottom of my list.

I shuddered a bit in fear before shaking my head to get rid of that thought. After all, I won't be dying for a long time now.

"Welcome home!" Mother stated, coming out of the kitchen and smiling kindly at both of us. "How did it go?"

"Well." Father replied back, before going up to her and kissing her on her cheek.

My nose wrinkled a bit, a possessive streak going through me only to make me halt at that feeling. I huffed lightly at myself but slowly admitted that maybe I was a momma's boy. It would make sense after all, since Mother is the only one I interact with on a daily basis, but I'm not going to accept that. I'm just going to leave it at a Maybe.

Maybe.

I'm not going to admit 100% that I am.

I refuse to.

…Shut up.

"Itachi, you're filthy!" Mother fussed over me, moving to rub some of the dirt off my face. "You were supposed to just be practicing simple katas, how did you get so dirty!? And your skin! You're going to be burnt!"

I resist the urge to tell her that Fugaku hit me when he wasn't pleased with my performance. Especially since he was eyeing me warily from where he stood at by the kitchen.

Yes, Mother does seem more powerful than she really is, judging by the look of slight fear in his eyes.

"Clumsy." I stated, not going to go into further detail than that. Yet it caused Mother to laugh happily and Fugaku to relax a bit from his spot.

However, at another look at me, she began to frown and quickly turned over to look at Fugaku.

"If he's too sore tomorrow you may just have to cancel training. He is still young, pushing him too hard will harm his growth." Mother lectured at him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, the boy doesn't need to be coddled." Father mentioned, before moving to go into his office to do only Kami-sama knows what. Not that I would care, or even mother would at the looks of things right now since she just glared at him in frustration.

She then slowly sighed at his words, rolling her eyes a bit when he turned the corner which caused me to have to hide some giggles, and smiled gently at me. "Itachi-kun, let's get you cleaned up, ne?"

"Yes Mother…" I mumbled, allowing her to pick me up (I am definitely not walking anymore with my whole body already screaming at me in pain) and then carry me to the bathroom where the humiliating part of being a child would happen. Since I am still a toddler, I'm not consider old enough to bathe myself and haven't in the past couple of year. It's embarrassing but also comforting to allow Mother to wash my hair and my back before I eagerly turned around and did the same for her, letting me play with her hair and then scrub her back to the best of my abilities. Which, with my sore arms, was not very well but she allowed it.

In all honesty, at first I thought it was strange only to understand that with Japanese culture, skinship was more important than it was in the western world.

Apparently we were prudes in my old life.

I snorted a bit at the thought.

Afterwards, we would soak in the strange tub together once she rinsed us off, allowing me to enjoy the heat as she also leaned back to relax and watch me splash around a bit.

In my old life, I suppose my mom then wasn't as caring as Mikoto was to me. It would be the only explanation as to why I so eagerly latched onto the first person who has shown me such gentleness and kindness in my life. After all, from what I remembered, a lot of other people in the stories I have read tend to reject their parents in this world- whoever they may be, and still try to latch onto the ones from before. Yet, I'm doing the opposite. I can't even remember what my parents names were or what they looked like. Just some basic feelings I had towards them and some other details.

' _Probably because I, quite literally, dropped myself on my head'_ I thought, giggling a bit at my morbid joke as Mother simply looked at me and smiled before probably going back into her own loss thoughts as I dwelled back on mine.

After all, since I've decided to stay in this world for sure and not just off myself, I need to keep on going then. The only thing that would save me in here will be will power- despite what little of it I have anyway. I need to keep rolling with the punches, getting back up, and then beg for more training.

Itachi's past wasn't very covered, yes it gave a lot of details, but not as covered as we know what happened 100%, instead some of it was just theories and guesstimation as well as headcanons that just seemed to be accepted.

This was going to take a lot of work.

I sunk down into the bathtub, blowing bubbles out of my nose as I glared into the wall in front of me. The will to live is such a strange concept and I could already feel the stress and worries pile onto me as my mind raced despite how exhausted I was.

' _How troublesome.'_

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Irony and Chrysanthemums**

* * *

So I was reading over an older chapter and I realized wow, I really like how this turned out.

As one reviewer told me, why fix it if it's not broken?

I know I just updated, but since this is just me making minor edits of an older chapter and then posting it, I don't see why I shouldn't just post it now.

Next chapter will be newer content, of course.

By now I'm assuming everyone from BB and SW has followed me here, so that story will be deleted.

This is chapter 5 in the growth arc, I think there'll probably be 4-5 more chapters left before we hit the academy (which means more action and less of this emotional stuff). Mainly the growth arc is about the OC developing into her/his role and understanding life. Of course, this will be touched back in later chapters, but I really want to focus on the bonds that the Itachi in this story is attempting to create currently as this lays the foundations. This part of the story is actually pretty somewhat important and I don't want to rush it.

Action will be coming VERY soon though, as this is an AU which means we will be deviating from the main SL of course.

I'm starting to ramble a bit again, sorry.

Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Growth Arc

Chapter 5: Vermillion

* * *

My life began to form a routine for the first time ever in the next year and a half of my life, or atleast a healthy routine other than me waking up and staring at the wall blankly for hours on end as Mother moved about her life while doing her best to draw her child out. Even those few months where I was "normal" you couldn't call it much of a routine as I tried to do whatever I could to make sure I wouldn't fall back into that catatonic state, meaning that my actions were sporadic. Instead, this next half year of life was a lot smoother and had more of a schedule.

Now, I will wake up and go to eat breakfast with Mother who is awake and always preparing it for me and she will eat with me or be preparing dinner in the background. Sometimes, that man will be joining us and sometimes he won't be as he went off to do who knows what with the clan elders or even did work with the police force and more that I'm sure was crowding his place of responsibilities.

I'm surprise he hasn't killed any of the elders yet, since that easily made it onto the top 10 of my goals in mere seconds now that I am slowly trying to plan out with my new life.

Then, mother will tell me to go for a run in the backyard (I suppose more like the center yard of this strange traditional yet modern house) away from prying eyes, which I will happily do as we have quite the garden out back. I would run around the perimeter or even in zigzags, any type of pattern really as I looked around and studied the work that Mother had put into the place. There is a grassy portion, just for the children to romp around in once Sasuke is around and big enough for me to do so, but there's also so many flowers and the likes as well.

Jokingly, I marked that as another reason to make sure I save Mother, as I am certain that I would kill all those plants without a second thought due to not having any green thumbs at all or any type of green finger. I am terrible with plants, I think. I don't remember much being around them in the time before.

Next would be flexibility time whenever she calls me in from my warm up, where Mother tortures- I mean, train me, into bending my body in ways that I am sure wouldn't be able to bend at all in my old life or even without her watching me. I'm often sure that boys shouldn't bend in certain ways either, as I know I no longer have my female parts but dangly bits that requires the utmost care. Something I learned quickly some time ago where mother asked me to do the splits for the first time ever.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"Come on now Itachi, it's simple just remember to take it slow." Mother explained, lowering herself down until she was in the splits herself while wearing some training gear that she now dons on in order to demonstrate what she wanted.

Compared to the other exercises she gave me before, this seemed like a piece of cake, something that I'm sure I could accomplish without much trouble. Eagerly, I shook myself a bit, making sure that my shorts and shirt were not pulled uncomfortably in any places, before quickly dropping myself down without much thought. I wanted Mother to praise me at grabbing onto something so fast, but also because of some dumb childish dream of mine.

This was something that any female would do as a child, many would lose the ability as they got older, but it was popular to do in sports from what I saw. After I grew older, I always wanted to try it once more but found I wasn't able to, since I didn't keep up with any flexibility training due to being more studious than physically active. So now was my chance to shine.

I could see Mother's eyes widen a bit and she gasped before she went to slide out of the position in a hurry in an attempt to grab me to try and stop me or even topple me over to bend me in a different way. Only for her to be a little too slow, those maternal instincts and ninja speed was just not enough this time.

I gasped, eyes stinging and quickly tearing up as I gave a sob without permission at a foreign pain that began to shoot up my body. I quickly toppled over and curled up, my legs pressed together and my hair sticking to my quickly sweating face. I gave a gasp, shuddering and curling up more and even shoving my hands towards my groin as I squirmed a bit. Confusion and shock instantly curled up in my brain right along the horrible sharp and stabbing pain that was still shooting through.

"W…what?" I wheezed out as Mother kneeled beside me, concern but also amusement on her face as she choked back a laugh at my pained but extremely confused and scared expression that was most likely on my face.

"A…Are you okay, Chi-chan?" Mother giggled out, moving to pat my head gently while tears streamed down my face.

"I…What?" I stuttered once more. What the hell just happened, legit, what was that.

"Chi-chan…" Mother paused, her faces going through a vary of looks before she settled on something that looked like resign and but also mixed with humor. "Females and males are built differently… See, Mother is a female, I am a female, while you are a male…"

I gaped in horror at her as she began to explain in the most vague way possible in some attempts to probably save what innocence she thought I had. I slowly began to uncurl myself as the pain lessen but my mind still whirring in disbelief at what is happening. Yet, understanding was also starting to kick in as I realize that yes, I have parts down there that I need to be a lot more careful with. Something that I never put much thought into as I went on autopilot when using the bathroom. Which meant that due to years and decades of habit, that I sit on the toilet and don't stand.

Which meant I barely had to touch anything.

Which meant that I never really processed what is going downstairs.

Yes, I have had thoughts before where I know that I am now male, different from my female body. Yes, I know that I had fleeting thoughts that there was stuff down there now that was never there before.

Yet, it never fully computed into my mind until this strike of pain.

' _Bless all men, dear god. All those nut shot videos I used to watch and giggle at are now very unfunny to me'_. I grumbled mentally, moving more to slowly straighten out my legs despite the pain that kept stabbing through my lower abdomen and groin from the movement.

"And well… that's the difference Chi-chan… I suppose I should talk about copulation next…" Mother mumbled, causing me to slam out of my thoughts immediately and stare beggingly at her.

"Mother… no more… train again?" I spoke out brokenly, eager to change the subject no matter how pathetic and unsubtle that was.

"Sure." Mother smiled, relief going through her body as well at the topic change before deciding to have me verbally read out of some poem books that she had. Both of us quickly deciding that we were no longer going to have any flexibility training for the rest of the day. With me quickly deciding that there will be no "copulation" talk for as long as I live since I am certain I know just as much if not a lot more than her in that subject. That is just one big, large, no.

 **End of flashback.**

* * *

After flexibility, came writing and reading- or I suppose that would be called literature lessons. Mother would have me read passages out of a poem book that she enjoyed or some other book that she would pull out of the bookshelf or she would have me copy more of the letters as she began to prepare a light lunch for us both to eat- sometimes she did a little extra for Fugaku who would join us as well. She used to wait until after the lessons to prepare food, but since I have gotten better, she has been able to multitask which has allowed us some free time to squeeze in even more training.

If father was a little late and didn't show up for lunch, we would then move onto dancing with mainly traditional styles. Something that I found was a little strange for a shinobi to learn but Mother was adamant in it and its worth, stating that it would help make me graceful and more in control of my movements. Yet, I don't ever recall seeing male shinobi ever learning how to dance much in the shows or manga.

I am uncertain if Mother has recognized me as a male or if she treats me as a female or some type of mixture of both since I don't really exhibit any traits of either feminity or masculinity. She has taught me many of the kunoichi lessons that she has learnt back in the day, such as some ikebana and flower languages or even how to apply make up (which she stated would help with disguises even though I am doubting that one lesson where she put me in a very pretty but very feminine kimono, she had me change out of it pretty quickly too before Fugaku came home) and even some singing lessons. Not that I could complain too much, any type of training that could potentially be beneficial is training that I must learn. I am quite a stickler for sticking to any type of training that could hopefully benefit me in the future.

So I swallowed any male pride I had, if I really had any, and did as she told. Yet I could sense the results of her training when it was time for that man to come back home and drag me out into the training field for another set of katas or his new favorite and what I would like to call beat downs.

I was able to dodge better in our mock sparring practices we began, bend in ways that would surprise him, or even control my body a lot better than he would ever think of me able to. It got to the point where he would fight with me harder and faster, pushing me to new limits where I would eventually achieve them if even by the skin of my cheek. I knew though that I couldn't complain, as the old Itachi graduated from the Academy at age 7 after only being in there for a year when he started at 6. Yet I am nearing the age of 3 and probably don't even hold up a candle to how he was when he was a child.

I'm also certain that man is definitely fighting at an Academy level, which must be very hard for him to control his power, and despite me boasting how well I am doing, I know that he is still kicking my ass. I haven't won at one spar. Yet the katas he teaches me are refining themselves and I could feel my reflexes getting better.

Did you guys know, by the way, in order to learn the Uchiha style taijutsu katas, you have to balance hot cups of tea/water on important places where that man deems that you need to keep straight? That's right. Hot. Cups. Of. Water. More importantly on my head in order to make sure that I am on balance and not tilting one way or the other.

I'm sure that man had gotten a sadistic thrill out of it every time I unbalanced myself and had some of the water slop out of the cup and onto my head.

I am so glad that I have Mother's thick hair, but it also made it even worse when I got damp as it took forever to dry. I have been tempted many times to just chop the locks off but Mother has been very vocal about keeping my hair long. Which is causing my suspicious to rise.

After the daily session of "Fugaku kicking the snot out of his son" or "making his son balance hot hot cups" we return home where Mother gives me a bath and we eat, or we eat and bathe, and then she would send me off into my room where I am now getting used to sleeping on my own.

Of course, I don't sleep much. I managed to sneak some chalk and paper (it would be too suspicious if a chalkboard was missing) where I would practice writing letters and sentences from my old life with both of my hands. I was not ambidextrous in my past life, but it's easy to say that I definitely am learning how to be now. Sometimes I will even switch what hand I will eat with in order for practice, much to mother's approval even though Fugaku will look at me in mild confusion but didn't bother to ask what I was doing.

I suppose, as long as I am training and somewhat meeting the expectations he had for me thanks to the pressure of the elders, he will back off on any quirks that I may end up developing.

Then, at the end of the routine, I would wake up and of course do it over and over again.

As I said, it is a nice routine so far.

* * *

Which is why, one morning after I woke up and dragged myself out of bed and into a new pair of clothes, when I couldn't sense mother in the kitchen I panicked. Panicked so badly that what little chakra I had that I haven't tapped into yet (as I was told it was a little too dangerous right now) flared a bit in distress.

I immediately ran out of my room and down the halls, my hair not in its usual mid ponytail that Mother began to style it as due to my complaints, but currently down and flying around me as I began to search the rooms in the house in a frenzy. She was not in her bedroom, in the office, in the kitchen, in the living space, or in the middle of the house.

This caused my brain to quickly stop working due to how scared I became and I started to search in the most unusual place I could think of. As if my mother wasn't a real human but instead a TV remote or something that was misplaced.

Cabinets were strewn open and items were yanked out in my spastic behavior. The couches on the cushion were now on the ground and the couch itself was yanked away from the wall. My futon was flipped, as if it would make any sense that she would be hidden underneath, and my closet area open. I searched under my parent's bed (I suppose they aren't yet comfortable with giving their son a bed yet? Something about the height with that man grumbling that he heard enough stories about kids complaining about a monster under there that he wasn't going to risk it with me until I'm older). The closet in their room was strewn open and the items were removed as well in an attempt for me to find out if they probably had some type of secret door or something placed in their bedroom.

After some time, I went from frantic and scared to terrified and depressed. My emotions taking a nose dive as I sat curled up in the corner of the living space with one of Mother's kimonos draped over me for comfort.

Rationally, I know that this was a very strong case of co-dependency that was not healthy at all. This was something that I certainly need to fix quickly before it became a problem to my every day life if I freaked out. Yet, I knew that it was fine to freak out as well. Since I was born, Mother's charka signal could be found in the house easily. I could find where she was no matter what. Yet this time around, she wasn't in the house or in the vicinity that my sensing could find her at.

Rationally, I knew that it was okay that she would be back soon.

But I am still in a child's body, my emotions, hormones, and national reflexes of the body are not mine for my adult mind to always control despite me willing hard for me to calm down and to just relax.

Instead, I sat in the corner of the living room, curling myself into the kimono as much as possible as I began to sob. My charka was naturally flaring and reaching out to find her only to not do so and causing my body to react more in distress.

* * *

"Chi-chan? Chi-chan, what happened? Are you okay?"

Slowly my eyes drifted open, feeling sore and slightly crusted shut from the crying that I did as I stared up at Mother with confusion. I could feel her arms rest around me as she pulled me into her lap, the kimono trailing off my body and onto the ground as she pressed me close.

"Shhh…shhh… It's okay." She murmured in my ear, attempting to soothe me despite my confusion as to what was happening.

It took a moment, but eventually things began to click together and I looked up at mother. A pout forming over my face while mentally I lectured myself for the childish behavior that I exhibited earlier.

"Not home." I grumbled, eyeing her carefully for her expression as she looked at me cluelessly, her brows furrowing as she tilted her head.

"What was that?"

"You…you weren't home when I woke…" I mumbled, looking away from her shyly this time and feeling embarrassment start to build up. My face began to flush red from it as it settled in more. "I…couldn't sense… you in house or near… you were gone…"

How stupid. How dumb. How childish.

"I'm normally out at this time to buy some groceries before making breakfast. You're normally still asleep by now. Chi-chan." Mother explained slowly, staring at me with a weird look on her face, probably due to me. I am acting very strange I suppose.

"Chi-chan, what do you mean by sense?"

I tilted my head in confusion, this time I had the weird look on my face while I wiped off the griminess from the tears that were on there. My face felt sticky and I'm already hating it.

"Mother feels warm, humming and buzzing, but wasn't here. Silence. Father….Father is crackling and popping, hot, but wasn't here. Silence." I explained, although Mother was frowning a bit at the fact I still like to speak pretty brokenly. It was easier that way, it took less time to just put in the main ideas of what I meant instead of trying to speak all of the words. This, in my mind, differentiated me from the old Itachi who seemed to speak completely and eloquently. Of course, I know how to, but if I don't have to I rather not.

I am not going to be the typical Uchiha after all. That's what keeps getting our clan killed, attacked, and framed for every little thing that happens.

As well as the high arrogance, the large amount of pride, and the weirdest traditions that we hold. Seriously, we have a lot of weird traditions and many of them tend to get a little pissy if others don't follow them in our company. Yet we don't tell them what the traditions were. How can they get pissy if they don't know? Jeez.

Mother got a strange look in her eyes before she gave a tiny smile. "How about today, we take a break from training? It's all you've been doing nonstop for some time now…."

My nose wrinkled in slight distaste. I don't mind the training, I like the routine, but since mother is asking I suppose I have to go along with it.

"Yes, Mother." I said, going back to pouting which she laughed at a bit and moved to stand up, taking me with her in her arms.

"Before we go though, we need to clean up the mess you made." She scolded a bit, causing the blush to appear once more on my face as I looked away from her. My hand moving to yank at my hair that is now going over my shoulder.

"I…couldn't find you…thought you were hidden…" I lamely explain as she laughed and turned away to drop me off in my bedroom to clean as she did her room, the kitchen, and the living space as I had enough common sense to not even touch the office in fear of that man wanting to discipline me for it.

So far, I haven't done much to warrant any punishments for bad behavior and I wasn't going to start.

I'm so very thankful that Mother was the one to find me and not him, I'm sure if he did, he would have lost it at the state of the house. It wasn't dirty, but it was definitely a mess with me pulling things out of the way in my strange attempt to find Mother.

I shuddered a bit as I began to pick up my toys and put them back in the chest before moving to put everything back into order as Mother most likely used her ninja speed for these types of things.

Kami-sama bless her.

* * *

Mother had me bundled in her arms as we walked about the busy market. My head swiveling around a lot to watch what is happening around us, a stick of dango in my hand with some of it missing and in my mouth.

She hummed gently in my ear as I kept my eyes focused on everything, jumping from detail to detail as some people looked at us curiously but a majority of them going on about their day. From one of the people staring at us, I happily gave a wave with my hand that had the dango in it, the other one clutching onto Mother's dress.

The surprise on their face was enough to make me smile brightly, they smiled back tentatively before waving and then disappearing to do whatever they wanted to do.

(In general this was my plan to get the people to warm up to me, the future heir, so that they don't see us as a threat. This was on the backburner even though in my mind I knew it was a pressing issue).

The market place in town is so beautiful.

The crowds of people, the smell of spices and food in the air, the words floating through being scattered by the wind with calls of prices or people attempting to lower the prices. It was so lively, it was nice.

I eagerly stuffed more of the dango in my mouth, causing my cheeks to puff out as I quickly ate it. It was my special treat for breakfast, although I'm sure Mother just did it as some type of apology for my freak out earlier, despite the fact that it wasn't her fault. I am a sucker for dango and will eat it, throw up, and then eat some more so I have no complaints in why she would give me some.

Mother was happy, I was happy, this day just couldn't get any better unless I was able to wheedle her into giving us Ramen for lunch, as I haven't had it yet in this world and really I was curious to know if that Ichiraku stand was as good as the anime and manga has stated. Even some of the glares and whispers people gave us, in which I would look and happily wave at them which made some of the glares less heated, didn't even affect my good mood.

I have never felt like this before, the elation, the happiness, and the fact that I am so close to the edge of being hyper that I wanted to get down and zoom around the market place as my personal play ground. If I knew how charka would work, I'd have hopped out of Mother's arms and easily jump up on the roof tops and zig zag around until I was exhausted and panting but still oh so happy.

I'm going to blame the amount of sugar in the dango for my good mood, as it was the only explanation that could be held as to why I was so happy.

Mother turned to stop at a stand, looking at some bright red apples that made me drool a bit and got me to yank at her dress, my hand clutching at the empty dango stick was now pointing at some trying to convince her to buy a few.

"Oh, chi-chan, you like apples?" She hummed curiously, grabbing a few to give to the man and then paying for them before making it disappear in the basket that she was carrying in the same arm with me. I nodded eagerly at her, licking the sticky honey off of my hand that dripped from the dangos earlier.

"Mmm! Red. No green, no yellow, red!" I boasted, Mother giving a small smile at that.

"Oh? Itachi likes the color red then?" Mother hummed.

It made me pause as my joy dimmed a bit. Red was blood, red is anger, red was the scary sharingan eyes, and red would be the color of the floor if I wasn't strong enough to save the clan.

Red can also mean the string of fate, it means passion, it can mean love, it can be the color of the beautiful red chrysanthemums that mother had in the garden, it could be the color of her face when I show how grateful I am to her, and it can mean the start of life as the blood shows that you are still alive.

I slowly nodded then, moving to stare at her straight in the face. "Yes… Red is beautiful. Mother is beautiful." I mumbled, looking away with a blush on my face as a smile quickly appeared on hers in joy.

"Thank you, Chi-chan." She said, giving the side of my head a quick peck as we moved on. I could feel myself becoming more flushed as I grumbled a bit, squirming in her arms to grab a hold of her clothes once more for balance as I tried to distract myself with the sights again.

I tried my hardest to be cute for her, but even then, it can be so embarrassing. Not in a demeaning way, but in a way that caused my body to warm up and my heart to flutter from the love and comfort that she would radiate.

Still, it made me shy and go back to silence as I scanned the masses of people, only to see a flash of red hair in the crowd.

I stopped, my head tilting and I tried to stretch my body upwards in order to try and see over the heads of the people who were marching around. A frown due to my concentration appeared on my face as Mother shifted my weight so she would better support me and not drop me.

"What is it, Chi-chan?" She hummed, curious to know what caught my attention.

"Red." I mumbled, seeing it dart about the market quickly.

"Yes, Red is your favorite color, isn't it?"

"Yes but…Red." I tried to explain, not wanting to go and do a full sentence yet.

"Red what?" She questioned, her brows crinkling in her own concentration as she thought over my words to try and figure out what I meant.

"Mikoto!?" A loud voice boasted, a voice that was like a distant bell to me, sounded familiar yet not familiar at the same time.

"Red." I stated calmly again as the red hair moved through the crowds at us, spotting us I suppose. Bruised purple eyes were able to appear next, as well as her own apron and green dress that she wore as she started at a jog to us. She was carrying a basket as well in her arms that was already filled with a few items.

"Kushina?" Mother was puzzled but in a pleasant way that was tinged with surprise. Her eyes lighting up in joy and relief as she also moved close to her friend but stopped short and turned her body so that I was away from the stranger as her friend got up and hugged her on the side. (Really it was more of a tackle and I am glad that Mother positioned me away from the bone crushing hug that Kushina was giving her).

"Red." I stated again as I smiled a bit.

"Eh? Whose this?" Kushina asked, smiling back at me, making me lose my smile and look at her in wonder and curiosity. I know her from the shows, of course, but as a person? A living, breathing, person who cries, laughs, has fears, dreams, and hopes? It's strange.

Her chakra sense is strange as well, it was warm and bubbly but underneath it was boiling hot, so hot, and rolling in waves like an angry sea. Which I suppose was the Kyuubi, it was enough to make me wrinkle my nose though and almost want to run. It was extremely over powering, but it was being covered in her own warm and bubbly charka that it made it bearable to be around at this moment.

Slowly, Kushina moved her hand towards me which I looked at before cautiously sliding my own in hers. I could feel myself light up a bit at the warmth her body seemed to exhibit, as it was a lot hotter than Mothers, as she gave a gentle smile at me.

"Ah, this is Itachi. I suppose you haven't met him yet due to being gone." Mother explained, making both of us stare at her with Kushina in joy and me in confusion.

Gone?

I suppose she was on the war front then fighting a bit. It made sense since well… we are at war. This means that the Jinchurikki are needed sometimes to break out of a stalemate or to even give our side a little push in winning in areas that we were being boggled down at. Still, for over 3 years? That must have been harsh unless she had intermittent breaks where she just stayed home with Minato or something… After witnessing that much death or even being the cause of it, I would as well in order to recover mentally.

I flinched a bit at the thought, already 3 years but I don't think that the war was in full swing yet, and if it was then it hasn't ended yet. Meaning that Obito should still be alive…

I think he's alive?

If he is, then I need to hunt him down and bond with him as soon as possible. I need to make sure that he stays alive, or at least die thoroughly enough to not find Madara. Madara will just die peacefully in the cave after some time if so… Perhaps if I try hard enough, I could attempt to remember where the cave was and explode it first…? But that would require leave from the village, something that would be impossible to gain…

Kushina easily snapped me out of my rushing thoughts, making me look up at her instead of out in the distance.

"Well hello Itachi, my name is Kushina Uzumaki." She introduced herself, shaking my hand gently as I went along with her, slightly smiling.

" 'Ello…" I mumbled back before curling back into mother, my hand clutching onto her dress again where the other, dirty one that was most likely making the fabric dirty as well, was.

"No need to be shy, after all, she is your God mother." Mother mentioned, making me stop and look up at her with shock.

Well… this was new.

This was not mentioned at all in the series…

Although it does make a lot of sense, considering that Mother and Kushina are best friends, in both series and the manga. Some people even had them on the same genin team as well, although I am unsure if that is true or not. Maybe something that I can figure out here…

Kishimoto was very vague in some aspects of the anime. It is extremely annoying.

I sat there silently as Mother and Kushina talked, knowing that they had years to catch up on in this time span. It was, after all, also very polite to allow adults to talk. I am also unsure of the whole "children are meant to be seen not heard" applies to this world as it did somewhat to mine. Instead, I merely entertained myself by people watching. To a degree, it is enjoyable and I suppose it helped with my infiltration and observation skills. Especially since there were just so many types of people around the market.

There was a mother with way too many children around her, walking with a basket full of goods. They all looked happy and healthy, although the mother did look stress she was pleased.

A man, with a scarred face, who could have been a civilian by his clothing styles but his hands looked scarred as well so he was a ninja who was off duty and merely doing some shopping. You could also see the paranoia a bit as his eyes dart around the crowd taking in everything even though his body language indicated that he was relaxed. It was like he was scoping out for any enemies or even possible escape routes.

Another child in a group, they all seemed friendly but she was in the back of the group, carrying a bunch of items. The smile was not meeting her face as the others laughed and trilled in joyment. She didn't bother to say a word but kept going until they disappeared around the corner.

A woman, most likely a future mother as well by the swelling of her belly, who looks pleased but its covering her exhaustion. Her hands were also very scarred but not in the way a ninja's would be, instead it looks like she did a lot of manual labor. I hope that she wouldn't be required to keep doing it for too long, she didn't look too far but some women could be very deceiving with how they carry the weight…

Oh look, this time a Father with his child, but he looks depressed while the kid is happily chattering. Some type of stressful event, one that is breaking his heart. Perhaps his wife died? His mom? Maybe he took the child out to break the news…

"Kushina, how about you come back to my place for some lunch. It has been awhile and we could catch up more without Chi-chan looking like he's falling asleep." Mother mentioned, jolting me a bit as she gained my attention causing me to snap out of whatever trance I was.

"Not tired." I mumbled, squirming in mild irritation while she and Kushina laughed.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, if you don't mind me intruding on your bonding time, Chi-chan." Kushina asked, but she smiled a little too… deviously with the whole Chi-chan business. Taking a moment to process, I suppose she is trying to tease me a bit, and get me riled up. I guess I am too stoic for a child…

However, no matter my mentality, if you're going to poke me be prepared to poke back.

Slowly, an overly sweet smile appeared on my face. One that I could tell would put Kushina off a bit but Mother just saw it as me attempting to be more friendly than usual. After all, I never acted out and was the epitome of a perfect child lately other than that episode earlier this morning. For all Mother would know, it was just me attempting to be cute and friendly but due to my low socialization levels I would fail despite trying my hardest. Mother would then comfort me if Kushina hurt my feelings and would make her apologize in return. I am certain Kushina could sense that though by the sudden wariness that appeared on her face. I am an enigma to her. She has no idea how I would act.

"It's okay, Tomato baa-chan." I chimed cheerfully, being sure to close my eyes and try to radiate as much childish youth as I could.

"EHHHH?" Kushina shouted, glaring playfully at me as Mother merely laughed. "Y…you brat! Baa-chan! I am not that old!" She fussed, going to give me a noogie as I cried out and clung onto Mother.

"Scarrryyy~ Tomato Baa-chan scarrryyyy~" I whined, clinging onto Mother and trying my damnest to tug at her heart strings as Kushina played into my trap. It was an easy hook, line, and sinker from there.

"K…Kushina, he's…. he's just a child!" Mother laughed, stuttering a bit to gain as she played keep away with me a bit away from Kushina. "You know he didn't mean it!"

I looked over Mother's shoulder with a smirk and stuck my tongue out, knowing that Kushina would see it but Mother wouldn't.

"A child!? Mikotooooo~. You're falling for his act!" Kushina whined, causing Mother to laugh more as she began to walk away with the kyuubi holder following after her. The red head sticking her tongue back out at me when Mother didn't see it.

All it did was made me smirk even wider and more with a devious edge. This sudden streak of playfulness was new to me but it made me want to mess around with Kushina as in playing pranks.

Although, I'm not sure how pleased Mother would be if I was too rude. I better tip toe the line very carefully.

* * *

Mother had to separate me and Kushina from each other during lunch time, setting her on one side of the table and me on the other with her in between us. Originally, the red head was closer to me, but it started a playful shoving match which Mother stated she wouldn't allow with food on the table.

This was the most fun and socialization I have ever had. Lately, it's just been me, Mother, and occasionally that man and it dealt with usually nothing but training.

Mother was right to suggest a break, because the stress I didn't even know I had winding up inside of me was quickly dissipating.

I eagerly shoved the rice and fish in my mouth, not minding on being careful this time around because I was hungry. I have never felt this hungry but at this time I feel like being a bottomless pit.

Too bad Kushina had the same idea though, which resulted in a match of who would get the last piece of fish with us both playfully arguing over it.

"Come on, Chiiiii-chan~ Be nice to your elders!" Kushina ribbed me, causing Mother to giggle as I pouted.

"Tomato Obaa-chan… I am young and growing… don't need to watch my figure." I brokenly stated out, smirking a bit as the hair around her body seemed to float in irritation at my words.

"Ohoho~ Chi-chan. Are you insinuating that I am fat, dattebane?" Her violet eyes narrowed to such a degree that it definitely made me pause over my words as I carefully considered my next move. Knowing with her, it could easily be my last.

Mother was simply watching us in joy, the surprise long since gone once she realized that I was actually trying to verbally match Kushina play by play in the joking around.

"No… not inshin…Inshun…Insinuating anything…" I stuttered over the more complicated word, being sure to put that in my dictionary to learn better next time "But…if the shoe fits… then wear it."

Laughter suddenly boiled over as Mother lost it, her hand going to cover her mouth in an attempt to be polite as Kushina leaned over the table. Her hair was definitely floating now and looking like tales.

It was impressive and extremely intimidating if I say so myself. Yet, I also could help but think that I wanted to learn how to do that too… maybe she could teach me.

"You brattttt!" Kushina howled, moving her chopsticks to point at me rudely. I smirked at that move and made to grab the last bit of fish and quickly shoved it in my mouth and stood up as well just in case I had to run off.

"AH! Mikooooootooooooo~! Your son is the devil, -bane!" the Red-hot habanero whined, realizing that she fell into my plan once more.

I smirked happily before swallowing and laughing boastfully at Kushina as she slumped down in defeat, glaring up at me with promises to win next time.

I merely looked down at her and gave a playful sneer, mentally telling her to bring it on because I will not lose.

"It's…It's so nice to see you two get along well together." Mother chuckled out, moving to grab her tea and sip at it to calm down.

Sensing that the danger was over for now, I slowly sat down but angled myself in a way where I was closer to Mother just in case I needed to lunge towards her and playfully attempt in getting her to defend me.

"Eh… for being a spawn of stick up the ass Fugaku, he's a pretty good kid. Not half bad." Kushina praised me, causing me to blush a bit and looked away from her. "I suppose he gets that from you though. After all, you were just as bad as he was." She then sighed wistfully, her eyes looking off in the distance. "Oh, those were the days… playing pranks, messing around with other people, and even pissing off sensei a few times…"

Well, I guess that answers that question. Mother and Kushina were teammates at one point… that's very interesting.

"Hey now!" Mother scolded, blushing a bit as she eyed me, seeing me getting interested about hearing more on Mother's past "You shouldn't tell him anything until he's older. I like him seeing me as a perfect angel for now."

I giggled a bit, my hands moving to my mouth as I smothered them while Kushina laughed loudly and boisterously, filling the house with life and joy.

There was a few moments of comfortable silence. All of us reflecting while I sipped at some tea that Mother had poured for us. It was delicious, almost some type of berry flavor.

"Kushina… Since you like him… Do you mind doing me a favor?" Mother asked slowly, grabbing both of our attentions. Kushina and I both eyed each other, both of us in confusion, before she focused on Mother, her demeanor turning more serious than before.

"Of course, Mikoto."

"Well… You can tell that Itachi is easily advance for his age. Fugaku and I have both already began to train him in taijutsu with Fugaku and then flexibility and other lessons with me. In the beginning though, I questioned Itachi on what he would like to learn and he brought up something that neither of us would be able to teach him."

' _Ahhhhhhh…´_ I thought, quickly comprehending where Mother was going with this. I almost forgotten over time with how the routine had fallen into place.

"I mean, it won't be for a while now. He has to improve his penmanship and also start on charka control. I would also like to get him to start reading harder poems than the nursery ones I have him doing right now and more literature…"

Kushina quickly interjected, frowning at bit. "Mikoto, stop beating around the bush. Seriously, the kid is great. I thought he would be a stick up the ass like his father with how quiet he was in the beginning, no offense to either of you, but he is fantastic. If not a little awkward sometimes, he's not a bad kid. So just spit it out, dattebane."

I blushed once more at the praise and looked away, squirming a bit as Mother merely smiled.

"Will you please teach him seals sometime in the future? He has expressed wants in learning it. So far, he is doing well with his writing and we will be moving onto more advance subjects. He is able to do it well with both hands as I wished for him to learn to be ambidextrous. All that's left for him to do is actually learn the mechanism as I would not be able to do so."

Kushing paused for a moment, blinking slowly and then even more.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought this would be something more serious!" She stated, slapping her hand on the table which caused me to jump a bit in surprise. Mother merely laughed and covered her mouth while she did so.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to drag it out like that. It's just… unusual for someone in our clan to specialize in that." Mother giggled, the tension that was building up already breaking and dissipating.

"Ya know, I have no problems teaching him though, bane~!" She said, leaning back and smiling in pleasure. "Actually, it might be fair that I'd be able to have a little protégé! After all, Minato has Kakashi, it's only fair that I'd be able to have a cute little student to follow me around like a duck too, dattebane!"

My eyes lit up in pleasure as I stood up, eagerly leaning over the table. "R…really? Y…you train me!?" I asked, feeling myself have the urge to jump. Seals was something that could be so versatile and oh so important. It is definitely something that would be missed if I couldn't learn it.

"Well of course, bane! As soon as you can unlock your chakra and start working with it, we'll begin to start on it. I'm not sure how your reading skills are yet, but you'll begin to read beginner's scrolls on it first before continuing on." Kushina hummed thoughtfully, already starting to plan things out if I read out her thinking pose correctly (a finger merely tapping the side of her mouth as her eyes looked out to the side and off in the distance).

Excitement filled me as I squirmed, unsure of what to do with it. Mother merely smiled at me, always happy to see me happy.

"Y…Yatta! I…I'll try hard!" I shouted before lunging across the table and flinging myself at the red head in joy, knocking over a few dishes on the way that were thankfully empty. I laughed gleefully to myself, feeling my heart already boiling over with the positive emotions.

Kushina yelped and grabbed at me, falling back a bit from the sudden attack as Mother sat up and also shouted in surprise as she grabbed her cup of tea, attempting to get mine to not spill, yank Kushina's tea away and also hoping to whatever god was out there that none of her dishes would break. Of course, I'm certain she hoped that her son wouldn't get hurt as well.

"Itachi!" Mother yelped out in surprise amid the chaos as Kushina stared at me blankly before laughing along with me, grabbing at me and hugging my body close to hers.

Mother's dark eyes merely widen, staring at the two loons in front of her who were laughing before she gave out a slight chuckle before joining in the laughing as well.

Little did I know, despite Mother's happy and surprise laughter, there was a niggling thought in her head. One that would probably forever haunt her for the rest of her life, not that she knew it yet. She'd figure it out the day Kushina and I would pull a prank together and suddenly she would recall this moment and realized that she had sudden fear for the village who was now in danger from not just one evil prankster master mind.

Instead, there would be two.

* * *

TBC!


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted to wait a bit before posting this chapter so I could post 2 specials (that don't deal with the Growth Arc), one about Mikoto and one about Fugaku.

Yet, I got a lot of messages and others asking me to explain the relationship between Fugaku and OC. I know that in my story, Fugaku is not accurately pictured and that is on purpose, it's not some flaw, I know he's not cruel. I mentioned it in many other times in my earlier chapters dropping hints. At the end of this chapter, I plan on explaining more in depth as well as any questions, that way people can feel free to skip that once the chapter is over. (This chapter also has minor edits and was from BBandSW, so if you're an older reader feel free to skip towards the end).

Please enjoy.

* * *

Growth Arc

Chapter 6: Kinship

* * *

It felt all too soon when the firey red head had to leave the house flustered and in a panic that she didn't finish her shopping. I was very adamant in her staying, clutching to her dress and pouting viciously when she kept trying to get me off of her.

I never felt such an attachment to anyone since Mother, even though now it's not as strong as it is with Mother nothing would be, maybe she should stay instead and Fugaku can leave and me, mother, and Kushina could all live happy together in this house! Then Mother can rule the clan with an iron fist until I was old enough to take over and start fixing this clan from the foundations upwards until it was no longer such a jerky and stuck up place.

Pft, joking, I know in reality that wouldn't work, even if I wanted it to. Kushina had to go prepare dinner for Minato and their bond needs to grow so hopefully Naruto will be made in proper time. I also had to get back to training because despite my wishes, there were dangers that lurk around that I had to be strong enough to defeat. Despite my hesitancy in knowing if I could even kill, a few heads will definitely have to be chopped off and sent rolling on the ground in order to stop the events from happening in cannon here. Even then, I didn't want the happy emotions to end.

After a few moments of Kushina whining about me being a possessive child, Mother laughing as she attempted to get me to unhand Kushina, and me pouting at having the nice time ending, she was gone. Leaving me dangling in Mother's hold while I pouted more, even sulking a tidbit, much to the amusement radiating off of her as she moved to hold me closer.

Mother loved it when I showed emotions, for a lot of understandable reasons.

"Ne, Chi-chan? Are you loving Kushina more than me~? Is that why you're so sad, you don't want to be with Mother anymore?" Mother pouted back at me, causing my body to stiffen and I looked up at her panicking a bit at the sulking emotion she was now giving out.

"N-no! Mother best! Mother first! No one before Mother!" I fussed, moving to eagerly wrapping my arms around any part of her I could and hugging her tightly to me. I knew she was just teasing me and playing with me, but this is a chance to show her that no, no one would take her place. Ever.

I had to ignore the niggling thought that no one would take my place in her either, it would be just me and Sasuke to her. Fugaku can easily take a seat and stay away.

She laughed, chime bells tinkling in the breeze, as she hugged me closer to her and spun a bit in the living room, causing me to laugh as well with her. "Oh Itachi, I am going to miss this moment when you start to find interest girls and start putting me second. You won't be my baby anymore then~"

I wrinkled my nose, the idea of romance of any kind utterly disgusting me no matter how old I am mentally now (20s? 30s? Maybe even 40s? I'm not quite sure, that part has long since been erased). I wasn't kidding when I stated I was definitely going to focus on celibacy.

"No! Everyone icky but Mother. Gross!" I huffed, crossing my arms in irritation and staring her down with as much seriousness as I could on my puffy chibi face while she laughed at me again.

"Even me?" A man voice mentioned as he opened the door, causing me to stiffen and the expression on my face immediately falling off and into a blank mask as he took off his shoes and began to walk into the house.

I didn't even sense him this time around, too caught up playing with Mother.

"Oh! Fugaku! If I had known you would have been home, I'd have tried to delay Kushina a bit and even save some food for you." Mother huffed, moving close to him as he walked in the house with me still in her arms.

I felt as rigid as steel when he leaned close, kissing her on her cheek, making me hold back a hiss in irritation as my eyes narrowed more. I had the urge to just claw at his face in order to make him back off. Instead, I sat there in discomfort as they mumbled their greetings and Mother put me down in order to go in the kitchen and prepare him a quick lunch of rice balls most likely.

Like usual, I was about to tread after her just to sit down at the table and watch her, only for that man to stop me from following. "Hold on Itachi."

I could feel myself mentally rolling my eyes before turning to him, dulling down as much emotions as I could when staring at him. "Yes, father?"

"Instead of training today after lunch, you will be going out with me to meet a few people." He stated, patting my head a bit which made me bristle in annoyance.

"Yes, Father." I stated clearly as he nodded his approval at my improving speech patterns and to dismiss me as he went into his study. I eagerly turned on my heel and walked back to the kitchen with Mother, happy to be away from his presence and in hers.

He just really pisses me off. His whole existence does and I can't wait until I no longer need him for training, but instead have a sensei and a team to do it with.

Huffing a bit, I sat at the table, where my mask came off while I allowed myself to pout. Mother merely hummed and moved to set a cup of tea by me before going back to prepare lunch for him.

"Perhaps you should grab a book from the living room and read to me, Chi-chan? I always like it when you do." She mentioned, almost absent mindedly, but I was immediately up and going to grab a book from the shelf she had set aside for me the moment she told me to grab one.

It took a moment, but I found one that would be a difficult read for me, as there appears to be a few words I don't quite get, but also one that wouldn't be too boring for Mother. I quickly returned and sat at the table, opening the book while I made myself comfortable in a seiza position that she always taught me to sit in when Father was around.

Both of the parents are pretty traditional, however, Mother is more relaxed than that man was. She was all for children being children while they could, in this world where the childhoods will be snapped up quickly and viciously torn apart. That man on the other hand is a little more strict, willing to make his children work hard but they didn't have as much carefreeness as they would with Mother.

I was never so grateful to not have him home much in that crucial time of my mental state.

I scanned the title of the book, holding back a laugh at the title due to the fact that this was the main villain in this world before I started, trying hard not to fumble over the words. Anything to make her proud or happy with me.

"The tale of Kah-Kaguya-hime." I stuttered a bit, before taking a deep breath.

"One day, while walking in the bamboo fur…forest, an old and childless bamboo cutter called Tuh-te-Taketori no Okina came across a mys…mysterious shining stalk of bamboo…"

Mother hummed pleasantly in the background as I read, despite my slight mistakes in the longer and harder words that took me a moment to decipher, stirring the rice and closing her eyes in joy.

In all honesty, I have no idea what she sees in me that can make her so happy and in bliss about me being alive.

But that's okay.

* * *

Mother stayed home while Father and I left the house, I moved as quietly but quickly as possible behind him, remembering how I learnt how to move from imitating the cats I've seen around the house when I was training outside.

Cats are the main Uchiha's family animal. We love cats entirely so much that there's even an Obaa-chan who makes the children wear cat ears and go on some strange quests… I remember it being mentioned with Sasuke in the anime, but that memory is entirely too foggy to even bring up properly. Yet, I know he mentioned that Itachi did do some things for the elder lady- mainly collecting paw prints for her.

I felt a shudder crawl up my spine at the thought, I would end up having to help her. Not that I mind, I love cats, they were my favorite animal in this time and I don't mind playing with them or chasing them.

It's the fact that she also wanted the print of Matabi, the cat demon, is what's causing the chill up my spine as well as wanting Tora the cat's print too. Those were the two things I was not looking forward to getting for her, but that is definitely something I can worry about accomplishing later as it was good to get on her good side.

Much later.

Much, much, much later.

Okay, never. Let's be honest here.

Although I'm sure Mother would be delighted in seeing me with cat ears and tail so she could coo over how cute I was. Yet, even I had to have pride in how I carry myself and wearing the cat ears and tail was slightly pushing the bill a little too much.

"Itachi." Father stated, causing me to look up and at him while making sure my emotional mask was neatly in place and everything tucked and folded behind it so I wouldn't let anything out.

"Yes, Father?" I returned clearly, my eye twitching a bit as he slowed down so he could walk beside me and continued on at my pace much to my displeasement. I mentally prepared myself for a lecture to happen, knowing that he was probably going to fuss at me for something.

"H…How have you been?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his sleeves and staring ahead at the road with a slight frown on his face.

What.

I blinked slowly, confusion bouncing all around in my mind before I tilted my head towards him a bit as my words were spoken out carefully.

"I have been well, Father."

"Ah…." He stated, closing the conversation as quickly as he started it. It made me a little more wary and confused, but I instead focused my eyes on the road ahead of us.

My hair was free and unbound today and the wind tugging at it annoyed me a bit since it sometimes got too close to my mouth for comfort. I enjoyed having it up in a ponytail, no matter how small it is, and I wished I tied it back in a small bun before leaving. The strands were shoulder length and I was eager to slice them off, but I had to find a reason to as I mentioned before, Mother enjoys my hair long.

Perhaps I can get a child in the clan to put gum in it? But does gum even exist in this world? I don't even know any children in this clan to begin with either… I should try and get mother to take me to the park maybe in some attempts to socialize, I do need to get connected with the clan in order to run it and I'm sure my recent behavior hasn't been the best to allow my future underlings to connect to me.

Maybe a park in town would be better? Then we can make some connections with those outside the clan as well. We can't keep isolating ourselves after all, that's what makes the town so scared of us sometimes.

"What did you and your Mother did today?" Father asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts and staring up at him from the corner of my eyes yet not moving my head.

Okay, this was getting strange.

"We took care of some shopping. While there, we met Oozooo… Uzumaki-san and had her join us for some lunch before she left to go home."

I mentally berated myself at the mess up, but in my defense I never had to say her last name at all yet out loud. Mainly just Kushina or Tomato obaa-san so this was a little strange to do.

"Ah, Kushina-san. It has been a long time since your Mother has seen her, I am glad they are still friends and were able to talk to each other. Did you have fun?" He asked, his own head still staring straight ahead as mine did, no smile on his face but there was an aura of awkwardness around him that was starting to really put me off and confuse me.

"Yes, Father." I mumbled this time, moving my hands so that I was gently rubbing the other one.

I wonder what his aim is here. What does he want? What is he trying to do? He never cared about this before, mainly just telling me to go to train with him or goodnight. Nothing more and nothing less.

I could feel my spine tensing up as my mind raced through thoughts, picking and discarding them just as quickly trying to figure out just what the hell is going on.

Seriously, what the fuck Fugaku?

"I see… What did you have for breakfast?"

I repeated myself once more… What the fuck, Fugaku?

"I had dango, Father." I responded, this time slowly drifting away from him and trailing back a bit. I reached my chakra to gently brush against his, but his seemed fine. It was still the hot, scorching roaring fire it usually is. Except… It's flickering a bit, like a campfire in the wind.

"Ah… I suppose occasionally that is okay. Just remember, it is not healthy to eat it too much."

"Yes, Father."

Suddenly, a thought came to mind that could easily explain the sudden weirdness in this man before me. His mind was most likely not his own which would mean that Genjutsu was happening… or perhaps it was happening with me? I could be dreaming this, or however Genjutsu works, instead of actually seeing what is in front of me.

I mean, I was never taught about it or the signs for it, but that's the only possible answer to this point. It had to be Genjutsu, he would never act like this otherwise.

What was the hand signs for the release again? I mean, I can't control or access my charka enough to actually move it, just kind of… expand my awareness with it? Could I still disrupt this genjutsu going on? What if this was a kidnapper?

Oh god, what if this WAS a kidnapper!?

Is he going to rip out my eyes!?

No, no. He can't do that yet, I don't have the sharingan…

I could feel myself mentally reel back, panic now in control fully of the pilot seat known as my mind. Panic's minions are now running around, flailing while screaming at the next thought that took place in front of them.

' _I'M GOING TO BE KIDNAPPED AND USED AS A BREEDING STOCK!'_

My eyes widen a bit, my hands trembling as the only outwards sign while I focused my gaze on his back as calmly as possible.

Okay, so this guy is an imposter.

Mother must have not known due to me distracting her! I'm so sorry Mother! I will no longer distract you so that you will be able to protect your precious son's virtue!

Wait, wait! Focus! Mother can come later at this point, think. I am almost 3, I won't be producing sperm until like what, 11? That'll leave me 8 years to be able to find out what to do and escape from this kidnapper. Who would be kidnapping me though? Kumo? Yes! Kumo seems like the person to do that. Weren't they the ones who tried to kidnap Hinata in the series? So now they're aiming for me! This wasn't in the anime though at all, but wait…

Maybe this was how Itachi unlocked his Sharingan in that time?

I don't want to unlock mine yet!

I moved a hand to my mouth, nibbling a bit at my thumb nail as I followed after this imposter. The rest of the clan merely waved jolly at him and I but they didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that there was an imposter in front of me. They didn't realize that I was being kidnapped.

The moment I gain control of this clan, I am definitely going to whip them into shape! We need a password! Some type of passcode! Maybe a seal to be able to identify who is really a part of this clan and who is an imposter. Because here, a Kumo ninja in front of me, is easily able to pretend to be the clan head and no one is noticing! No one at all!

"Itachi?" The impostor's voice rung in my ears and a hand grasped onto my shoulder.

"HIYAAA!" I screeched, causing the impostor to let out a slight shock gasp at my yell, while I quickly twirled away and moved into a defensive kata as I glared at him, my heart beat racing and my mind suddenly whirling to a halt from the rush of thoughts from before.

I didn't see him stop! I walked right in front of him! Now I'm being suspicious and he's going to grab me and take me away!

"Y-y-you are not going to steal my eyes, Kumo nin!" I stated, doing my best to put enough bravery in my voice that it would hopefully full him. "I refuse to go with you, you'll have to kill me first!"

"What?" The enemy nin stated, his eyes that looked like my father widening in what appears to be confusion.

He can't trick me though! I am way too smart for that!

"Nice acting skills, but no one will believe you." I sneered out before moving my hands into what I remembered was the Kai position for genjutsu release. "I knew something was off the moment we left the house! You cannot trick me! Kai!"

There was a long pause of silence, with the impostor staring at me with what appeared to be shock and surprise, probably at the fact I discovered his roose.

The members of the clan around me stopped moving, staring in surprise as well before they eyed the impostor carefully and started to mumble to each other.

"…Itachi, what are you doing?" He asked, still in form in front of me with no changes what so ever to his appearance.

"…Maybe I didn't do it right? I was never taught the hand seal but I thought it was this…" I mumbled, still not seeing the impostor's genjutsu fade away. I moved my hands into the shape a little better, knowing that the other one was messy. "There! Now, Kai! Kai! Kai!"

One of the members held back a laugh while others, seeing the situation was not changing, began to move again with a smile on their face. They were definitely not taking this seriously. Instead they were chalking it up that the new heir was more eccentric than they thought, which would be fine as long as I am strong. Yet, it irritated me to no end.

Sloppy training! I will definitely reform this clan once I am in charge!

But…why isn't this working? Maybe it's a henge? You can't use the release on a henge, right? So maybe I just need to hit him.

With that thought in mind, I shifted and quickly charged at him before stepping on his toes and punching him in the thigh. The man, much to his credit, didn't make a noise but did wince before grabbing me by the scruff of my shirt and yanking me off the ground into the air. I quickly started to flail and kick my legs out while glaring at him in the face.

"Drop the henge! I can see right Dro-through it!"

"Henge…? Itachi, do you think I am using a henge right now, or genjutsu?" He asked, confusion still there while he tried to make sense of the situation. Instead of dragging it out in public, where we are definitely catching the public's eyes which he noticed, the man tsked and instead took me into what looked like a sweet shop real quick.

"I apologize, Akira-san, but may we use your private space for a moment?" The man asked, my heart suddenly dropping as my flailing increase.

' _Oh god, he's going to kill me! I am going to die! He's going to behead me and shove me into a scroll then poor Mother will cry!'_

"No problem, Fugaku-sama. Please, make yourself comfortable, if needed I do not mind bringing you tea." Stated the old woman at the counter, causing me to mentally cry out towards her while I kept trying to flail and get him to let go of me. My hands already grabbing his and clawing at his hands and wrists while I hissed like an angry cat.

I couldn't drag her into this, she was old! The kumo nin will slice and dice her faster than you can say Amaterasu!

"No tea will be needed, this will be a quick matter. Thank you." He stated, moving to the sliding doors that separates the store area from the living space and opened it before closing it behind him.

My small life flashed quickly in front of my eyes. The joyful moments with Mother, where we played together, where she taught me to sing, the flexibility training, and even the moments where she let me play with her hair.

It will be all over though soon.

I was soon dropped somewhat harshly down to the ground, but my training paid off as I rolled with my fall and quickly moved to the corner of the room, being sure to bypass the table completely. My eyes darted around, there was a hallway but it was near where the impostor was at and I would not be able to move fast enough to get there. There would also be no way to get through him to the door either.

I'm dead, I am so dead.

The man took a step towards me, causing me to bristle up, my eyes narrowed as I hiss angrily at him again once more, as if I was a cat.

Maybe I played too much with the cats around our garden, but really I didn't have any friends, so could you really blame me? I mean, I have none, except for Mother, but even she can't play with me all day so yes, I do use the cats as play mates. There's five of them.

And I'll never see them again.

I should have snuck some fish out for them like I kept promising too, now I am going to die and break my promise to them forever.

I am so sorry neko-samas! Please forgive me in my after life.

"I am going to ask you once and once only, do you understand? What is the meaning of this?" His voice was cold and his eyes narrowed down on me, but all it made me do was square up even more, ready to face my death.

"No need to play any longer! Go ahead, kill me! J-just please make it quick…" I closed my eyes tight and lifted my chin upwards leaving my neck vulnerable, something that is dangerous for any ninja to do.

The moment I started to want to live, now I am being killed. How fucking ironic. Thank you, life.

After a few moments where nothing happened, I slowly opened my eyes and still saw that man looking in confusion at me.

"U…um… excuse me, enemy shinobi-san, but you were supposed to kill me then."

"I have no idea what is going on." The man sighed, before moving a hand to start rubbing at his forehead. His tired eyes then moved onto me once more as his frown on his face increased. "Itachi, please, explain from the top."

Sensing that I wouldn't be killed yet, I slowly relaxed and stared warily at the man in front of me.

"Ano… You have been acting strahan…struhan…weird since we left the house. Father would not really act like that. I understand that as clan heir, I am a top prize to be keed…kidnapped and to be used for breeding or to have my eyes ripped out. You did well fooling Mother, but not me. So please, enemy shinobi-san, go ahead and kill me! If you ahtem…attempt to take me alive, I will bite off my tongue and kill myself first!" I explained, proud of myself for only stumbling over a few words but still keeping my focus on the male in front of me.

Let the records note though that I am severely disliking this proper talking, seriously. My jaw hurts a bit and my mind feels a little fatigued from attempting to construct the sentences like that. I like it a lot better when I could just speak a string of words to Mother and she could connect them easily into what I meant.

Call me lazy, but at least I know when to not be lazy so I won't die.

All of a sudden, the man went from a frown and irritation to something that looked more like disbelief and glossy eyes. He sighed before moving to sit down at the table with his elbows on top of it and his hands moving to cradle his head, hiding his face from me.

I kept wary, knowing that this could be some type of trap before I slowly moved over to him, keeping my foot steps as light as possible and quick.

"Enemy shinobi-san… are you alright?"

"Itachi please… I am not an enemy shinobi. I am your Father." He spoken out, it sounded a little wet.

I eyed him in disbelief, but moved my hand to slowly touch his shoulder and feeling for the chakra once more.

It was still the hot roaring fire as before, just a little dimmed. Perhaps chakra fluctuates with emotions?

In that case then… oh…

Oh.

Oh fuck.

I seriously fucked up then.

"Ah… I'm sh-sorry. I got a little…scared." I mumbled, moving my hand away from him quickly and merely stood at his side. My left hand automatically going to rub at the right one in some type of nervous habit as I shuffled around a bit, my eyes never meeting his hunched form as he sat there in silence.

There it goes, the awkward moment between us once more.

I am unsure how long we stood there, with me saying nothing and with him just merely thinking or doing whatever he was going to do. My legs were starting to get sore though and I could easily hear the people in the store who came and got items before leaving.

At this moment, I really wish he was an enemy nin and killed me because this is embarrassing and very awkward right now.

I wish I knew a doton jutsu so I could allow the earth to just swallow me whole in some type of suicide method because oh my god, the air is so thick.

"Itachi, I am sorry." Father stated, before moving to look at me. His eyes still looked wet and I could now smell the salt from his tears.

"It is fine, Father." I stated clearly, my eyes not meeting his but off to the side as I fidgeted some more. I was now increasingly worried that I would be disciplined now. I know they discipline males differently from females in some cultures, but hopefully it was still bed without dinner because I am not fond of being mishandled physically.

"Itachi, please look at me." The pleading in his voice made me extremely uncomfortable before I slowly did so, my body fidgeting more from my nerves with my hand rubbing the other one a little rougher.

"Is there something wrong with your hand, are you hurt?" Father asked, showing worry for the first time ever over me but I quickly shook my head, keeping my eyes on his nose where it was more comfortable.

"No sir, I am fine." I mumbled, forcing myself to stop and instead put both hands to my side where they played with the edge of my shirt.

Kami-sama, kill me now.

"Look, Itachi, I am… sorry. I know I haven't been around much when you were growing up and I know I haven't exactly been the best father. I was gone though because of the war and I made sure to come visit when I could, when they allowed me to have a break…"

The sounds of him and Mother arguing echoed in my mind. I was nothing but a baby during that time and I could still remember hearing the shouts and screams, Mother crying and dishes crashed and breaking. Eventually, he shouted something and stormed out of the house. Mother, crying still, came into the room and grabbed me from the cradle where I know my eyes were blank and staring up at the ceiling. I remember how tight she held me while she cried, her warmth leeching into the cold of my body. Yet I couldn't get my mind attached to my body, I was still suffering from my own trauma too much to care.

"Even when I got back just some months ago, I know I haven't been the best. You are my first child after all, I never had to deal with a child before except for babysitting missions as a genin and… I am sorry if I ever hurt you or made you think I didn't care for you. I was just trying my best despite all the mistakes I am certain I have made."

I know from the show, Fugaku was an asshole slightly, especially with how he treated Sasuke. A majority of the fandom disliked him completely to the point that if possible, when they wrote a story they would quickly kill him off or have him as a completely evil villain who was abusive and just wanted to ruin lives or something. Yet, from the filler episodes with Itachi, he was kind and gentle with pride that shone through when the Itachi from before accomplished things. He was stern and strict of course, but he had to be as a leader to his people. He couldn't show weakness.

My own father before this time was like that, but he was a part of the military and he was unable to separate himself from his work and family life. This means that he would sometimes forget that my siblings and I weren't soldiers. He would scream in our faces like we were, smack things out of our hands, attempt to literally fight us with fists and anger. It was a terrifying childhood, it made all of us terrified to be around him. It reminds me of Fugaku to a degree.

Fugaku couldn't either. That is just something common with those in that field of service. They have no idea how to turn the button off and on when they need to. In all honesty, I tried to have an open mind about Fugaku.

Until I figured out who I was and then the memories of a man yelling and making the wonderful woman cry snapped into place that yes, it was him. That made me align with the fandom, that yes he was that terrible man they all believed him to be but not as bad as they tried to make it out to seem.

Really, he probably has some form of PTSD and stress, and although it doesn't excuse his actions (nothing will), it does make it extremely understandable.

"I didn't realize how bad my mistakes were though, until a simple interaction with my own son made him think that I was an enemy nin who was going to kidnap him or take his eyes."

He treated me like a soldier the moment he got back, as a tool, as nothing but an object. He disrespected Mother way too much that he crossed the line several times in my opinion, even before I knew who he exactly was, I was already gaining resentment. I already knew I didn't like him, our first impression was shit and first impressions are everything.

I don't hate him though, I just know he can do better.

"I am deeply sorry, Itachi." Father stated once more, before going to wrap me in his arms and bringing me to his body in a hug.

I was tense, I could feel it and I was certain he could feel it since he tightened up his hold on me. As if that would get me to relax and not feel like a boa was constricting around me, ready to snap me in half at the wrong move.

Despite his apology and heart warming words, I knew I couldn't accept it.

At this point in time, with how he treated Mother and I, and with how I remember he was to Sasuke in the anime, there is just too much resentment and dislike in my heart against him to properly love him. My bond was already forged with Mother. My life goals are surrounding on the fact to keep her alive and only her. Father was not an important person in my life, he was there, and if he died I will be certain to miss his training and instructions he gave me but nothing else.

We never properly bonded. I don't remember him holding me much as a child, except for a moment when I was born and then probably around, if I remember my Japanese traditions correctly, would be called the oshichiya. That is the seventh day of my life after I was born to announce my name. Of course, I decided to clock out mentally due to all the people and the loud noises and only tuned back into my body the moment it was just Mother and I alone in the house once more.

I remember that night a bit, as she gently stroke my cheek while whispering out the word Chi-chan.

Then I guess the third time would be at the omiyamairi, which was my first month of life where they took me to a shrine bounded up in heavy fabrics that was probably a kimono. I guess that whoever Mother's mom has died, because she was holding me instead of a grandmother at the ceremony which was boring. My mind was not on it much either, but I could remember her joy at the bells ringing and then she passed me off to him as well for him to hold me for a few moments before he passed me back to the comforting warmth of Mother.

After that, I don't remember him around for the first bite of real food tradition (okuizome), instead it was Mother who fed me. I only remember that because she was so excited and prepared a ton of miniature dishes for me to try only for me to get too tired and eventually fall asleep in the middle of it due to my full belly and being exhausted from my racing mind.

We didn't do anything special for my first birthday, instead it was just me and Mother and she took me out to where I finally figured my favorite food which was Dango.

Father came home closer to my second birthday, which was passed quietly with the three of us. Father just nodded proudly before leaving while Mother and I went back to get more Dango as per our own personal tradition before coming home and preparing a nice meal with my favorite foods for dinner for all three of us to enjoy. But even then, he rarely touched me except for starting my training.

And now?

This is probably the fifth, if you count the shoulder touch from earlier, that I can ever recall Father touching me in a way that didn't require training.

His eyes made my shoulder damp a bit as he cried lightly into me, his body shaking.

I couldn't feel anything for him though, no pity, no sympathy, no overwhelming feeling of love and happiness that I usually get from Mother.

Instead, all that was left in my heart was apathy, resentment, and something that I think is disgust.

Disgust that he thinks this will be all that it takes to win my heart, to solidify our bond as Father and son, and have us interact in a way he thinks it's appropriate.

But it's not.

Which is why when I said the words "It's okay Father, I forgive you." I knew I was lying.

He probably knew it as well from the slightly heartbroken look on his face.

We both knew that I didn't forgive him and probably never will. Our relationship will always be an estrange one, one that is completely different from the one that was shown in the anime fillers between him and Itachi. I wouldn't go looking for his approval and he acknowledge that. He knows that.

In a way, this may work out for the best. He won't be using me against Sasuke in the future, pointing out what a perfect son I am and at our wonderful bond that existed. Perhaps, this time around, he would even focus more attention and love on Sasuke in order to get him to bond with him because I won't. He would focus more to train Sasuke and would even feel more pride for him because of the fact that my future brother will look at him for approval unlike me.

Although, I'll be damned if I let Sasuke put me second for this man, I will come first in Sasuke's life I am certain because he will be working too much and have too much on his plate with the war and the clan to truly focus on Sasuke like he would want to. That, and the fact that Itachi gained so much of Sasuke's admiration was the fact he was around him a lot as a baby and due to the advancement of his skill. No doubt, I will have that place as well, raising Sasuke as Mother and that man would be too busy. I will also advance as the canon did, because I have to in order to survive and save my love ones, meaning that my spot as number one in Sasuke's life is already secured, at least in my mind.

Yet, this man would focus on him enough that the change in Sasuke with be evitable. No doubt he would become Sasuke's favorite parent most likely, even if he comes second to me, I know he will still be glad to have a proper Father and son bond with at least one of his children.

Because with me, we both know there is not any room in my heart for him at this point of time.

But that's okay.

Cause in the future, just maybe I can allow him back in.

* * *

 **Little side story but not really an Omake:**

Father and I left the shop quietly, with both of us bowing and telling our thanks to Obaa-chan at the counter who smiled happily at us before waving us off.

"No need to thank me, especially since you two look happier." She then winked at me, causing me to blush lightly and hurry after Father while she laughed gleefully behind me.

It was strange to call him Father again, since that argument he had with Mother that I overheard when I was younger, I tried my best to call him only Fugaku except when addressing him. That fight was my major turning point in thinking no, he's not my father and he never will be.

Except I think I was too hard on him for sure. Fugaku was trying his best as a new Father, and this is bound to cause mistakes, lots of frustration, and friction between all parties as he learns. I was not lenient with him and to a degree I felt guilty.

At the same time though, I don't.

I know our bond will not be as close as me and Mother's is, that's a given and I am certain he understands that. Yet, we will definitely be able to have that Father and son bond eventually. Just, not now, but eventually. I need time to forgive him and time to battle my naturally grudgeful personality and give him the bond that he needs. I wouldn't be able to exile him completely from my life.

I loudly sighed at my rush of thoughts, forgiveness and anger clashing with each other as well as pity, disgust, sadness, and then that little spark of happiness that kept getting bowled over by the other emotions. Forgiveness was attempting to protect it from the others, brandishing its sword and battling them away from it.

I realized what obaa-san said was true, I am happy. I am happy that Fugaku does care and that he does love me and deep down inside, I probably always knew it. Yet, it's hard to know something if someone doesn't share it, doesn't show it.

Shyly, I peeked up at Fugaku who was looking straight ahead with a small smile on his face that wasn't there before. The awkward aura from before is now gone and instead there was something more familiar between us two.

It felt nice.

I gave my own small smile before looking straight ahead as well, walking beside him instead of trailing behind him like I usually do.

"Itachi, I have a question for you." Father stated, getting my attention once more while I looked at him with curiosity.

"Yes, Father?"

"…Did you seriously hiss at me before?"

"…" A blush appeared on my face, darker than the light one from before as I thought over the events. My hand nervously going to rub at the other one as embarrassment flooded through my system. It was an instinct reaction, a childish reaction, and I have no idea why I honestly thought it was okay to hiss at him.

Yet, I also clawed at his hand too.

In general, I acted like some type of feral cat.

"…Yes Father, I did."

"…Do you have any friends Itachi?" He then asked hesitantly as if he didn't want to offend me but this made me to stiffen a bit, causing my walking pattern to get more sloppy and louder.

I don't think the neko-sans around the clan would be able to count as friends in his opinion. I am certain if he is asking if I have any human friends to hang around with and be with. Most of my time was spent with him, Mother, or alone though. I mean, I suppose Kushina could count as a friend now as well, but that's probably not the answer he was looking for either.

"N-no."

"Perhaps it's time for you to visit the playground instead of hanging around those cats." Father mumbled, more to himself than to me as he pondered, most likely thinking over what kids would be best for his feral cat behaving son to hang around with.

Mentally I was crying in protest, I don't like children. I am fine with my cat friends, Mother, and now Kushina to hang around and play with.

Yet, I don't think the clan would be happy either if they witnessed the heir rolling around and playing with the kittens, meowing at them and hissing back in disagreement if one hurt me. Nor would they enjoy me chasing after the cats, carefully balancing on fence tops like they do and generally running amok.

…Maybe I do need some friends.

"Yes please."

* * *

TBC!

* * *

Okay so questionnaire time, first I want to address the guest reviewer. I couldn't message them privately due to them going under guest, so instead I'll just do it like this.

 _"I just wanted to say that you got Fugaku completely wrong, as did many others before you. He is actually enthusiastic when Itachi was born, even when the latter was much older, he loved his father, and his father was pretty nice as well. He actually gets embarrassed when Itachi complimented him once."_

So once again, this was one was done intentionally. I made sure to mention a lot in the story comparing Anime!Fugaku vs my Fugaku. Firstly, this is an AU, meaning that the butterfly effect is in full swing. In the anime yes, Fugaku was kind to Itachi and loved Itachi with all of his heart. In this story, he still loves Itachi which will be shown more, but also realize a few things that I did here that was different from the anime.

Fugaku was sent off to war.

Did that occur in the original anime? No idea, but in this story it does (especially since he now has an heir). I have a military family, my dad and grandfather and so many more joined the military. When they got back from deployment they changed, this caused them to be angrier, more frustrated, and were just so easy to get mad. Fugaku comes back from war where the first thing he mostly hears is "Yo your child is really strange and tbh may not be fit to be heir." That's going to piss him off. He's going to get frustrated. He won't know how to handle it. This will cause him to be stricter to the Itachi in this story to "fix" him. Remember, my character was a silent mime, just staring around and not really living. This strangeness in a ninja clan, where my character was basically a "failure to thrive", would be looked down upon by the elders. This is seen as a weakness. Fugaku didn't want his heir, his son who he does love, to be seen as a weak link. As a failure. So he attempted to toughen up the character by training him roughly. By being rough. He's hoping he can fix his son before it's too late.

Does this make it more understandable?

On top of all of that, Fugaku is a NEW FATHER. He has no idea how to raise a child or how to really interact with them. He's doing the best he can with how he knows. Remember he is a ninja, a soldier, so he only knows how to really react in certain ways that may seem common sense to us but really he has no clue. It's easy to say "Hey this is how you raise a kid" but then once you get your own you can feel so clueless and powerless. You have no idea what to do. You will panic. In general, parents make mistakes. Fugaku is a parent who made a mistake. Many mistakes. Does this mean he doesn't love this new Itachi? No, he does. He just has no idea how to toughen him up but also show love like a parent would.

This will definitely change in later chapters though. So get prepared for some Fugaku and OC family bonding.

Tl;dr: I was not trying to make Fugaku a villain or a bad guy, instead I was portraying him as a military/Shinobi guy who just got back from war which is stressful af only to come home to clan elders who are complaining about his "broken child". Everyone reacts in different ways to this large amount of stress, esp Fugaku transitioning from wartime frame of mind to more peaceful.

Anyway, onto some repeated questions I've had:

1\. Fugaku and Mikoto argued a lot, do they even love each other?

YES! They do. Just remember that EVERY relationship has their rough spot and bumpy edges. Fugaku and Mikoto love each other so much (although I'm not certain how they met in the anime, I want to say an arrange marriage but it will be a little different here), it's just that Fugaku is handling the stress I mentioned before and Mikoto is just getting upset with him in how he's trying to raise Itachi. They do love each other, trust me.

2\. Does Fugaku love Itachi and does this Itachi love Fugaku?

Yep! I explained it before. Also, realized that this Itachi has a different personality from original Itachi, something that is brought up a lot in the story. Original Itachi was a normal crying bouncing baby boy who was shown to be a genius and self sacrificing but also forgiving. This Itachi? Was a quiet, sullen, depressed baby who is now being shown to be eccentric, grudgeful, and just overall different from the original one. Once again, butterfly effect. With this itachi being different from a normal child, and not in a genius way, it'll cause concern within the clan which will cause stressed on an already stressed out Fugaku. This Itachi does love Fugaku, but places him on a lower rank than Mikoto. Their relationship will be repaired though.

3\. Will there be a relationship between Itachi/anyone?

Although I am uncertain really who to pair this Itachi with, so far the answer is a firm NOPE. I mentioned before why in the story, really the character did, so no. I just don't feel comfortable with this character being shipped with anyone.

4\. It was mentioned in the story that Itachi may die sooner due to a disease, will this really happen?

I did mention in an earlier chapter that while Itachi doesn't plan on killing the clan and having Sasuke kill him, there is the disease that the original Itachi had that would probably kill him. There are many theories as to what that disease is, but for me the most realistic one is MPA (microscopic angiitis), someone on quora laid out the details and really the symptoms matches up with the disease. The disease is an autoimmune disease that does kill. Itachi did mention in the anime that there was no cure. Now, will this happen in the story?

That's a spoiler (if I answer yes or no) so my answer is "no comment".

5\. Mikoto and Itachi seem a little incesty-

No, please stop. They're not. It's just the normal motherxson bond if not taken a little bit to the extreme since this Itachi sees Mikoto as his savior from depression. The bathing together with a child is normal in Japan, and hell it's even normal in the western world. There is no incest.

6\. This story is dragging a bit.

I mentioned before that the story was going to drag a bit in the beginning due to me wanting to iron out this Itachi's emotional state, worth of self, and bonds. It will definitely pick up speed starting next chapter and more. We will all get to see this Itachi squirm.

7\. Will Mikoto stay "weak" or die like she do in other stories?

Nope! Yet, I won't go into detail due to spoilers, I'm just gonna say that this Mikoto will show and prove that yes, she was a ninja in the past before Itachi and she still sees herself as a proud Kunoichi.

I think I addressed the main ones I've been getting, if anyone else has any other questions/comments feel free to ask! I normally answer them via PMs but I just wanted to address some of the major ones I've been asked.

Thank you so much for reading and for following me along this journey, see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Irony and Chrysanthemum**

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope you had a Happy Holiday.

For those who are starting school up once more, good luck!

For those who are going back to work, don't worry, summer will be coming soon.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed me and followed me since the last chapter. I hope you are all enjoying the story.

I just want to make a quick note and state that no, this is not a fatalist story. Things will change.

I promise.

I apologized by the way for my delay in posting. A coworker got sick resulting me in working 12 hour shifts on top of school and my internship limiting my time. This chapter was written in between classes/before I went to bed. If there's any mistakes that you guys notice, please point it out to me and I will be glad to fix them. I originally wanted to put some more things in here but decided to break this chapter up into two so I hope the flow isn't too awkward.

Anyway, onto the show!

* * *

Growth Arc

Chapter 7: Miscalculations and Dilemmas

* * *

My fingers trembled as I traced the name carved in stone, my mind going into overdrive as I try to figure out dates, times, and when exactly everything has happened.

I have made it clear before hand that Kishimoto wasn't exactly the best person with history-keeping in the anime and it has annoyed fans to no end. I have bitch and moaned with my frustrations and annoyances to the early hours of day time, while I tried to plot out how exactly to handle the worse hand dealt with. However, instead of annoying me, it threw a wrench in my plan and now I am terrified.

I am terrified and confused, as I now have no idea what to do. I have the urge to cry and sob, the urge to just give into fate and go with the flow of the storyline because I have messed up. Although, it couldn't possibly be my fault, I know it's not.

Yet it feels like it.

My fingers pressed harder on the name as I stifled a sob, moving to wipe furiously at my eyes instead while I tried to think as to how I could have went wrong.

Initially, I wanted to save Uchiha Obito from his faith and lead him into the light. I wanted to save him from being almost crushed to death, from that vile man's grasp, and away from Kaguya. I wanted him in this village where he could grow and laugh with Rin and Kakashi, he would grow strong. He SHOULD have grown strong here and helped defended the village against the evils that would occur.

Obito Uchiha is a strong Shinobi, an asset, a necessary piece on this messy chess board known as a war game against a Goddess and mere mortals. He was the trigger of it all, attacking Kushina while she was giving birth and unleashed the Kyuubi onto the village. Enticing the original Itachi into killing the clan as per his and perhaps Danzo's wants in some petty revenge scheme. I wanted to halt that, it would be a few less things to stess about, especially since the Kyuubi would be soon.

His name is underneath my finger tips though, pressing against my skin. I was etching the symbols into my mind, as if to remind myself of my failure.

I have made a mistake. This was a major blow to my growing hope.

' _But where… where? Kakashi was 9 years old when Obito 'died' at 13… I should have plenty of time. There must be plenty of time still but-…'_ I blinked slowly as I realized my fault.

Kakashi is 8 years older than Itachi. This means when Itachi was one years old, Obito was already dead.

Although he isn't really dead, but he may as well be. He has passed without me knowing. My plan that I wanted to spring into action has been useless for almost 3 years now.

Especially with the second name on the rock.

My dark eyes scanned her name, before I stood up and growled a bit, stomping around the memorial rock. I felt anger flashing through me as it tried to take over the emotion of depression and fear, I wanted to scream.

So I did.

I was alone and no one was around me, it didn't matter that I screamed until I was hoarse. It didn't matter that I cried like the pathetic child I was. It didn't matter that I threw myself on the grown and ripped up the grass underneath me.

I allowed myself to have this temper tantrum and beat my fists against the ground. I punched the trees in my frustration until my hand bled.

I kept going until I was satisfied. I kept going until the emotions that were clamoring inside of me calmed down.

Yet, I didn't feel satisfied, instead all I felt was drained and defeated. Blood was coating my hands and dripping down onto the ground from the abrasion and cuts I have created. Dried tears made my face sticky and I could feel my nose get stuffed up as it got harder to breathe through there, instead I had to go through my mouth.

I'm certain that my clothes would be unbearably messy as well, to the point that Mother would definitely be disappointed. Yet, I can't find myself to care right now.

Only 3 years into this world and I am already beaten at this game of chess that was unknown to Kaguya and the Konoha Council. Stopping Obito from meeting Madara was really my first plan in action in hopes of stopping the council from killing the clan. Now, I have no idea where to really start excepting trying to make ties with other clans.

That way, perhaps, they would speak up for us during meeting that would isolate us after the Kyuubi's attack. Perhaps if I could keep Kushina and Minato alive, we won't be forced into isolation and this wouldn't cause us to spiral downwards into us dying.

I don't want to kill them, I don't want their blood to be my fault. I don't want to hear the screams of the people in fear as I butcher them down along with future Obito who would be more than happy to. I don't want to, I don't want to, I don't want to.

I stifled a sob as I felt another wave of emotions come over me, threatening to drown me before I crouched down by the tree. My face buried into my knees as I felt myself feel so lost. So hopeless. It reminded me of before, it reminded me of when I needed to end it all in hopes of a sleep.

I have the urge again to do that once more.

I wanted to find the highest place in town and step off of it.

I wanted gravity to take ahold of me and allowing me to fly through the air until I meet my demise on the hard ground below that would cradle me with its unforgiving embrace.

I wanted the cold, the weakness, the feel of my life force draining out of me before everything went empty. Before it all went numb.

I shuddered at the coldness that took over my soul and numbed me up, dulling my senses so everything felt less sharp, less real with time moving as a blur. I'm not certain how long I stayed crouched down by the tree, my back to the memorial stone with my arms wrapped around my legs.

I just know that eventually I felt the warmth of the sun disappear and the cold of the night take over. Yet I stayed still in my spot, having no energy to move nor the will to continue on at this point.

I no longer cared.

I knew that Mother and Father would be panicking by now since they made me agree to be home before night came. The entire clan would be in an uproar and searching around for possible spots for me to be at, especially since I never ventured outside the house alone that leaves for zero clues for them to follow.

Mother would be scared, yet she would be searching along with them in her combat gear most likely. Her red eyes ablaze as she jumped roof from roof in search of me, frantically looking around to see if she could see any hair of me. A piece of my fabric. Anything. She would be blaming herself for forcing me to leave the house in order to find some friends to socialize with instead of setting up a play date.

Father would be scared as well, if not angry as well because that seems like the default emotion for the Uchiha males when we are in distressed. He would be eyeing down potential suspects that could have kidnapped me. He could be rushing up to Kushina and Minato in a frantic asking for help, if Mother didn't have the foresight to do that first. He would then gather up the Konoha Military Police Force and tried to get as many of them to keep an eye out for me or search for me as possible.

This would mean that Kushina was worried, if not in a tremendous panic, as well, searching around for me in a frantic with Minato at her heels before they try to hit up more of their mutual friends.

In the end, a search party most likely sprung up in Konoha because of me, all because I wanted to be a whiny little bitch and not move.

I tried to take that need of needing to move to try to move. I willed my body to try and uncurl itself from its position, only to find that I was unable to.

The fog from before, in the beginning, has came back to surround my mind and soul. I didn't know which way was up. I didn't know which way was down. I had no idea how to pilot this meat ship of mine and to a degree, I didn't want to.

I didn't want anyone to find me. I wanted to stay here and potentially die of dehydration. All of my crying most likely left me dry. Yet I knew it could take anywhere from 3-10 days until I did so. This still leads plenty of time for people to find me unless I get up and move deeper into the woods and just allowed nature to consume me.

I just couldn't go back to my clan, to Mother, and face them knowing that I have failed them. I wouldn't be able to stare them in the eyes and realize that one day their blood would be on my hands, my face, my clothes, my shoes. I would step in the puddles and leave trails behind me as I moved house to house in an unthinking manner.

I shuddered at the grotesque images flashing through my mind before I managed to slam the door shut on them, hiding them in the corners of my mind despite having slight flashes of them still coming through. The images were enough to give my body some energy to uncurl a bit, pushing the fog back.

I had to think, I couldn't just give up.

I kept my eyes closed, attempting to draw up a visualization of what I know, what is happening so far.

Kushina and Minato are still alive, I still have a chance with them and may be able to help stop them from dying. They would be major players in this game and perhaps they could be able to stop Obito and Madara from succeeding.

Orochimaru… I am certain he is already doing his child experimentation, but perhaps I could somehow warn him about Danzo, perhaps he could be saved. Orochimaru was a disgusting person, yes, but he was isolated and became lonely. He didn't have anyone to help him with his grief, his teammates left him to rot and his Sensei believed he would be fine. Danzo saw that desperation and manipulated him, despite Orochimaru claiming what a smart man he was, he was still broken and easily malleable like putty in a child's hands. He would have to be destroyed. Permanently.

Danzo, he needs to die. I do not believe he could be redeemed, especially for his hatred against us. Once I learn about sealing I will be certain to place one on him. One that could kill him. One that could allow the clan to still thrive. He tore this village apart in his attempt to unite us, like some type of dictator attempting to rise to power. He cannot live.

I took a deep breath before I opened my eyes, releasing it as calmly as possible while I tried my hardest regain my hold on reality.

The colors that blurred became focus once more. The cold still clung to my soul, but more manageable to the point that I was able to ignore it for now.

I slowly stood up, wobbling a bit before I turned and made my trek to a pathway that I knew would lead me to the village. I glanced at the stone a bit with apathy, knowing that for now my feelings will be muted to protect me. My soul's defense in an attempt to force me to stay alive.

It was strange how that works, how I wanted to die but yet wanted to live as well.

I wobbled once more, frowning a bit and straightening back up and kept picking my way back to town on the winding pathway. The moon shined coldly in the sky with the glittering stars mocking me a bit, as if telling me that what I was doing was futile. That I already failed once, before I could even begin, what chance would I have now?

I did want to give up.

Despite what I wanted to do though, I still had a bigger urge to save them. Even if all of my plans were starting to crumble around me.

* * *

A pair of feet landed beside me the moment I stepped back into town, causing me to startle a bit. Exhaustion and apathy still weighed on me and I could tell by my slow reaction time with my eyes staring up at the tall, tanned man.

A konoha headband was tied tightly around his forehead, looking more like a bandana that looked like it helped tamed his short choppy brown hair. He was wearing a chuunin vest with the standard chuunin outfit, his arms crossed in front of his chest with waves of worry coming off of him like an ocean.

I stepped back wary, the urge to hiss was rising in the back of my throat.

It was the lavender eyes that had me a tiny bit upset.

Especially considering the rivalry between the two of us.

He was a Hyuuga, one with a stern yet kind look on his face. Yet, I was not one to be tricked easily, even though it is mostly my paranoia speaking that the kind look on his face was a lie.

"Itachi-sama, correct?" He asked, before suddenly moving to kneel in front of me.

I took an immediate jump back, my head swimming a bit at my sudden movement as I hissed out at him with my eyes narrowed.

If I wasn't so wary, the look on his face would have had me laughing. He looked so surprised and shock that an heir would act like some common street rat.

Or cat.

Ha.

Focus now, no time to mess around.

I shook my head and then glared back at him, although I am unable to fully put on the entire Uchiha glare quite yet. "What do you want, Hyuuga-san?"

His gaze softened a bit more before he gave a small smile at me. "My name is Hyuuga Ko, I am a part of the search party for you. You have been missing for a while and it was enough to give a lot of people quite a scare."

I blinked before I remembered that it was easily past sunset, probably bordering a little after midnight from the position of the moon.

I wonder exactly how long I was sitting there, sulking?

"I…apologize for my actions. Yes, I am Uchiha Itachi…" I mumbled, moving to allow my hands to rub at each other despite the tenderness I was feeling due to how I jacked them up earlier. I flinched at applying too much pressure and then moved to shove them into the pockets of my shorts.

I am certain though that Ko saw it though, especially since I had abrasions on my knees as well. He began to look more concern before he stood up once more and moved closer to me.

I resisted the urge to hiss at him and bounce back again, even though that I am certain I was bristling up due to the mild amusement flashing through his polished pearl eyes.

"If you do not mind, I will be carrying you towards your parents." Ko said. I merely relaxed at that and moved towards him, allowing him to swoop me up into his arms with ease as if he had a lot of practice before he turned on his heel and bounded up onto a roof building then taking off in the direction towards the center of the village.

Hyuuga Ko, he was the one who watched over Hinata in the earlier moments of her life. Knowing that, he probably did have a lot of practice with children in order to be as kind and gentle to her as he was.

I studied at his face seriously before glancing away and stared at the blurring scenery. I was exhausted, but I am going to make sure he did correctly deliver me before I allowed myself to sleep. Not that I would believe they would cause me harm, I am certain I could trust the Hyuuga to not kill me, yet it was just the fact that I am uncertain.

The rocking movement of him bouncing was soothing enough though to lull me into a day-dream like state as I allowed my mind to just pause for awhile and rest. I had enough time to think, to prepare, to get ready to kill those who are willing to bring harm to Konoha.

I suppose though that I did doze off a bit, because I only fully came to the moment he stopped moving and we were inside of a building.

I glanced around as he easily moved up the long stair case that seemed familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time.

This led me to believe that at this point, we are in the Hokage's building. He was going to take me to the Hokage's office where most likely everyone would be waiting at.

Or he was going to personally deliver me to Danzo who will rip out my eyes and-

I'm starting to sound a little crazy.

I moved my hands to slap gently at my face, ignoring the concern gaze of the Hyuuga once more as we now went to some double doors. He freed a hand to knock gently on it and moved inside of it.

It all happened in a flash. In one moment I was in Ko's arms and in the next blinking moment I was bundled into someone's arms that felt familiar, comforting, and warm.

"Chi-chan! You stupid child, just where have you been!?" Mother sobbed out in my hair while I clung onto her desperately.

Tears built up in my eyes as guilt started to weigh heavily on my heart. I knew before, she would have been worried, but to cry over me? After I promised to not have made her cry?

I blinked rapidly before moving to place my face in her body, her arms tightening more onto me. Her black hair once again tickled my face and it reminded me of when I uttered my first words into her. The love and warmth she exhibited was once again beating back the cold fog of depression that was about to settle onto me.

"S-sorry Mother…" I stuttered out, moving to wipe at her face and soothe away her tears. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I lost track of time. I'm sorry." I rapidly shot out, her face nuzzled into one of my hands as she smiled at me. The tears were dripping off of her face due to the amount of it, yet she looked so… happy…

All the relief, joy, worry, happiness, and even slight anger was all directed at me. Most of all though, it was the love that had me smiling back a watery grin at her.

"YOU BRAT, DID YOU EVEN THINK, DATTEBANE!?" Someone else roared out, now that Mother and I had our moment.

I froze a bit in Mother's arms, my eyes widening before I was snatched out of the warm embraced and lifted into the air by the scruff of my shirt. Kushina dangled me in the air, her long crimson hair fluttering about her while her purple eyes, that seemed as cold as the stars before, glared at me.

I flinched and felt myself curl up a bit, feeling more kitten like than ever before at the position I was held in.

"G-gomennasai, Kushina-san. I…I didn't mean to-" She shook my shirt, causing me to dangle a bit more and curl up all at the same time while my eyes widened in fear.

' _Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me.'_ I chanted in my mind as I felt her rage boil over enough for the sinister Charka that was normally hidden behind hers to feel more… abrasive upon my senses.

I could feel myself want to cry, scream, and even possibly wet myself in fear as my eyes widen to the point of no return.

This was true terror and fear. I could feel myself tremble a bit while tears spilt over freely, yet amidst my fear and terror was also guilt. I not only hurt Mother, but I hurt Kushina too.

Kushina, who refuses to show her tears but exhibits her distress and worry into anger.

"I'm sorry Kushina-baa-san!" I sobbed, moving my arms to grasp at her while she bought me into an angry hug before now her own tears began to fall onto my hair like Mother's just did.

Soon enough, Mother joined into our hug, creating one huge group hug with lots of tears, apologies, and scolding whispers from the both of them. Mother scolding me asking what I thought I was doing and Kushina with threats of punishments as I am her protégé and nearly gave both of them a heart attack.

Soon enough though, I was slowly transferred back fully to Mother, with me clinging onto her shirt and reluctantly letting go of the red locks that I held onto after a while.

"Itachi." A deeper voice stated, I looked over quickly, dread building up once more while my eyes stared over at Father warily. Mother merely sat me down, making me look at her in slight betrayal before I walked over to Father.

I didn't have the courage to stare at him in the face but just immediately at the ground. His eyes searched over me in a way that made me feel small. My hands began to roughly rub at each other, thus opening a few wounds that bled a bit and made me smear more blood onto my hands, and I squirmed a tidbit.

I was preparing myself though at the same time.

"Itachi." Father repeated again, causing me to slowly look over at him with him this time crouched down. With a stern look on his face, he moved a hand towards me that caused me to flinch and keep my eyes closed.

I opened them with surprise as the gentle touch on my head as he rubbed at it. I looked up at him nervously but pleased while he kept petting me.

"I am glad you are safe. Please, don't do that again." Father stated with a relieved and happy smile, having me smile a bit as well.

"Yes Father… I didn't mean to. I simply lost track of time." I reported back. He nodded before moving to nudge me in front of a desk and two men that I have been ignoring.

One was Minato, his wild blonde hair and blue eyes looking so bright and completely contrasted compared to the darkness of the outside window he was leaning against. He smiled brightly at me before chuckling a bit which made me look at him bashfully.

Our first meeting together and it led to me being cried over and scolded loudly.

If that wasn't embarrassing enough, the man who calmly looked over the desk at me was enough to truly make me want to sink back into the earth.

Sandime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the God of Shinobi was staring at me with amusement to the point that I could feel a blush arise from my shame.

Mother quickly moved over to us as did Kushina, before the two of them with Father, who moved his hand to push gently on my head to bend me as well, all bowed at him.

"Thank you very much, Hokage-sama, for alerting some Shinobi to look for our son." Father stated, keeping his bow while Mother bowed just as deeply.

"Hai, thank-you Hokage-sama for helping us find my protégé." Kushina said respectfully, before all three of them stood up. Mother smiling happily at him and Kushina with a wide grin but Father still had his stern face.

I gulped a bit before moving to get down and bow further, my hands positioned beside my head and my forehead just grazing the ground while I positioned myself.

"Gomennasai, Hokage-sama, for using up your Shinobi resources. I lost track of time and I apologize for my incan-incern…inconvenience." I said loudly yet clearly, fumbling over the difficult word.

It was silent a bit, I could feel the surprise gazes of the adults before the old man at the desk laughed. "Rise your head young one. It was no problem at all to help out the Uchiha clan."

I kept the position for a few more moments before shakily standing up, my hand moving onto the black pants that Mother was wearing as I guessed correctly that she was wearing her combat gear.

"It was no problem to any of you, I am just glad that we found young Itachi and he was safe."

Slowly the Hokage beckoned me over to him and it took little else to find me standing beside him. The old man looked at me with a critical eye as I did the same to him.

He doesn't look as old as he did in the series. Not all of his hair was white or gray but instead mixed in with quite a lot of black. He did look old though, yet the wrinkles didn't look as prominent as they did on his tanned skin like in the anime or manga. I am certain though that very soon, he will be transferring the hat over to Minato, most likely some time before I hit the academy if I remember the timeline right.

Then again, with the day I had, does the timeline even matter anymore? I blinked the thought away, focusing back onto the old man who had his attention focused on me, most likely noting my injuries.

Slowly he moved to pat my head, causing me flinch a bit at the sudden movement while I stared up at him with surprised eyes.

"Your eyes burn brightly with the Will of Fire for someone so young. It seems like you have found what you wanted to do in life and willing to do all that you can to protect it." He stated to me.

Hesitantly, I slowly nodded, ignoring the gazes of the other adults.

"Yes sir… I have a lot that I want to protect. I know I am only a child now but… I…I believe that I can do it."

He smiled once more, before patting my head once last time and moving his hand away. I took a step away from the Hokage, blushing a bit before I moved to go hide behind Mother which caused Kushina to laugh a bit.

"Your son is very intelligent and astute for his age, Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san. I am certain he will make a wonderful Shinobi." Sarutobi stated.

Mother looked a bit shock before smiling happily while Father nodded his approval.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Itachi has always tried his hardest in training and made sure to be perfect." Father stated, looking at me with the most prideful look he has ever stared at me in his life. "Kushina has agreed to take him under her wing as well and with all of our work, I am certain that he will grow nicely."

Kushina looked surprised at Father before smiling determinedly and nodding. "Yes, he is my protégé. I will be sure to train him well to make him a wonderful addition to the village, Hokage-sama!"

The old man smiled joyfully before nodding at all of us. "See to it. Now, I am certain that Itachi-kun would like to go home though as he looks exhausted. Little one, be sure to rest up but then continue to work hard. Understand?"

I nodded firmly at him, a small smile coming onto my face. Mother lifted me easily into her arms and the four of us filed out of his office, with Mother, Father, Kushina, and even Minato nodding their thanks at Ko who merely smiled.

He was so quiet within the room that I missed him the entire time.

I'll have to hunt him down later to properly thank him.

I gave a small wave of goodbye at him before we closed the doors behind us, allowing Ko to most likely give a report to Hokage-sama.

The four adults talked while I rested my head onto Mother's shoulder, feeling myself lull a bit into a light sleep as they spoke.

Despite the mistake that I made in my calculations, I couldn't help but feel like this was one of the best days ever I have experienced.

Yes, I have worried all of them, yet it also felt like I managed to close in the gap between the Uchiha and the Hokage by just simply existing. I also never felt so much happiness, love, and pride that was aimed at me and only me in any of my lives.

I took two steps back, but it seems like I managed to take one leap forward.

* * *

I sat in the seiza position in front of three adults who were staring at me sternly, with the fourth one merely sitting and happily sipping his tea as if it was the greatest thing in the world.

My legs went numb a long time ago, already asleep and I knew it would be painful the moment I was allowed to let up, yet under their gazes I didn't even bother to even twitch.

Mother and Father had their dark orbs narrowed down at me, looking with disappointment and concern, with Kushina's own violet eyes staring at my figure, drilling hole through my physical body and allowing her to see inside of my soul.

The looks were so invasive, I had to withhold the temptation to wrap my arms around me to cover my figure but instead dealt with it.

Last night was fine, Mother gave me a quick bath and tended to my wounds before sending me off to bed, knowing that I was too tired to eat and was close to crashing. As soon as my head hit the pillows, I was out. It was the morning time, with Kushina loudly waking me up and causing me to dart off my bed in a fright.

I wasn't even given a chance to comb through my hair or change before she dragged me by the scruff of my night shirt out in front of the adults who had cups of tea sitting in front of them. Mother barely gave me a glance before telling me firmly to sit in seiza and I did so without a second thought other than my stomach rumbling.

I was hungry and the smell of the tea was enough to get my mouth watering, yet I knew that they were all upset with me, except probably Minato who had an amused glint in his eye and I suppose that is because we are not close but perhaps he knew my punishment as well.

It was enough to make me almost make me gulp nervously, but I refrained from making any unnecessary sounds and the growls of my stomach was embarrassing enough.

"Itachi, why don't you explain why you were late coming home?" Mother replied.

It made me stiffen nervously, my eyes trained on the ground. "I-I simply lost track of-"

"Look at us when we are speaking to you, Itachi." Father commanded. I slowly moved my eyes from the floor onto the group in front of me, not liking how this was going at all.

"I…I lost track of time that is all. Nothing happened."

Other than my emotional break down with me having suicidal urges and the sudden need to run off into the woods, however, the war may be over now but that does not mean that it is TRULY over. There will still be some minor clashes until treaties are made and everything is nicely settled down. But that wouldn't happen anytime soon if I remember the Hyuuga incident properly with Hinata in the future.

"Where did you get those wounds then?" Kushina pleasantly asked, although her demeanor was anything but pleasant as she took a sip of her tea.

I felt like she was going to swallow me whole with how serious she was being.

"Training injuries, I lost track of time due to training." I lied, hoping they wouldn't catch on, especially since I have had no reason to ever lie and Mother and Father knew that.

I have always been as truthful as possible in my life, knowing that I would have to lie later on and it was good to start building a strong alibi of a truthful character now. All the fish missing? Me to feed the group of nekos I play with. Mud being tracked through the house? I did it, fell in a puddle after losing my balance on the fence and got covered in it then tracked some through while trying to get to the bath. Not eating my vegetables and mother finding them wrapped up in a napkin hidden in my pockets? I don't like onions and bell peppers, but I enjoy mushrooms and carrots and if she could make more of those I would be happy. Missing paper? A little bit of a lie, as I claim I was drawing but in reality I was creating English characters in my spare time, which has been going fantastically by the way. It took me awhile but I really have the symbols down for English.

But I'm getting off topic now, aren't I?

"What type of training were you doing that would cause harm to your hands and legs?" This time it was Mother who asked, following up after Kushina.

Idily I wondered, were those two ever taught how to interrogate because I'm feeling a little bit of a bad cop, good cop vibe going on here with Father being the stern supervisor and Minato… merely taking amusement at my discomfort.

I'm going to prank him later, that's for sure.

"Taijutsu."

"And your eyes were puffy before you arrived to the Hokage's office because?" Mother again, but I knew Kushina was going to follow up next with the tightening of her tea cup.

I willed myself to blush, which was quite easy to do in this situation since my reaction to my fail planned before hand was shameful. I didn't have quite the hold over my childish emotions yet, and with poor coping skills that have carried over from one life to the next, I'm not that surprise I didn't know how to deal with failure except destructively.

"I-I got upset with myself… " I mumbled.

"Was there anyone with you at all during that time?" Kushina now asked warily, all of them acting nonchalant but also hyperattentive at my now actions to that question.

I wrinkled my brows, a little confused at it but shook my head while my mind raced to break down why they would ask that. "I was alone the entire time, I didn't find any friends… sorry Mother, but no one wanted to play with me."

A partial truth and a lie. I didn't bother to look for anyone to play with, I took one look at a playground filled with crying, screaming, laughing, and sobbing kids then turned right on my heel and explored the town until I found the memorial stone which led me to my situation earlier. I was alone though the entire time, and it felt great.

Until my mental break down and realizing that I am a failure at being a hero. I honestly have no idea what to do now in order to save everyone. The date of the Kyuubi attack is starting to loom at me, adding pressure on to me with every passing second. Kami-sama, please help me.

"No one at all? No one followed you or anything like that?" This time it was Minato, his blue eyes losing their amusement and looking at me sternly.

I shook my head at him. "No, just me."

They all looked relieved and snuck each other glances, all four of them communicating silently before Kushina nodded and then turned her full attention back on me.

The mischievous look in her bruised purple eyes did not lead me to any type of comfort what so ever.

"Well Chhhhiiii-kuuuunnnn" I flinched at my drawn out name, my hands grasping at my PJ shorts nervously, "You know you have to be punished, correct?"

"H-hai Sensei!" I stuttered a bit before shouting it out loudly. With glee, Kushina smiled happily before looking over at Mother and Father, the radiance was malicious feeling despite how much joy was placed here.

"Will you guys allow me to handle his punishment~?" The red head sung out a bit.

I looked pleadingly at Mother, whose finger was tapping by the corner of her mouth playfully. "Hmmm… I see nothing wrong with that, Kushina-chan! Please do!"

' _TRAITOR!'_ I thought before my eyes firmly settled on Father who just smiled a bit at me and then nodded at Kushina. "I think that is fair, after all, you are his teacher." He said, as joyful as I have ever heard him before.

My heart dropped as it felt like the Kyuubi itself was looming over me when Kushina's focus was back on me entirely.

"Oh Chi-chan, we are going to have so much fun!" She hummed as Mother and Minato both stifled a laugh and Father merely smirked at me.

Kami-sama, save me.

* * *

Omake/Side Story:

Lavender eyes stared up at the sky boredly as a young male took his post in front of the Hyuuga's compound gate, arms tucked into the black kimono sleeves of the top he wore (oh god why did he decide on black?) and feet firmly planted on the ground. His brown hair was pulled back away from his head with a simple headband, not his hitai-ate, as he is off duty currently and doing a service to his clan and not the village. His stance was loose, in order to not prohibit blood flow, but was also ready for action whenever.

He was hoping that the others would hurry up soon so they could go run the errands that Hiashi-sama asked for, the afternoon sun was starting to beat down on him and attack him with the heat.

He gave a slight sigh, closing his eyes a bit to help protect them from light of the overly brilliant sun.

The seasons were happily creeping into late spring, being cold enough in the morning yet increasingly hot during the afternoon only to cool off again. Summer time would be the worse time to possibly have guard duty as well.

Ko Hyuuga couldn't wait though for summer to quickly pass and for it to be fall time once more. It was one of his favorite seasons, especially with how cool it was but not extremely so like it would be in the winter.

Suddenly he opened his eyes, becoming alert as he heard a shuffle near by. His eyes narrowed a bit as he gazed around only to spike his chakra in order to active his bloodline. Veins swelled around his orbs, yet he remained still and tried to seem as nonchalant as before.

"Shhh, Mochi-san, you need to be quiet…" A child's voice mumbled.

Ko didn't even need to move in order to see the chakra system of the child, noticing in concern how unbalanced the spiritual versus the physical aspect of it seems. This child had a lot of spiritual, a ton of it, more than their physical that's for sure. That was bound to cause some problems for the young one in the future.

"Hai, hai, Kage-san, as soon as we are done here I will grab you some. Now stop, you'll get us caught." The child scolded, what appeared to be some type of four legged animal due to the very small chakra systems of the creatures around the child.

Five of them, all of them surrounding the small child except for what appears to be one resting on their shoulders.

"Please wait here." The child waved at the creatures before starting to move towards Ko slowly and sneakily, as if trying to keep hidden from sight. The child's footsteps didn't make any noise as far as Ko's ears could hear, nor did the two cats that decided to follow them. The other two stayed behind while the one still remained balanced on the child's shoulders.

Ko humored the child, closing his eyes (keeping his bloodline activated though in case of a trap) and acted as if he was resting while the small figure hesitantly walked up to him.

"Ano… Excuse me, Hyuuga-san…?" The child finally spoke, Ko opened his eyes and peered down only to see a head full of black hair and slightly slanted eyes that were also dark staring up at him nervously.

He scanned the child, deactivating his bloodline once he knew who it was. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Hello, Uchiha-sama." He replied, bowing his head politely towards the child and getting a better look at him.

The wounds on his hands and knees were long gone, healed by the weeks that has passed. His face was still as round and chubby as it was that night, even though he was a lot cleaner that was for sure. Ko noted that the child was beginning to have the famous Uchiha aristocratic features, although the slight shadows under his eyes were definitely a little distracting, it appears as if the young child doesn't sleep enough. His hair was unbound and brushed against his shoulders but not disturbing a young white cat that was laying on him as if it was a fur scarf, napping happily. There were white hairs, as well as what looks like some orange and light brown, that also clung to Itachi's dark grey shirt and black shorts, although the child didn't seem to mind.

Two other cats, one which was completely black from ears to tail and also quite large and fat, in Ko's honest opinion, and the other a small orange tabby, both sat a little behind the child by his feet which were bare and without any shoes. With the orange one staring interested at Ko, the bigger one was hungrily eyeing the box in Itachi's hands.

The box that was held tightly and nearly chest level as if the Uchiha was already trying to save it from the fat cat.

"Hello Hay-Hyuuga-san I…I wanted to thank you for that time you ph-found me." Itachi mumbled, his words slurred a bit with some mispronunciations much to the amusement of the older male.

"No need to thank me, Uchiha-sama, I was just doing my duty as a Shinobi." Ko replied, smiling a bit when the child stared up at him.

"Itachi, please… Call me Itachi." The young Uchiha then thrusted the box upwards, a slight blush dusting his cheeks that almost made the Hyuuga want to laugh.

Instead, he merely grabbed the box, smiling even kinder at the nervous and shy child in front of him.

It was apparent that the young heir didn't talk to many strangers and merely only spoke to his family as his social skills were lacking a bit.

"Ah, yes, Itachi-sama. Thank you for the gift."

The child shuffled a bit, one hand now moving to the other to rub gently at it in what Ko is understanding from the last time he seen the child is probably a nervous habit. "It's…It's dango… I thought you might get hungry from guarding…"

The child then deeply bowed at the waist, with Ko raising an eyebrow in amusement as the white cat was slightly startled awake yet clung tightly to the child.

Before the Hyuuga was able to say another word, the child quickly ran off down the road. The big ebony cat moving a lot faster than Ko ever would of thought and the orange one quickly behind it.

From the alley that the child had appeared from earlier, a light brown and white cat quickly left and darted after them with a beautiful long hair calico at its heels.

Ko waited a few moments, being sure the child was gone before he started to laugh at the odd sight from before. His hands moved to make quick work of the red ribbon that was tied neatly around the box as he opened it.

Five sticks of dango laid within it, all of them a mixture between white, green, and pink. He grabbed at one, searching it carefully and sniffing it before taking a small bite out of it.

After a while, when it was apparent that he wasn't going to die, Ko took a bigger bite then relaxed against the gate. He smiled a bit as he chewed.

Perhaps this day wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

* * *

I originally wanted this chapter to take a darker turn but decided why not hold off on that especially with upcoming events.

Yep, the Omake is written in third person! You are now seeing the cats, which will be important, as well as Itachi's appearance (LOOK NO TEAR TROUGHS YET!) which I altered a bit. The tear troughs/stress lines were caused well… by stress. In the anime there doesn't seem to be any there and it was justified as he only gained them when Original Itachi became a Shinobi and took on rougher and rougher missions. In the manga there were some. I decided why not go with the anime for now.

Also yes! Ko Hyuuga, I actually like him a lot despite him being such a minor character. I'm hoping I had the honorfications correct, I assume since Itachi is heir of his clan he would have a -sama tacked to his name but Ko, who is main branch and not branded but is still not an heir, would still be referred to as -san for politeness. For those who don't know, he's the one always hanging around Hinata in the series! He's always kind and gentle to her, and so I've always assumed he was just great with kids.

I wonder what Itachi is going to do now though since saving Obito and Rin is definitely not going to work out! Now the ninetales attack is going to happen. Tsk tsk. I know in a few stories I've read, it seems like the character was always able to save Obito. Even though the age differences between whatever character vs Obito would meant that Obito had died very very very early in the character's life. It's not the author's fault though, Kishimoto never really clarified so I had to google and do some basic math of how old Kakashi was when Obito died and then subtract that from the age Itachi is vs Kakashi. Kakashi is 8 years older than Itachi, he was 9 when Obito died which mean Itachi would have been around 1 years old when this occurred.

So our poor Itachi's half-baked built plan on saving Obito (really did he even have a plan? This Itachi is definitely not as smart as the other one since his main thought was "Need to save obito!" with no exact direction) in order to halt the Kyuubi attack was for naught. Perhaps this will teach him to strategize better.

Next chapter will have more action (I know I keep promising that, but for real).

Hopefully I'll get it out sooner than I was with this one.

Ah, I apologize for two author notes as well.

Anyway I'm rambling, so let's end this.

Once again, feel free to give me questions, comments and concerns!

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

Irony and Chrysanthemum

I apologize to everyone for not updating for awhile (more like a year but wow time flew by)!

No excuse except for the fact that I just dropped the ball. So no, I'm not stopping the story and nor did I die, I just had to focus on life for a bit and just severely dropped the ball, that's all. With a nice dash of writer's block on top of that. Augh.

Anyway, please enjoy the show! I had to rewrite this chapter several times before I stopped until this idea came to mind. I'm hoping that it's not going to be too bad. I'm still not quite sure how to feel about this chapter myself but I hope you guys enjoy it. The next one will definitely be out faster.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Warnings: Mentions of Suicide.

* * *

Chapter 8: Unlikely Friendship

Growth Arc

* * *

A smile was plastered on my face despite the distress I was feeling, knowing that I was not going to enjoy these next few weeks at all.

Mochi, a white small cat, was in my arms while I strode through the village with my bare feet, shoes left at home and forgotten as I am used to not wearing shoes at this point unless necessary. The little white cat was asleep, snoozing happily despite how sloppy I held the animal in my grasp.

Trailing behind my feet was a large, fat, black cat with green orbs that peered hungrily at many of the food stalls we were passing that I wasn't giving a second glance to. Kage was his name, he was one of the older cats that I hung around with other than Maple-chan, who is the eldest of all the cats I've seen and she seems to be in charge as well.

These two tended to follow me a lot these past few days, especially since I was no longer allowed at home during the day unless it was for food or for training.

That's right, Kushina's punishment was that I was no longer allowed to be home. I was no longer allowed to hide from the outside world in the house and enjoying only Mother's company with Kushina's occasional company when she comes to visit. Instead, I was not allowed to come back and be my normal reclusive self until I have made a friend.

One of my clanmates stared at me curiously, probably never seeing me around due to how scarce I tend to make myself, before turning and whispering to their friend. Their eyes tracked me the whole time I walked down the road, making me even more tense.

I am not sure what to make of this world still, despite me knowing the events about it. I still cannot help but compare this world to the one that I am used to even if I have been here for almost 3 years now. The one fact I just cannot understand was that they will happily allow a 3 year old child to wander around by themselves with little concerns.

I was nothing but a toddler, however apparently this village was safe enough for me to roam around?

"This is stupid." I muttered angrily with Kage lazily meowing in agreement with me. My hands moved to gently claw at my skin on my arms as I felt the urge to just run and hide until it was time to return home and sleep. I could go in the bushes, ask Kage politely to lead me towards an area for me to be able to relax in.

These cats that roam our compound definitely have to have some type of ninja cat blood within them, especially since I am able to communicate with them properly and have them respond in a type of way. Yes, cats of my old world would seem to act that they understood and perhaps they did understood a few words, but nothing to the degree that the cats here seem to understand. In all honesty, it did scare me a bit and eye the rest of the animals mistrustfully.

Especially those birds.

Definitely those birds.

I don't trust those winged creatures any more than I could possibly throw them. If the cats were able to understand me just fine, even with complicated requests, who knows what those winged devils could comprehend.

It's making me more hesitant in sharing my secrets around other animals, other than the cats who I knew wouldn't betray me for some reason. They tend to really enjoy being around me and even seek me out for me to be able to play with them.

I tussle with them, run around with a string for them to chase, play with the kittens and help watch them while the mother wanted to leave for a moment, and more. In all honesty, they were my friends and I was fine with that.

Probably not even just my friends though, as I've seen many of the Uchiha clan interact with the cats in a polite and respectful way, if not in a way that was very companionable. It makes me wonder if we have some type of bond to the animals, just as the Inuzuka does with their canine companions.

It would make sense, just as the Inuzuka clan tends to have the personality traits of their companions- being loud, out spoken, eager to lead but also eager to protect and follow commands if needed as do the Uchiha tend to mirror the behavior of cats.

Prideful, somewhat misunderstood, somewhat cold behavior towards others unless they have proven themselves to us that they could be trusted, and also slightly mysterious. Perhaps at one point we were companioned with cats? That could also be why we are so misunderstood as well though. Inuzukas' tend to be excused for their behavior due to the understanding that they had a close bond with canines. Same as the Aburame clan with their insects.

Perhaps a lot of Uchiha behavior can be explained due to the fact we do have such a close link to felines?

I tilted my head in thought, narrowing my eyes as I continued to walk through the crowded compound to get to the more open area of the town, trying to ignore everyone's looks. There was a mixture of looks coming at me from the clan members of them being amused at the fact that I had felines with me, of curiosity, of concern, and even some of dislike and disgust as if they knew what the elders thought of me.

I am certain they did though, despite Father telling them my progress and how I am improving in the ninja arts after only a year and some months of training, to them it was never enough with how eccentric I was in the beginning.

Even now, it is not enough.

That would definitely have to be something I have to fix, especially to be able to calm down the animosity that my clan was beginning to have towards the rest of the village and vice versa.

I relaxed only marginally once I was able to leave the more concentrated Uchiha area, which was hard to tell except for a lack of black haired and eyed clansmen who all look the same.

This compound was different from the anime, there were no true gates and instead it seemed like the Uchiha tended to claim an area near the gate entrance of the village and called that it. Of course, there is the head house which my family and I reside in. However, the rest of the clan tend to just live in buildings and apartments near by. We do have quite a few of nonclansmen also living in our district and it is actually quite comfortable that way as well. We were definitely more open to the village than say the Hyuuga who do have fences and a gate to control of the flow of traffic.

Considering though that the Uchiha was one of the founding families, perhaps that's not such a surprise that we are so open and willing. As like the Senju who had no true compound, we did not as well. It was only the adjoining clans who decided to come in after the two created the village that had compounds as well.

Instead, the Senju and the Uchiha were open all to the public, as if to show our trust in the people.

I had to stop myself from sneering at the thought, knowing that I was in a terrible mood to begin with. I carefully kept the smile on my face despite it hurting and chattered nonsense to the cats in my presence, knowing that neither were listening to me nor I was truly listening to myself with being lost in my own thoughts.

A load of all that trust did for either of us, in my opinion. The Senju were all but erased thanks to them diffusing off with civilians and other clans until only a small line of them remained. The Uchiha were still mistrusted by the people thanks to Madara, whispers of the horrors he did passing down to the point that my generation- even though removed twice to three times of when he was even around, was still being affected by it.

I halted suddenly, feeling my stomach growl in hunger as I blinked a bit in confusion, quite unsure where exactly I was since I was merely ambulating around.

"Kage? Where?" I asked, no longer rambling, and noticing how much my jaw ached from my constant chattering.

Kage halted, finally paying attention to my words as he noticed I was no longer in my own head and now existed in this time.

"Murrow."

I frowned, not quite understanding as I looked around a bit and noticed that we were close to the Academy. I eyed it warily before turning away, all intents to go back towards the forested area that I was more familiar with only to hear a squeal that ran my blood cold.

I was still bitter by the punishment, and haven't been the most agreeable which everyone could contest to. Yet, despite all this, Kushina has still found it hilarious to harass me when possible.

"CHI-CHAN! WHERE ARE YA GOING~?" The devil sung, knowing full well that I was quite cranky on the outside. However, she had no idea how I was feeling on the inside.

I turned onto my heel and quickly bolted away from the area, Kage in the lead as we attempted to leave Kushina and hide within the crowds.

I could hear the red hair woman become persistent though, a teasing on her lips that ran my blood frigidly as I searched around with wide eyes in the best place to hide at.

"Kage, where!" I said once more, urgently, and more as a command than the questioning from earlier. The black cat merely took a left before looking at me and the tea house that he had stopped in front of.

I nodded eagerly, bolting inside right after the cat, knowing that he would take me away from Kushina's greedy hands at this time.

Especially when my mental state so fragile once more, I could feel myself relapsing to how I used to be. A body whose soul was way too busy and frazzled to pay attention to the outside world. However, this time there was also the feeling of becoming unstable, of the snap that had happened in my past life.

The tilt in my mental state that had led me to tilt my body off the ledge of the stairs.

Kage let me be as soon as I ran into the tea house, probably to lead Kushina astray as she often knows that wherever the black cat was then I was not far behind. Mochi was awake in my arms, yet being still and not impeding my movements as I quickly dodged underneath a table that had a customer sitting by it.

"Pardon." I merely stated as I slid underneath the low table easily and curled up in the dark shadows, knowing that I would be perfectly hidden in my dark color clothing. I made sure to hide Mochi underneath me, covering his white fur with my dark shirt.

My heart was in my chest, beating frantically as I laid there, oh so close to the stranger who did pause momentarily at his movements only to continue as if I no longer existed and most likely going on with my charade.

I'm not quite sure how long I stayed under the table, only feeling safe enough when I no longer heard Kushina's voice calling out to me. I slowly slid out beside the stranger, sitting on the cushion beside him and leered towards the doorway of the establishment.

It took me a few more heartbeats to relax though, my body no longer tense as I was certain that I could definitely no longer feel Kushina anywhere near me.

The man beside me shifted, reminding me once more to face him. My eyes were closed but a wide smile stretched onto my face in a way that was just painful, abrasive to my soul. "Thank you, Mister." I chirped, knowing how adults cannot resist a cute and a polite child. "I apologize if I bothered you."

It was a few moments of silence, I suppose of the man eyeing me down and making a judgement.

My eyes snapped open though the moment I heard his voice, a slight hiss that had shivers running down my spine.

"You were quiet enough that I did not mind. I should warn you against hiding near strangers though… You never know what could possibly happen." The threat was veiled, but I was not stupid enough either to not hear it.

I stared widely into golden eyes, my hands going to grab Mochi in surprise. I traced the purple markings on his pale face as well as the long black tresses that went down his back.

"I…I apologize, Orochimaru-sama." I mumbled.

* * *

He wasn't quite sure on what to think throughout this whole situation, especially as his day continued normally.

He awakened alone, left his place of residence alone, did his research alone, and finally went to his favorite tea house for a break.

It was nice to not be on the front lines, for once. He was able to focus not only on his research, but some hobbies of his that he had sure neglected.

He sat in his usual spot, opening a book to read as he was served his tea as well as his plate of udon to enjoy from the server who was usually there to serve him his meals. Actually, she would be the only one to, due to the lack of fear she had towards him compared to the other citizens that were too wary to look at his face let alone come near him.

It was dangerous, for a Ninja to have a routine, but also good as it calmed the general populace of mice that roamed the village walls. Yes mice, not sheep.

Sheep are mindless, bleating and following the shepherd and the call of the shepherd's dog, with no real thoughts of their own.

No, the people in this village are not sheep, Orochimaru knew that quite well that using the word "sheep" with any type of populace was ignorant at best and being too prideful at worse.

Mice best fit these people, as they were able to spread the disease of gossip, mistrust, hate, and wary. The fleas jump from their bodies and biting others, spreading a plague around the village that warns them to be scared, to dislike, anyone who was too different from them. The plague then infects those who are not even mice, who could be sheep or other creatures, and succumbing them to their disease and bringing them to their levels. It left the predators isolated, alone.

Mice are dirty creatures, thrifty creatures, and those who can hold an image just so easily to look helpless. Yet, anyone who knows can see that mice are not helpless and can easily turn and tear on a cat or snake as they willed.

Orochimaru sighed with his thoughts, knowing they were getting quite bleak and a little too illogical for his liking. His eyes turned back to the book at hand, one that was dealing with chemicals and some of their reactions, with the writer in question stating that there must be more to the atoms that they currently know of. Something smaller than them and with more of them existing than the basic few that they have just discovered.

Everything was calm and it was his usual day of silence, only for him to lift his eyes a bit as he felt a slightly distressed chakra at the door way.

A child with dark hair, a white kitten in arms who was following a rather large, black cat. The child thanked the cat before running into the restaurant more with dark eyes wide and looking mildly wild as they scanned their surroundings for a heart beat before the child moved.

Orochimaru hummed lowly in interest, noticing the silent footsteps of the child who quickly made his way to his table, most likely not paying attention to who was there.

"Pardon me." The dark haired child said, quickly sliding under the low table without noise and resting close to his legs. He was hiding from someone, for some reason that Orochimaru had no clue of but was finding this situation quite amusing.

He feigned attention to his book and went back to eating the plate of udon, noting how the child managed to calm their own chakra and even seem to suppress it. He could see the dark hair spread out near him but saw nothing else as the child hid as much as their skin and the white cat within his black clothing.

Smart of the child to use his dark clothing to his advantage.

They each continued their own movements for several moments before the child suddenly relaxed with a small sight of relief and stretched out. He slid from under the table, white cat sill securely in his grasp and looking around sleepily with its blue eyes before it latched onto him.

He merely gazed at the animal and child with his own narrowed golden eyes, emotions carefully arranged on his face to be blank and as nonthreatening as he could possibly make them.

He knows very well that children tend to be terrified of him.

Orochimaru shifted a bit as he felt the child get a little too close, which drew attention to the boy who then turned to Orochimaru with a wide grin.

A wide grin that felt entirely too fake, especially with the eyes closed as he had them.

He felt a frown wanting to appear on his face but he halted it, instead staring at the child who was exuberating innocence.

"Thank-you, Mister." The child chirped at him, "I apologize if I bothered you."

Orochimaru paused in his movements, eyeing the child before choosing his own words carefully and warning the child as it is still a dangerous world out here. "You were quiet enough that I did not mind. I should warn you against hiding near strangers though… You never know what could possibly happen."

The child's snapped open, staring widely into his own gold eyes. Emotions seemed to flicker through the black orbs at a rate that the snake man could not read.

He felt himself tensed up, ready for another callous remark, another reminder of how he is not a part of this village that he has fought for and so desperately defended. A reminder that the mice did not want him here in the village despite all of his right to be here, but instead out fighting and away from them.

For a second, he wished Jiraiya or Tsunade were here, both who were infinitely better at dealing with kids than him but squashed that down in a moment.

"I…I apologize, Orochimaru-sama." The child mumbled out in a shy manner, eyes still focused on him.

"Just make sure you are more careful." Orochimaru stated, turning back to his book once more and dismissing the child without any words.

He waited, not quite reading the words as he was waiting for the scurrying of the child as they ran away from him in fear.

Instead it was a long silence, the child's eyes still focus on him.

For a moment, he was concern that the child could be extremely petrified despite the lack of fear he could sense from the young one.

"B…beautiful."

Golden eyes snapped over to the young boy who had dark heavy bags on his eyes, tussled black hair that barely reached his shoulders, and slanted eyes. The pale skin and dark feature of the child though was ringing bells in his head, something telling him that he should know who this child is.

"Excuse me?" Orochimaru hissed out, feeling an eyebrow raised as he stared down the child who looked so much smaller beside him now he was under the older man's gaze.

"I…I said that…That well… B-beautiful… Your eyes and hair and… Yes." The child stumbled out, a flush appearing on the pale skin as the dark eyes dropped down to the white cat in his arms who was now dozing off sleepily as if the conversation was boring the feline.

Orochimaru felt lost with only one thought flashing through his mind.

' _Me? Beautiful…?'_

What a strange day this was starting to turn out to be.

* * *

Mentally I was screaming at myself, an image of me grabbing the other me while shaking them as both were screaming for two different reasons.

' _WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SAY THAT!? WHAT THE FUCK YOU CRAZY BITCH, WHY DID WE SAY THAT!?'_ Shouted the shaker.

' _I DON'T KNOWWWWWW! I'M SORRY. IT JUST FELT RIGHT. I'M SO SORRY.'_ Shouted the shakee who was sobbing while being shaked.

A felt my face warm as a blush appeared on my face, not having any idea why I said what I did.

Was I just prone to using that fucking word? First with Mother, then with Kushina and her red hair- at least that was in my mind, and then now OROCHIMARU!?

"I…I apologize!" I squeaked out, my eyes tightening in embarrassment as I clung tighter to Mochi who was more than done with my shit and deciding to sleep out the rest of this event despite my displeasure. "I…I do not mean offense! Y-your eyes are golden and nice… Y-your hair is shiny too and, I apologize!"

The silence was unbearable before their was a huff of a low laugh, one that had my eyes snap open and then stare up shyly at the man who had a hand covering his mouth.

His own golden eyes were widen in surprise as my own as we both stared at each other in shock.

I felt my own lips twitched before I beamed at him and began to laugh, from relief or happiness I have no idea, but I laughed and it felt nice.

I ignored the looks of the other patrons who were staring with a mixture of surprise, probably at a child who was sitting next to THE Orochimaru and laughing instead of crying with fear.

"I'm sorry! I do not know why I am….am laughing!" I stated, looking up at him with a grin on my face and giggles bubbling from my lips.

"Well, this is a strange situation." Orochimaru stated back, his own lips twitching a bit as he stared down at me. His meal and book slightly forgotten.

"Ah! Aye…I mean, I should introduce myself." I stated, flinching a bit at my mispronunciation. "My name is Uchiha Itachi, nice to meet you, Orochimaru-sama!"

I jostled my arms a bit, waking up Mochi who mewed in protest and stared up blearily at me before looking at Orochimaru himself. "His name is Mochi, he is my friend."

The sannin seemed taken back again before giving a polite nod before hissing out in that strange voice of his, "Hello then Itachi-san and Mochi."

I blinked and stared at him in surprise, noting how… kind this Orochimaru is compared to the one in the TV show if not just detached and guarded.

Maybe he did not turn insane yet?

I was not delusional in my thinking, I knew that the Orochimaru even when young was probably a bit unhinged, but the way he was when he was older versus the way he was when he was younger as definitely a huge jump and it was not due to the fact that the snake man "was just evil".

He was pushed to be that way.

I will admit, I did not like Orochimaru due to the fact that in the anime and manga he was quite creepy and was unhinged. However, learning more about his past, he was a product of a village who have failed him. I'm not delusional in the fact that people of Konoha were innocent, not in the least.

These people were mice, scurrying about and seeming innocent but actually full of deadly viruses and bacteria that can harm a person. Not that I have disgust for them, but a typical apathy of the general populace, so far minus Mother, Kushina, Minato, Kakashi, perhaps Father, and then my clan.

My clan was a byproduct of the same mice, scurrying around and seeming small and insignificant in the mind of a predator, but able to strike and cause their own damage. They could spread a plague, the plague that was causing the Uchiha to become isolate more and more and thus less trusted.

Which lead to our death, to Sasuke's insanity, and the original Itachi's madness.

We weren't the only ones to have been bitten by the fleas they carry. Kakashi's father and as a product Kakashi was also infected by their plague. Kakashi is known as a friend killer, as someone ruthless, and is thus isolated from others although it hasn't driven him to the point it has with his father- it has done damage to him. The laziness, apathy, and more from the show most likely was from the disease of the populace which of course was also made into being due to Minato and Kushina dying.

Of course, the main hero of this show Naruto himself were also bitten, yet he didn't succumb to any diseases but manage to heal and rise above. To a point, even the original Itachi didn't fall easily but he was still hit with madness with a strange love for this village.

A love I do not have for anyone quite yet but to my clan and those I consider of mine.

I made myself blink, realizing I was staring at Orochimaru a little too intently due to the fact that his own gaze seemed to sharpen as well and stare at me like a scalpel trying to open up a cadaver.

I quickly tried to calculate in my mind when Orochimaru became more unhinged, and decided it was when Minato was told to be the next Hokage officially.

Which should be in a few more years, I think?

Internally I growled at the mess of a plotline that Kishimoto has given us, unsure if the Orochimaru in front of me could be trusted quite yet or not. It was fine if he was still a part of team Hiruzen and was still experimenting on prisoners but…

Ah hell…

I already failed Obito which is allowing the plan of Rabbit in the Moon become true. Even if I fail Orochimaru, why not at least try?

Internally I made my decision, giving a nervous laugh out loud.

"I apologize I… was making sure I was still not being searched for." I excused myself, a flush appearing on my face once I realized just how intensely I was staring at the snake man.

"You were being followed?" The man asked in a way that made me unsure if he truly cared or not.

I shuffled in slight unease before looking at the doorway of the tea house hesitantly. "Yes, by a tutor of mine." I worded carefully, wrinkling my nose a bit knowing full well I still love Kushina despite my bitter attitude by her punishments.

The silence continued as the man slowly began to move and eat at his noodles in a slightly robotic way, as if waiting for me to simply blurt out my secrets.

"I am being punished." I muttered embarrassedly, sinking into my shoulders a bit at the slight huff that came from the man beside me who also tried hard to seem disinterested as well.

"I see."

It was silence once more as I started to pet Mochi absent mindedly while trying to figure out what my next move was.

"…What exactly did you do that was wrong?"

I looked over at the snake male, surprised that he was interested in me, a small child. However, that also made my paranoia spike up in the fact that he was interested in me. I bit down on the inside of my cheek, wondering if he was going to only get close to me to steal my eyes. However, I don't have eyes so that cannot be a possibility quite yet however… I was the one who wanted to make a connection with him, possibly save him, get him to not destroy the village perhaps and have his redemption arch a lot earlier than after the war that costed Naruto and Sasuke their arms.

My thoughts were rushing, I bit down harder on my cheek to snap myself out of overthinking and turning to slightly frown at him. "…I came home late."

"I see, that makes more sense than what the rumors have stated." He nodded to himself, as if satisfying his curiosity before he stood up from the table and lying some money down.

I scrambled to my feet as well, realizing that I have been interrupting his meal and feeling bashful once more due to the act.

"Ano… Sorry! I did not realize that you were eating. I did not mean to disturb." I rambled off again, feeling flustered in my actions before halting when a hand touched my head.

I felt as if all of Konoha halted in their movement as well, holding their breaths, eyes sharp on the man in front of me as he slowly removed his hand as if he did not realize what he was doing. My heart was pounding in my chest, to the point I'm sure he heard it as well. Mochi merely looked up at Orochimaru, slowly blinking as if pleased by what just happened.

"You did not. It is fine child." He stated before moving to walk out of the tea house.

I stood there, my eyes wide and my arms tight over Mochi for several moments. I quickly looked up though at the man's retreating back and shuffled on my feet. My thoughts once more rushing a mile a minute before I took a deep breath and made my choice.

I paced after him quickly.

I was certain he knew I was following behind him. He kept his pace the same, merely moving with the gracefulness that made me slightly envious. He was tall, not lanky but lithe, yet the aura around him commanded respect.

It made the citizens nervous and they parted for him as if he was Moses and they were the Red Sea.

I didn't keep my intentions hidden though, knowing that Orochimaru probably accepted honesty more than anything else and if there wasn't anything else to my character but my blunt personality well…

Maybe this plan will go swimmingly?

It was for several blocks we walked, me trailing behind him by feet before I finally ran up closer to him, dodging the citizens who went back to the crowd after a safe distance has passed between him and them.

My feet moved silently beside his once I stood beside him, not kicking up any dust as we both moved through the town silently. Ignoring the curious looks from the villagers.

"What are you doing?" He questioned me, still moving and staring straight ahead as he walked.

"Following you." I admitted honestly, also staring straight ahead and acting as if nothing was out of the norm despite some of the whispers that continued to follow.

The elusive Uchiha heir, walking side by side with one of the most feared Sannin? A man they proclaimed was insane, was dangerous, was going to snatch up their children in the middle of the night and consume them whole.

They weren't wrong of course, well with most of it. Orochimaru was dangerous and he did snatch up children, perhaps not now but in the future he will.

My eyes narrowed in my thoughts as I scanned the crowds, perhaps though that they are the reason why he snapped. The reason why he was fine with being terrifying to people, purposefully scaring them for laughs. The reason why he turned to Danzo despite knowing what an utter rat that man was, looking for something that would help him with his goal of reincarnation to bring back the people who were the only ones to truly be kind to him. The thought chilled me, knowing that if he knew that I was reincarnated, he would probably stop at nothing to get his hands on me to unlock any secrets that my soul and body maybe held.

"Why are you following me, child." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Why not, Orochimaru-sama? You are a citizen of this village as much as I am." I answered back simply, not really giving him a reason as I continued on.

Call a man a monster and, if he's not Naruto of course, he will become one.

"You will be judged." He simply responded, opening up more than I thought the man would to me.

I scoffed a bit, holding onto Mochi who was lazily looking around, keeping his eyes out for any threats as well as for Kage. "They already judge me."

They do, for me being an Uchiha first and foremost. They disliked the Uchiha, didn't trust them due to us being a part of the police force. Despite the Kyuubi incident not occurring yet, I could already feel the tension that was starting to build up between us and the rest of the village. Then they judge me for me myself, the elusive heir of the police Clan that wasn't seen around much. Although when spoken, I smiled, I acted cute, I was polite. I still had too many rumors about me, with most of them talking about me being weak, sickly, and perhaps invalid.

Not that I was willing to dispel them, they were useful after all.

"…I see." He stated, as we made our way to the department of Research and Development. The building smelt weird, to even me from standing on the outside and not even entering the gates of the place. My nose wrinkled as did Mochi who opened his mouth as if to either scent the area better or to clear his nose.

I wanted to follow his example, but kept my mouth closed tight.

We both halted, an awkward silence being between us before he stared down at me with a slightly interested look in his eyes despite his blank face. "You are different."

I gave him a slight smile, letting my mask drop a bit as I gave him a knowing look. "We both know that their words are meaningless."

A smirk appeared on his face, one that was pleased and slightly creepy in my own opinion but it was… self satisfied almost. "I see."

Without another word, he turned to the gate and started to go inside of the building. I knew that he wasn't inviting me in quite yet, I wasn't to that point especially when we met just now. Instead his silence was a clear dismissal for now.

"I will see you again, Orochimaru-sama!" I chirped at him, a slightly cynical smile on my face as I let my emotions shine true.

He never responded, although I knew he heard, and he continued on into the building. I stood there until the door closed and let the smirk fall. I gave a tired sigh, one that had Mochi looking up at me in concern before he gave a slight purr.

"Tired, Mochi, and I'm only 3…" I announced with exhaustion, turning on my heel and going back into town for a couple of more hours of wandering around.

"Murrow." Mochi responded, purring a little louder as if he understood me. Something that I don't doubt at all.

"Find Kage. Take nap. Yes?" I muttered out brokenly, as Mochi mewed back in answer.

I smiled a bit, moving on now to go find Kage for a few hours of resting in the forest, just for a bit.

* * *

Omake:

"How was your day today, Itachi?" Mikoto uttered, smiling over at her son who just entered the house a lot quieter than he left it earlier in the day.

She almost couldn't handle the heart break of his sad look with the tears in his wide eyes as she pushed him out the door with Kushina's urging. Both of them knowing it was going to be the best thing for the boy as well as the worse punishment they could think of him. They even ignored his shouts to be let inside the house, hollering as if he was one of those alley cats he hung about until he kicked the door in slight anger and left. However, he was starting to get quieter in his leavings, the first day she had to kick him out the house, he charged right back in through the paper doors from the inner outside area after crawling UNDERNEATH the house to get there. She was not pleased with the mess or the destruction of the paper doors which she made clear despite his betrayed looks at her.

He loved to train, didn't mind stretching, running, jumping, target practicing, even writing to learn the sealing. However, socialization was his weak point and with him as heir, that was simply not allowed. After much discussion between her, Fugaku, Kushina, and even from Minato, they all agreed that this was the best step they could take.

A punishment that was disguised as a lesson.

"…Good." He uttered, having her look over at him first in surprise before smiling happily.

He looked dirty, she eyed his feet critically noting the cuts and the dirt that coated his extremities. She wasn't quite sure why he didn't enjoy wearing shoes, but it was one of the odd habits of her child.

Then again, geniuses tend to be oddities.

Oh, she knew he was a genius, one that was able to grasp knowledge of things easily, applied them easily, and even think more creatively than she ever thought a child genius could have. He was more flexible and adaptive with his state of mind than even Kakashi who was thought of to be a once in a generation thing. With time, perhaps it'll be shown if he could rival even Minato who was thought to be a one of a kind in the Konoha ninja community. However, he had a lot of flaws as well that tended to dampen the genius status, one with his dislike of socializing with people and the fact he was thought of to be invalid before hand.

Even then, despite that status, Mikoto knew her son was a strange one. Yet, he was still one she would fiercely fight for, protect, and love. He was perfect despite his oddities.

"Oh well that was good. Have you made a friend yet?" She wondered, noting if that was the reason as to why he was in such a pleasant mood, more so than usual.

"…Not yet. Almost." He answered, giving a smile that made her critically wonder the emotion behind it before she shuddered.

It was mischievous. The same smile Kushina and he normally gets before something major happens that they caused.

"I see, will you introduce us to them?" Her hands moved to grab a rag and wet it before going over to her son to clean the dirt off his face, arms, and legs noting that this will have to do until after dinner for a bath.

She tutted slightly at the abundance of cat fur on him, knowing that he was hanging out with the felines that he usually does. Especially with all the white fur that she was certain belonged to the cat he called Mochi who usually demands to be held for him to sleep on her son.

They were cute together though and she did not mind it that much. Especially with how happy they make her child.

The silence was drawn as she cleaned him up as he thought silently. Not for the first time, she wondered what was going on in his mind.

"…Yes. You will." He said at once, giving a much more innocent smile this time even though the impish look in his eyes once again dampened the aura of it.

"Well good! I'm sure we'll like them. After all, you don't make friends with just anyone." She answered, both of them blatantly ignoring the fact that he didn't have any human friends what so ever.

The laugh that he gave had her wondering once more if introducing her best friend to her malleable son was a good thing, especially since he seemed to have adopted some of her characteristics.

"Yes!" He chirped excitedly before happily zooming off into his bedroom to change his clothes before dinner occurred. Both of them knowing that his Father didn't really like to see messy people at the table.

With the silence of the house once again, Mikoto stared into the distance feeling as if karma was going to bite her back for making her reclusive son go out and interact with people.

"Nonsense Mikoto! He's just a child. I'm sure he made nice friends with someone he could relate to." She said outloud to herself, turning to the kitchen to finish up dinner while attempting to ignore the unease that was building up in her mind.

* * *

To be continued!

Thank you for reading and I apologize for not updating for soooooooooooo long. That was terrible of me, really it was. I appreciate all of the comments, suggestions, and questions that were given to me and just… wow, 32 reviews! That's so much. Well, for me, this is my first story after all aha. I'm really hoping you guys are enjoying it.

I want to know, what are your guys thoughts on him meeting up with Orochimaru so quickly?

Also, is the pacing of the story fine? I'm hoping it's not disjointed or going to fast. I still don't have a Beta after all and trying my best. So please feel free to point out any mistakes.

To Mr. Meowington who asked "kakashi became a jounin at 12 years old, obito died after kakashi became jounin...so obito and kakashi were the same age..? Because if rin at 12 had a crush on a 9 year old kid would be strange...or is that another new part of the plot?"

There is actually a lot of discussion about ages in the Naruto community, especially because Kishimoto did give such vagueness to everything. I've researched a lot and found this which is what I'm basing my story upon:

" **Kakashi** became a Chunin, **Obito** trained and did the exam next year again and at the age of 11, he did it. Now, Sakumo, **Kakashi's** dad died 5 years before **Kakashi** became a jonin, when he was 4, so with 9 a jonin. ... So **Obito** should be pretty much 4 years **older than Kakashi"**

 **Also this information:**

"Now, Sakumo, Kakashi's dad died _**5**_ years before Kakashi became a jonin, when he was _**4**_ , so with _**9**_ a jonin. When Obito attacked the village, Kakashi should be like _**13**_ - _ **14**_ and Obito _**17**_ - _ **18**_ since _ **12**_ years after that, in Part 1 Kakashi was like _**26**_."

So if there is information that points out that Kakashi and Obito was the same age then I apologize. But from what I understood, Kakashi became a Jonin around 9-10, Obito was around 13-14. I'm not quite sure how old Rin was but if she was 12, the gap is not that much of a difference?

I honestly didn't think of Rin too much when trying to figure out how old Kakashi was exactly when he became a Jonin which we know the mission that occurred and where Obito "died" happen around the time as his promotion if not a few months afterwards.

So if the ages are off, I apologize but I'll be leaving them there and will just work on it.

Now I would answer any other questions but then… spoilers guys.

Thank you though for still following me and reading me. I hope to not disappoint and that I will crank out this next chapter sooner.

See you guys next time!


End file.
